Wrong yet very right
by Lethaldoze
Summary: Alec and Jane go to find a human with potential to become a gifted vampire. They enroll in school to look for the human. Alec thinks he has found her. Is she whom Aro was talking about? Will Alec be able to stay away from her even if she's not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec was beginning to get bored when Aro called him. _Finally _he thought _I'll have something to do. I hope it's something serious. Not some old vampire they took pity on and want to kill painlessly again! What am I, a painkiller? Well yeah maybe I can relieve pain but I cut off all senses not just pain! And I've had it with these executions! _

'What's bothering you?' a voice asked jerking Alec back from his chain of thoughts. He turned to find his sister Jane caught up with him.

'Nothing,' he replied. 'Aro called you too?'

'Yes,' she replied. 'He called us both. Must be something important.'

_At least this means it's no execution. He called Jane. Jane can't be all that handy during an execution can she? I mean not unless they want to torture the guy first. But then why the hell call me? Torture and then give the guy a painless death. That's just weird. And most definitely not Aro's style. _

'And as far as I know Demetri and Renata were called too,' Jane notified. 'Looks like this is going to be a mission outside the castle. It's been a long time since I've been out. I'm excited. What about you, brother?'

'Let's first find out what Aro really wants,' he said. 'Then let's get excited.'

Jane shrugged and they soon found themselves in the main chambers. Aro was standing by the window, looking outside. He did not turn when he heard Alec and Jane arrive. Neither Alec nor Jane did anything to notify Aro that they had arrived. They both knew Aro knew they were present and would only talk to them when he wished to.

A few seconds later the twins were joined by Demetri and a few seconds after that by Renata. On the arrival of the four of them, Aro finally turned to look at them.

'You called us master?' Jane asked sweetly.

'Yes, I did, my dear Jane,' Aro replied back in the same tone of affection. 'I have something very important for you four to do. If my informant is correct, then with your help we can have another addition to our guard.' He stopped talking and left the sentence hanging.

'What do you mean, master?' Jane asked.

Alec could not even guess where Aro was going with this. Addition to the guard? So vague. Alec waited for Aro to say more and clarify himself.

'Yes, an addition,' Aro said, smiling triumphantly. 'I've news that there is a human in Alaska who shows extraordinary skills. I don't know yet what exactly it is that that person can do but if my information is correct, then think how powerful he or she can be once changed. How very valuable to us.'

'What is it you want us to do?' Jane asked Aro. It was always Jane who spoke mostly to Aro. Alec preferred to keep silent unless asked a question directly.

'Find that human,' Aro said simply. 'Find him and observe him. See his abilities. Once sure bring him back alive. I want to change him myself. But if that's too difficult stage an accident so that everyone knows he has died. Then one of you can change him yourself. Do it somewhere remote of course. You know how newborns are?'

Alec understood now. They had to observe a human. That didn't matter to him much. What mattered to him was the fact that he could escape the confinements of the Volturi castle at last. And this time most probably for quite a long period of time. He let his lips curve into a smile. He already liked the sound of this mission. He just wished now that it wouldn't be over all that quickly.

'Sounds easy enough,' Demetri said.

'Yes, so I expect you not to screw up,' Aro in his dangerously quite voice. 'Try to blend in. Don't let anybody suspect that what you are. Discretion is a must in this mission.'

'Don't worry master,' Jane said. 'We will not fail you.'

'Yes,' Aro said. 'I hope you are right.'

Aro remained silent for a moment, thinking things over. Then he started talking again. 'The human will be in school. Alec, Jane you two will be enrolled in it as students. Make sure you do not miss anything. Keep an eye out in every second. And once you find the find the human, don't take your eyes off him. Find a way to change him or bring him here. Don't leave rumours behind you. Demetri and Renata will be on the lookout outside. The four of you will go into town as a family. You've done this before. So don't make mistakes. We are the volturi. We implement the rules so we can't break the rules ourselves.'

'Yes master,' Jane said. 'You won't be disappointed.'

'I sure hope not,' Aro replied. 'You are dismissed. Prepare and leave as soon as you are ready.'

The four of them came out of the main chambers and shut the door behind. 'Let's get ready then. Seems easy enough,' Demetri said. 'Find human, observe human, bring human. Three little steps. How hard can that be?'

_How hard indeed. _Alec thought. _School again. This should be fun._

The following night the four of them were aboard a plane, already acting completely human, on their way to Alaska. Every pair of eyes that looked at them thought how adorable a family they were. Demetri was acting the father, Renata the mother. Alec and Jane as the twin kids. Alec smiled. If only they knew that under all the pretence they were showing off he had more authority over Demetri or Renata. They put on contacts to hide the red of their eyes and instinctively avoided any place with the sunlight.

Alec relaxed as the plane took off. He took out his play station and started playing games, his fingers moving across the buttons in lightning speed.

'Act human,' Jane hissed beside him.

'Everyone's sleeping,' Alec muttered back. 'And trust me no one can notice this. To human eyes it would just seem I'm holding this thing, not playing on it.'

Jane hissed again, discontent with his reply.

Alec ignored her. He had all the time to relax now. Once the plane landed he would get down to business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blending in was no problem at all. The four of them got in the house they had bought a little away from the suburbs. Away from people's prying eyes. As soon as they reached their place, they divided up their rooms and settled in. Next, when it was past midnight they all went hunting. Not arouse any suspicions; they went way out of town and almost out of the borders of Alaska.

_**The next morning**_

'Students this is Alec Davies and Jane Davies,' their biology teacher introduced them to the class. Without any surprise Alec noticed how every pair of eyes was staring at him and his sister. Staring with awe, almost gawking. Their looks were hard to look away from. Jane smiled at the students and without a doubt everyone of them was dazzled by that smile. Alec didn't smile because his eyes had caught something out of place, something out of the ordinary.

Every pair of eyes in the room was looking at them.

Every pair.

All.

Except one.

Alec targeted all his attention to that one person who was not mesmerized by their beauty and uncanny good looks. This was a behavior he had never seen in humans before. Humans were always bound to be awed just at the sight of them. It happened everywhere, every time, without exception.

Why was there an exception now?

Alex hardly heard his teacher when he told him and Jane to take their seats. But having the ability to hear everything, he managed to process what the teacher said, even with all his attention lying with the uninterested human. He went and took a seat never taking his off the human. He suddenly had this feeling that this could be the human Aro was looking for. Luckily for him, there was an empty seat right beside the seat where the human sat. He swung his bag off his shoulder and took his seat. Suddenly realizing that staring at a particular human like that would only arouse suspicion, he hastily looked away and looked at the teacher instead, who had already started his lecture. When the teacher turned towards the board, he spared a glance at Jane who was sitting a column away from him and two seats in front. She turned and gave him a quizzical look.

So, she had noticed.

Alec quickly blinked his eyes. Jane gave a stiff nod and turned away. She understood what Alec meant with that single blink. He would explain everything later.

Looking away from Jane, Alec's eyes fell on the human beside him. He could see the face which was at the moment hidden by a curtain of long, straight, shiny black hair. She kept looking down and scribbling in her notebook. All the other students, once or twice spared a glance at him and Jane.

Her? Not once after the first time she saw them. That was it. Just one look. Then she looked down at her notes again as though there was nothing different about the twins. She was still not sparing a glance at either him or Jane, even though he was sitting right beside her.

He could hear the whispers going on in the classroom, as clearly as though they were being spoken at a normal hearing range. The whispers were the same. Monotonous, boring,

…..lame….

'…..dude, check her out! We got some smoking walking into class today…'

'…maybe I could go introduce myself to her after class. See if I can make her get lost…..'

'….maybe she'd need help with something, I could definitely offer my assistance…..'

Alec was sure Jane could hear them loud and clear too. He could see her lips twitching ever so slightly. This part was always fun. He could hear the things being said about him too.

'…look at him. He's sooo gorgeous...'

'…I'm so breaking up with my boyfriend today and talking to him…'

'…Lucky, bitch that Jackson. Getting to sit beside him. She's not even talking to him. What a waste!...'

_Jackson._

Alec got her name.

_Jackson. Well, she's weird. She's just not normal. She didn't even spare me a second glance! And that's something I never saw happen before. This sort of behavior was definitely not of a normal human. _

He'd have to talk to her. Figure things out. She could be what they are looking for. She could also be not. He'd keep an eye on her and let Jane keep her eyes open for other possible possibilities. This one he'd handle on his own.

'Hey,' Alec called, smiling.

She turned. That was when Alec got the full view of her face. Big, ocean blue eyes, long eye lashes, a small, straight nose, thin set of pink lips and pale cheeks that instantaneously became a little red at the sight of him.

'Hi, I'm Alec,' Alec said thrusting his hand forward. 'Thought I might introduce myself to you.'

The girl didn't take his hand. Her big sapphire pools were confused. 'I already know who you are,' she said, her voice was firm yet soft.

Alec was taken aback. He wasn't expecting this reply.

'Of course you do,' Alec said, laughing it away. 'So you wanna tell me your name?'

She hesitated again. 'I'm Ariana Jackson.' She saw Alec's hand and after another moment's hesitation she took it.

Even if she felt the chill of his skin, she didn't say anything. She quickly pulled her hand away.

'Well, I really don't know how to get to my next class,' Alec said. 'And I thought you could help me out with that.'

'What do you have next?' she asked, turning away from him and opening her locker.

'Um, math, classroom 6,' Alec said, watching her taking some books from her locker and putting them in her bag.

'Yeah, I can help you out with that,' Ariana replied. 'I'm headed the same direction.'

'Oh great, you got math too?' Alec said and Ariana shut her locker.

'Yeah,' she replied shortly and started walking. Alec followed her unable to understand her. She wasn't behaving she was supposed to behave. She was supposed to behave like those girls that were whispering behind him, following him around, insulting any girl he would talk to, like they were insulting Ariana right then. But she wasn't like that. And all Alec wanted to find out was why she was so indifferent to his presence. Why wasn't it affecting her at all?

Alec quietly walked behind her towards classroom 6. He saw Jane on the way looking pointedly at him. She didn't have the same classes as him. He had promised to tell her why he behaved so weirdly in the class. And Jane was waiting for that explanation.

'I think your sister wants to talk to you,' Ariana said suddenly. Alec started.

'What?' he said. He couldn't have heard wrong. How could she know Jane wanted to talk to him?

'You sister looks like she wants to talk to you,' Ariana repeated.

'What makes you say that?' Alec wanted to know.

Ariana shrugged. 'She's looking at you.' As soon as she said that, Jane looked away. By the looks of it, Alec could guess that Jane was confused too.

'I can wait here,' Ariana offered.

Alec hesitated this time. His mind completely full.

'Thanks,' he said. 'I'll be right back.' He went to Jane. Jane gave him a look that she always gave him when she wanted explanations.

'I dunno,' said Alec in a barely audible whisper. 'She was the only one in class who didn't spare a glance at us twice. It struck me as odd. And something else apart from that also strikes me as odd about her. I can't really put a finger on it. So I'll find out more about her. She could the one we're looking for. But she might not be. So it's better not to waste both of our time behind her. You keep looking for other people that might strike as what Aro wanted. I keep an eye on her and also see if anyone else matches out interests.'

'How'd she know I wanted to talk to you?' Jane asked.

'Oddness again,' Alec said. 'It's either that or she's very observant. So it could be nothing. See you later.'

Jane nodded.

With that Alec walked away from her and joined Ariana again and they walked towards classroom 6. Ariana didn't try to make conversations. Alec, being too busy studying Ariana didn't strike up any conversation either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews people! It really helped me overcome the writer's block I was having. I owe you guys one! Thanks!**

**So here a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3

Throughout the whole math class Alec tried to read her. But he was in vain. And it was also sort of difficult for him as he sat a little behind her and her long black hair fell like a curtain over her face hiding her profile from. Only when she moved her head from her notebook to the teacher was when Alec could get a glimpse of her. But that just wasn't enough. She never looked sideways. Only her notes and the teacher. Not one glance at him throughout the whole period.

The whisperings were continuing all around him. He shut them off. He knew that it was a wrong move. Some other person could be in the room who could be the one Aro wanted. Alec wasn't positive it was Ariana.

Yet.

The bell rang marking the end of the class. Alec took his time packing his books and stationery, observing Ariana.

Nothing.

He got nothing.

Alec figured that his only way of breaking into her would be to talk to her. And for some odd reason he wasn't very confident about that option. This girl would be hard to befriend.

'Hey,' Alec called to her again. Well, it was after all his only option left. And no matter how uncomfortable and puzzling it might be he wasn't about to let go just for that.

Ariana turned and looked at him. 'Yes?' she asked politely.

'Yeah well, it turns out that I don't know the way to my next class as well,' Alec said, holding out his classroom number in one hand and scratching the back of his head with the other. 'So help me out?'

'Didn't the Ms. Perkins give you a map of the school?' Ariana asked in return.

Not the answer he expected.

Again.

'Um yeah she did actually,' Alec told her the truth. 'But I'm not a great map reader see. Ok, that's a lie. I suck at map reading. Giving me that map is as good as not giving it to me.'

'Ok, so where's your next class?' Ariana asked.

'History, classroom 14,' he said.

'Well, that's in the second building,' Ariana said. 'And that's on the other side of the field. My next class is actually in the building beside yours so I could only take you to the building. I can't really show you to your classroom. I'd be late for my class.'

_Crap. There goes my observing her for much longer. Ok so now I can pay attention to others and find out other possible "candidates"._

But something told Alec that he wouldn't be very lucky.

'That would be very helpful,' Alec said sincerely. 'I'll manage from there.'

'Or I could just give you a better option,' Ariana said looking at him properly.

'Yeah?' Alec asked. 'And what would that be?'

'There's a bunch of girls behind you who would be willing to take you till your classroom,' Ariana said. 'So why don't you just ask them instead?'

_What? Seriously? She wants me to go and take help from those girls who would be (without a doubt) more than willing to take me till my classroom. _

Alec turned back to see what she was implying. And of course she was right.

Then he turned back to look at her.

_Why the hell aren't you interested to take me to my classroom then? _

'I-,' Alec started but he was cut in by Ariana.

'Look you're even being saved the trouble of asking,' Ariana said with a smile. 'One of them is coming. Look, I'll see you around ok? I really gotta go.'

With that Ariana turned on her toes and walked away. Alec stared after her. There was nothing else he could do really. These were the times when he envied Aro and that Edward Cullen. If only he had either one of their powers he would have understood everything. Single touch or no touch. He loved his powers but it just wasn't helping him deal with the situation at hand in anyway.

'Hi, I'm Nichole,' a girl said approaching him. 'Are you having trouble finding your class? I'd be glad to help out.'

Alec looked at her.

She was blond, confident. The cheerleader type. She was even wearing her outfit.

Alec smiled. It was a hard thing to pull off given the amount of frustration building up within him right then.

'Yeah, actually I am,' he said. 'Classroom 14.'

He knew it was a better option to just take the help. He had two reasons for that. 1) He couldn't just start reading a map right now. If Ariana saw him at it he would be in for questions. And he wasn't going to put anything beside her. 2) He could use the help and ask blondie about Ariana and other people.

'Sure it in the second building on the other side of the field,' she said. 'C'mon I'll take you.'

'Thanks,' he said. 'I hope I'm not making you late for your classes or anything.'

'Oh no,' she said. 'I don't have anything right now. Just cheerleading practice but I can catch up even after escorting you.'

They came out of the building and walked across the field. The field was wet. Rain of course. It rained pretty hard the whole last night. The clouds were still about. No sign of the sun. Good for him.

Some other girls quite some distance away from them called to Nichole and waved.

'Hey, why aren't you coming?' she yelled. She and the other girls were dressed in the same cheerleader outfit. And all of them seemed to be warming up.

'I'll be there in a minute!' Nichole yelled back.

Alec could clearly see the other girl roll her eyes and grin looking pointed at him. Of course she didn't know he could see her as clearly as if she were standing right in front of him.

They kept walking.

'So where are you from?' Nichole asked Alec.

'Miami,' he said. He scoffed mentally. Like that would ever happen. They couldn't survive in sunny Miami for more than a day without detection.

'Really?' she asked excitedly. 'I've got a whole bunch of relatives there.'

Alec smiled. 'It's a pretty nice place.'

'So why are you here?' Nichole asked.

'My dad got a better offer here?' he said. 'So my whole family had to move with him.'

Alec wanted to ask her the questions. He wanted to know more about Ariana. He wanted to know about anyone who was out of place in the school. But he got no chance. It was her asking all the questions. She just wouldn't shut up. He was getting impatient. Not only that, he was getting annoyed and downright angry. He suddenly had the urge to kill her to shut her up. She was talking about everything. Not only asking him about himself. She was telling him all of her biography. And he wanted her to shut up so that he could ask the questions himself. He was getting so angry that he was having difficulty in keeping his anger in check. He could suddenly feel the venom flow in his mouth and he knew that if she didn't shut up he would do something he would regret later.

But she didn't shut up. She wasn't done with her biography.

He was having a hard time controlling himself. He tried to shut her off and think about other thing occupying his mind right then. But he couldn't do that. She was too near him to block out.

_Shut up!_

She wasn't.

He was going to slip.

But he was saved in the last moment. Well, technically Nichole was but Alec thought he was saved too. He could've blown their cover.

He was saved by some voices. And one voice he had already learned by heart.

He didn't have to look far away to find the owner. She was only about twenty meters away from where he stood. He could hear everything clearly. And in order to listen to them he could totally shut Nichole off.

'Just get out of my way,' Ariana said calmly. 'I'm gonna be late for my class.'

'And that would be any of my concern, why?' It was a guy who spoke. There were two other guys besides the one who spoke and one girl.

'I don't have time for any of your bullshit,' Ariana's voice hardened. 'So just get out of my way.'

She tried to shove past them but they weren't making it easy for her.

'Watch what you're saying Jackson,' the girl in the group said. 'You know how you're gonna pay for them.'

Ariana didn't reply. She glared at the girl.

'I'm leaving,' Ariana said and went to shove past them again but the guy who talked before got hold of her hand and pulled her back.

'Says who?' he said.

And then everything happened so fast that even Alec had difficulty catching up. Not only was it because of the rapidity of the action but also because this wasn't something he was expecting to see.

Again.

He decided that he would stop expecting for the normal where Ariana was concerned.

Ariana, in a blink of an eye had the guy's arm pinned to his back. He fell on his knees and cried out in pain.

'Touch me again, and you're dead,' Ariana said. 'I'm getting late for class.'

She released the guy and fell face down on the ground. The girl shouted after her outraged. 'Oh you are in for some rough treatment, Jackson.'

Ariana didn't seem bothered. She just walked on.

Alec didn't know how to react to this. He didn't know why he felt like smiling. And before he knew, he was. The whole scene really amused him. He thought for a moment that the guy would hurt Ariana. And he had half a mind to go and get her out of the mess. If she was Aro's human he couldn't let her get all beaten up or anything. But again, he was thrown out of proportion by her least expected reaction.

During this whole time Alec wasn't the only one whose attention got caught by the incident. Almost everyone in the field was looking at Ariana and the other gang.

'Whoa,' Nichole said beside him. 'Jackson's rough.'

This caught Alec's attention. The subject of Ariana Jackson was finally open to her now.

'She always like that?' Alec asked Nichole.

'No, not really,' Nichole replied. 'I mean I don't know much about her. She prefers to be alone and stuff. But she's usually like that with her sister and her friends. They are always having a go at each other.'

'That girl is her sister?' Alec asked looking at the girl who was now kneeling beside the injured loudmouthed guy. She was a brunette.

'Yeah,' Nichole replied. 'Well more like step as far as I know. Lexi doesn't talk about her relationship with Jackson much. She just says that Jackson's some trash that got stuck in her family.'

Alec didn't reply. Walking they had already reached the building. 'You're her sister's friend?'

'Yeah we're tight,' Nichole said. 'She's very popular here and Jackson's obviously jealous of her. So she always has a go at her.'

Alec didn't say anything.

No part of the conversation from Ariana's side showed any sign of jealousy. It also didn't seem like she was the one who started the whole conversation. It seemed more like those guys and her sister getting in her way and disturbing her.

'So that's your classroom,' Nichole said.

'Thanks,' Alec said.

'So am I gonna see you soon?' Nichole asked.

_I sure hope not._

Alec smiled. 'We'll find out. Thanks again.' With that he got in the class without giving Nichole any more chance to talk.

History was something that day that Alec could not concentrate on. Not that he needed to anyway. He knew pretty well about World War I. He was pretty sure he knew more than the guy who was teaching them.

His mind was completely occupied by the girl who just incapacitated a guy who was twice her size and height. All he could think about was Ariana Jackson and how she couldn't just be normal. Everything pointed to her as being out of the ordinary. He thought about in how many ways she had proven she could be just the person Aro wanted.

He played and replayed every conversation he had with her and the scene at the field. He was almost sure he had the right girl. He had the right human for Aro.

Yet whenever he played the scene at the field in his mind, he couldn't help but smile. She was not only a mystery to him anymore.

Ariana Jackson, right human or not, Alec Volturi was definitely amused by her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell rang indicating the end of school for the day. Alec knew he had to talk to her again. If he was to make head or tail of whatever potential Ariana possessed, he needed to talk to her again.

He didn't find her anywhere in the school grounds. He stood and concentrated into finding her voice in the confusing jumble of all the voices in the school. But it wasn't there. Well, truth be told he wasn't surprised about that. One thing he did succeed in noticing about Ariana Jackson was that she didn't talk much. So finding her by following her voice wasn't something Alec was vouching on. Not being able to find her in any other way, he left the attempt and went outside the school towards the parking lot. He found Jane already there, waiting by the car. She was looking around everywhere and at everybody.

'Took you long enough,' Jane said, her lips barely moving.

Even in the bustle of students and the noise of engines Alec could hear her clearly. 'Yeah sorry,' he apologized. 'You have any luck?'

'Not more than you,' Jane said. 'But we'll talk about that later. It's really annoying talking to you when you're standing five meters away from me.'

'I'm coming,' Alec said, crossing the distance and going towards her. When he was crossing, his eyes finally found her. Ariana. She was headed out of the school grounds and she was on foot. He had stopped in the middle of his way to look at her.

Well, here was his chance. He could go and chat with her. Try to get to know more about her.

'Yeah sure go ahead,' Jane said in a bored voice. 'I'll get myself home. Do you need the car or do I get to take it.'

'Like I know yet,' Alec said. 'Stay here for the time being. Wait for me.'

'Sure,' Jane said, still in the bored voice. 'When have I not.'

Alec changed course and walked towards Ariana instead. She was almost out the school grounds.

'Hey Ariana, wait!' Alec called, running to her at a human speed.

She turned and Alec could clearly hear her sigh though he knew she didn't mean for him to hear that. Who sighed like that in front of him? No one. No one, but her.

'Well there's a first time for everything,' Alec heard Jane say.

Sometimes Jane could be such a pain in the ass.

'Yes?' Ariana asked politely. 'I'm sure you don't need to find a class?'

'Of course not,' Alec said, flashing his dazzling smile. There seemed to be only one problem with all of it.

Ariana didn't seem to be dazzled.

'Well, then?' Ariana urged.

'Nothing,' Alec said. 'I just wanted to talk, you know. Why are you on foot? Do you need a ride? I could give you a ride home.'

'Thanks,' Ariana said. 'But I prefer walking. I appreciate the offer anyway.'

'Well, then it's okay,' Alec said. 'I could give you company if you don't mind.'

'Um-well I prefer walking alone,' Ariana replied. Her voice was apologetic. 'I'm sorry. It's nothing to do with you, ok? You seem like a great guy. But I walk alone. I always have. It helps me think.'

'Oh don't worry about it,' Alec said genuinely taken aback.

'Thanks,' Ariana said. 'I'll see you at school tomorrow then.'

With that Ariana turned and started walking away.

'Oooo, rejection must hurt, huh?' Jane said in an amused voice. 'Well, I never thought I'd get to see that in my entire life!'

Alec rolled his eyes and walked towards Jane. 'I told you something was different about this girl.'

'Just because some girl doesn't take interest in you doesn't mean she's the one Aro wants, Alec,' Jane said. 'Don't you think you're taking this a bit too personally?'

Alec reached the car and got in behind the wheel. Jane got in the passenger seat and Alec started the car.

'No Jane this is not personal,' Alec protested. 'What sort of human isn't awed or charmed by us? It's not normal, ok? This has never happened before!'

'See?' Jane said. 'And you how can you call that _not personal_?'

Alec heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. Jane was as stubborn as she was annoying.

'So what did you find?' Alec asked.

'There was a girl in my English class and a guy in maths,' Jane said. 'I thought I should keep an eye on them. Did you find anyone else besides her?'

'No,' Alec replied. 'Maybe I should follow her. She would never know.'

'Give it a rest, Alec,' Jane said. 'Talk to her tomorrow okay. She can't push you away forever. And if she does, then I can always go and try to make friends with her.'

For some odd reason the idea of Jane befriending Ariana made Alec feel very insecure. But he brushed it off. 'Sure you can,' he said.

'I hope Demetri and Renata had some luck,' Jane said.

'It's just our first day and you're already losing patience,' Alec said. 'These missions take time.'

Alec sat on his bed and thought things through. Demetri and Renata had no success yet. Jane was out keeping her eyes and ears open. She was so impatient. The sooner the mission was over the sooner she would be able to go back to Volterra. She didn't like it out much.

Alec on the other hand wanted to spend as time out as possible. He didn't like being stuck inside the castle. He had no idea how the wives could live without _ever _getting out.

His gut told him that Ariana was the human Aro was looking for. She had to be. Jane had a point too. Aside from the fact that she didn't seem awed, dazzled or in any way interested in them didn't necessarily mean that she had some special potential.

He stood up. He was getting bored and it was pretty late. Almost the whole town was already asleep. He didn't need to hunt but he didn't want to stay inside either. Renata and Demetri were home. One watching TV downstairs and one lying down reading in her room. That had to be Renata. Demetri wasn't the reading type. Not wanting to go past Demetri, Alec got out of the house through his window.

There was a cool breeze blowing outside. The kind breeze that blows bearing the premonition of a downpour. It was dark outside. No other lights could be seen except the street lights at a distance. The whole town was asleep. Well good for him. Now he could run and refresh himself a bit.

'Where are you going?' Jane asked, seeing him on the window ledge. So Jane had returned.

'Going for a run,' he said. 'Where were you?'

'Here and there,' Jane said shrugging. 'Try not to get seen.'

'Yeah, whatever,' Alec replied. 'Stop telling me the obvious already.'

'Your call,' Jane said. 'I was just helping as the obvious doesn't seem to be registered in your head for more that ten minutes tops.'

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. The next second he wasn't in the window ledge anymore.

The run was feeling really refreshing. After a whole day of being cooped up in school and worrying about this and worrying about that, Alec felt that he'd deserved a break. He ran deeper in the forest. The clouds rumbled and roared and Alec waited for the rain. He decided he could go around the town a little bit. There were no people in the streets and it would help him to get to know the town better. So liking his idea he headed back for town. He slowed down and walked at a human pace. Just in case. The whole environment was filled with people's even breathing and the barking of dogs every now and then. He went past the school. At night the school almost looked like a haunted place. With the four buildings and the deserted grounds, it totally looked haunted. He was astonished at how something that looked like this at night could completely change into something else during the day. It reminded him of himself in an odd way. Not only himself, but all vampires. How vampires were thought to be the hunters and all the scary stuff of the night and in the morning they were thought to be dozing in coffins. Hilarious. Alec personally liked night better. It saved him the trouble of blending in.

He walked past the school and along the way he noticed a human smell around. There were no houses so nearby where he was at that moment. It was only a park. And he had made to enter it when he got the smell. Who the hell was in the park at this time of the night? Must be some crooks or it could be a Hobo or something.

He still wanted to see what the person was doing. He couldn't hear anything except breathing. The sound of the breathing was uneven. He got up on a tree and switch from tree to tree and was finally above the person. It didn't look a crook or a Hobo. It looked like a girl. It was a girl.

It was Ariana.

When Alec recognized her he almost lost his footing on the branch due the shock he got on recognizing her.

_What in the world is she doing here? It's a park and it's dark. Not some place for her to e in the middle of the night!_

He soundlessly got down from the tree and approached her. He didn't know if it was such a good idea to do that but he didn't know what else to do. His footsteps hardly made any sound on the soft grass.

'What are you doing here?' Alec asked her when he came up to her. Ariana was sitting on a park bench with her feet up hugging them to her chest. She was startled and she hurriedly looked around to see who spoke.

'Who's there?' she called.

'It's me, Alec,' Alec replied coming out of the shadows. 'What are you doing here?'

'Alec?' Ariana was surprised. She didn't know what to say for a while. After about a minute she came up with, 'Are you stalking me?'

'No, no,' Alec replied truthfully. 'This was a complete coincident. And quite an alarming one.'

Ariana turned away and Alec said, 'You never really got around answering my question. What are you doing here really? It's way past midnight.'

'Yeah,' Ariana replied quietly. 'I'm aware of the time.'

'And?' Alec urged her on.

Ariana turned her face to look at him again, her eyes and expression showing a rigid toughness. 'I might ask you the same question.'

'I was getting bored,' Alec chose to stick with the truth. 'So I figured I'd walk around a bit. Now you're turn.'

'Nothing,' she said.

Alec took some more steps forward and took a seat beside her on the park bench. The clouds rumbled above them again.

'It's gonna start raining soon,' Alec said. 'Maybe you should go back home.'

'I'm fine, thanks,' she replied. She looked away from him and put her head down on her knees.

'You were crying,' Alec said. It wasn't a question but a statement. It didn't take him much time to put two and two together. He had heard her uneven breathing and had seen her red eyes. Even though there was no trace of any tears on her face, Alec knew that she had been crying. And then he badly wanted to know why. He wanted to know what made her so upset that she had to cry like this in secret.

He was curious why his primal instincts weren't taking over already. The instincts that would make him want to sink his canines into her throat. She was alone and sitting unaware right beside him in a deserted park in the darkness. There couldn't be a better environment for hunting. She as good as readily giving herself over to him. He could smell her blood and hear her pulse beats right underneath her skin. All these put together, was enough to tempt him.

But the temptation just was not coming. He was oddly more interested and curious to know why she was upset rather than know how her blood tasted.

'So you wanna tell me what got you so upset?' Alec asked.

He suddenly realized what he was feeling. He was feeling concerned.

_Why am I concerned? It's just a human. _

'I'm not upset,' Ariana replied.

Alec didn't pay any heed to what she said. 'Are you upset over what happened at school today?'

'What do you mean?' Ariana asked. 'Nothing happened at school today.'

'I saw you beat up this guy who was annoying you,' Alec said, a smile forming upon his face. 'And you say nothing happened?'

'You saw that?' Ariana asked sounding slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah, hard not to really,' he replied. 'Almost the whole school saw that.'

She didn't reply. Alec thought she was a bit let down by the information he shared with her just now.

'It was cool,' he said, trying to make amends.

'What was?' Ariana asked, caught off guard.

'The beating up,' Alec said.

'I wasn't beating him up,' Ariana replied. 'It was just self defense. And you're new here. So you wouldn't know this but this is nothing new really. Today happens quite frequently.'

'And you put up with it all the time?' he asked, because he just couldn't think of a reason why she would.

'It's nothing,' Ariana replied. 'I just got too used to all this. Nothing that I can get upset over really.'

'So what are you upset about?' Alec asked.

'It's nothing,' Ariana replied.

'You say that a lot,' Alec observed. 'Why don't you lose that word and tell me what really happened? It'll make you feel better.'

'Yeah? How do you know?'

'You can say I'm talking from experience. If something bothers me I share it with someone. Most of the times it's Jane. It really helps.'

'Yeah well, I don't know if works for everyone.'

'Why don't you give it a shot?'

Ariana remained silent. She didn't know what it was that was stopping her from yelling at Alec and telling him to leave her alone. She was liking the company. That was a first. And it shocked the hell out of her. She didn't know after how many years she was actually liking someone's company. The company she was used to made the whole concept of company bitter for her. But now, she could feel it change.

Ariana put her feet down and leaned against the bench. During her movement Alec noticed the bruises on her hand and a slight cut on her face. None of her injuries were bleeding, for which Alec was thankful.

'What happened to you?' he asked. Again the concern! Where was it coming from?

'Huh?'

'You're hurt,' Alec said.

'Oh these?' Ariana replied, pulling her jacket sleeves lower down her wrists to cover up the bruises. 'I tripped.'

'Oldest excuse in the book,' Alec said. 'Let me guess, before you tripped you ran into a door too.'

Ariana smiled despite herself. 'Yeah. How'd you find out?'

'Let's just say, I've read the whole excuses book,' he said good humouredly.

Ariana's smile locked his eyes on it. He couldn't look away. This was the first time he had seen her smile in the whole day. And he surprised himself by finding out that he liked it more than he should. Ariana was confusing him in more than just one way.

What he did next surprised him even more. He reached out and caught hold her wrist, pulled her sleeve up and moved his thumb over the bruise. Ariana was so shocked by his bold move that she sat immobilized. She couldn't even make herself pull her hand away from his grip.

'That doesn't look like something you get because of tripping,' Alec commented.

Even though Ariana was outraged by his move, she couldn't make her anger surface. She was having so much difficulty in surfacing her anger that it made her doubt if it was there at all. Despite all she was feeling she couldn't much help register that his icy touch felt incredibly good over her burning bruise.

'It's-I well-,' Ariana failed to find words to reply to him.

She was saved whatsoever by the clouds over her. With another loud roar, the clouds let down the water they were holding in them for so long. It wasn't just rain, it was a downpour. The noise of the rain falling with such force on the grass, blocked out all other sounds around the vicinity.

'It's raining. You should go back home,' Alec said.

'I'm fine here,' Ariana said.

'You're getting wet,' Alec said. 'You might catch a cold. So it's better you go back.'

Ariana sighed. Even in the loud rhythmic sound of the rain and the thunder, the slight, inaudible sound of Ariana's sigh did not go amiss.

'Okay, fine,' Alec said. 'You don't wanna go home. At least get under a shade.' He looked around and found the largest tree around. Having his hand still gripped around her wrist, he pulled her gently and in a human strength. Even that pull got Ariana to her feet.

'Where are you taking me?' Ariana asked calmly.

'Under that tree,' Alec said. 'At least it's dry there.'

Ariana didn't complain. She soundlessly followed him there. Underneath the tree was drier that most of the park. The vast canopy of the tree shielded them from the rain efficiently. Alec let go of her hand and Ariana stood leaning against the tree. Alec followed suit.

'Why aren't you going home?' Ariana asked. 'Aren't your people gonna worry if they don't find you home.'

'No,' Alec said. 'They know I'm out.'

'And they don't mind?' Ariana was astonished.

'No,' Alec said. 'I've always been like this.'

A silence followed. It wasn't an awkward one. It was just a silence. They stood and listened to the sound of the rain and the thunder. In their silence the sound of the rain seemed to grow louder. The silence continued for a few minutes before Ariana broke it.

'It's not that I don't want to go back to the house, it's just that I can't,' Ariana confessed quietly.

'Why?' Alec asked furrowing his eyebrows.

'I have no idea how why I am telling you this,' Ariana said. 'I've never really talked much to anyone for a while.'

'I'm all ears,' Alec said, unable to contain his curiosity for any longer.

'I have been thrown out of the house for the night,' Ariana stated in the same quiet tone.

'What?' Alec was definitely taken aback at this. 'But the weather's not good. Maybe they are calling you back.'

This made Ariana laugh. It was a humorless laugh. Alec noticed that her laugh didn't reach her eyes. 'You don't have to worry about that,' she said. 'They wouldn't bother. I've been thrown out in worse conditions trust me.'

'Why? You're parents can't really throw you out like that?'

'You're right, they can't,' Ariana replied. 'It's gonna be a bit tough for them to do that from where they are right now.'

Alec seemed confused and it must have shown on his face for Ariana said right then, 'My parents passed away.'

'I'm sorry,' Alec replied. 'Who do you live with then?'

'My step parents,' Ariana replied.

'Step _parents_?'

'Yeah,' Ariana said and then she started explaining. 'My mom died when I was two and after that my dad remarried. My step mom never really liked me but she was careful not to show it in front of my dad. My dad used to go out of town because of his business frequently. My step mom, Verona, brought this man, Roger home in his absence. The guy was scary. And Verona was openly cheating on my dad in front of me. I told my dad once all about this. But I was five. He didn't believe me. After that Verona and Roger threatened me never to say anything to my dad again. I was scared; I never opened my mouth again.'

Alec listened without any interruption and all the attention he could master. He could practically listen to the hurt in her voice. And he could already guess what happened in the story next.

'Then my dad passed away when I was seven,' Ariana continued. 'And Verona married Roger and I got inconveniently stuck in their picture. I've been treated this way since I was seven so it's no big deal for me really.'

'If it's no big deal for you why were you crying?' Alec asked his voice hard.

'I wasn't,' Ariana said.

'Don't kid yourself, Ariana. It's not hard to see that you were,' Alec said. 'Were they the one who beat you up too?'

Ariana didn't reply. She couldn't. It was as if a big lump was stuck in her throat all of a sudden. She simply looked down and stared at her feet.

Alec took this as a yes and instantly a kind of primal rage shot through him. He didn't know where it was coming from. And he didn't care.

'Why did they do that?'

'Today?' Ariana asked. 'It was because I knocked down that guy. You know the one you saw. It was my step sister's boyfriend. I knew this was coming the moment I did that.'

'Then why'd you do it?'

'I snapped,' Ariana admitted. 'I lost my patience.'

Alec didn't say anything. He wasn't angry. He was outraged. All he desired right now was to make a visit to Ariana's place and kill them. Kill them slowly. Part of his subconscious was still wondering where this rage, this concern and the protectiveness towards the human girl standing right beside him came from. But a bigger part of him didn't care about any of this. He just wanted to let his senses take over him and commit murder tonight.

'Thanks,' Ariana said suddenly. This one word of hers dragged Alec out of the animalistic trance that was taking over him and he looked over at Ariana in surprise.

'For what?' he asked.

'I don't know. For listening to me I guess,' I Ariana said. 'I never talked to anyone about this before. You're right. It sort of feels good.'

Then she turned and smiled at him and that made him forget everything. Everything, from his murderous instincts to his confusion. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and before he knew he was smiling back at her.

'Don't worry about,' he said, waving the matter away. 'You can tell me anything you want.'

She nodded, thankful.

'When can you go home anyway?' he asked.

'When they unlock the door,' Ariana replied. 'And that's not gonna happen before morning.'

'You are gonna stay here the whole night?' Alec asked disbelievingly.

'Yeah,' Ariana replied. 'What's left of it.'

Alec still wanted to go and hunt her family but a bigger and more rational park of him wanted to stay with her.

'Tell me about you,' Ariana wanted to know.

_Where to start!_

Alec decided to stick to the story they made up to tell the people here even though he wanted to tell her the truth. No human had ever affected him, the way Ariana was. And he could not put a finger on the emotion and feelings that he felt when around her.

But despite all this, one fact failed to get out of his mind.

Ariana could be the human that Aro was looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'So did you get a hard time when you finally got home?' Alec asked. He was leaning against the locker beside Ariana's as Ariana started to put her stuff inside hers. She got so startled by Alec's sudden appearance that she shut her locker door instantly and stared at him with wide eyes.

'What are you doing here?' she asked back in a whisper.

'Am I not supposed to be here?' Alec asked back. 'This is also my school right?'

'No, I didn't mean that. I meant what are you doing beside my locker?'

'I came to talk to you.'

'You can't _just_ do that!'

'I think I _just_ did that last night and am doing it right now too,' Alec answered coolly. Surprisingly, he found it very amusing to watch Ariana all flustered. There was this feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain.

'Well, firstly you're not telling anybody about last night!' Ariana said. 'And we really can't talk in school.'

Alec raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah? Why not?'

Ariana looked behind her. Alec followed her gaze and saw that Ariana's sister, with a couple of friends were walking their way.

'Look, if you don't wanna make things harder for me, can you please pretend that you don't know me in school?' Ariana requested Alec.

Alec was about to protest but he was stopped short by the expression on her face. It wasn't angry, sad or irritated. It was just helpless and pleading.

'Can we meet after school then?' Alec asked.

'After -,' Ariana turned again. Her sister was gaining in fast. Ariana nodded to Alec hurriedly. 'Sure.'

'And you're going to tell me why we can't talk in school,' Alec said.

'You should really go now!' Ariana said urgently.

'Will you tell me why we can't talk in school and why I have to pretend not to know you?'

'Okay, okay fine,' Ariana gave in. 'Now you should really go.'

'I'll wait for you in the park then,' Alec said and turned the way and walked off. While walking off Alec heard Ariana heave a sigh of relief.

Ariana walked out of school and was walking back home when she remembered that she had to meet Alec in the park. She sighed again and took a turn towards the park. Not a lot of people visited the park in her town so even in the daytime the park was relatively empty. The grass was wet from the rain of the previous night and from the morning.

'Hey,' Ariana heard Alec's voice but couldn't see him anywhere. 'You came.'

'Umm, yeah,' Ariana replied. 'Err, where exactly are you?'

'Up here,' he replied. Ariana looked up to find Alec sitting on a low branch of a highly spread out tree. This was the same tree they had taken shelter under the night before. Alec jumped down and gave Ariana a smile.

'So why did you wanna talk?' Ariana asked impatiently.

Alec shrugged. 'No reason. But let's start by you explaining to me why we can't talk in school.'

Ariana rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Fine,' she said. 'My sister's sorta into you.'

Alec raised his eyebrow. _No surprises there._ 'That would stop us talking in school, why?'

'She doesn't like me talking to people she likes,' Ariana explained fidgeting a little bit. 'Gives me a hard time later.'

Alec nodded. 'Why are you so scared? Why can't you just leave them or something?'

'Leave them?' Ariana said incredulously. 'And go where exactly? I don't have any relatives that I know of. And if I do have any, they are not willing to take me in. These are the only people I have. You know what they say, beggars can't be choosers.'

Alec didn't know how to reply to that. He felt a sudden urge to wrap his arms around this girl and tell her he would take care of everything. He didn't even know where these feelings were coming from?

'Sorry Alec,' Ariana said with a sigh. 'I didn't mean to burden you with all these. I just don't want any more trouble for me you know.'

'I understand,' Alec said.

'I have to go now,' Ariana said. 'I have a lot of chores left to do.'

Ariana turned to leave.

'Can we meet again tonight?' Alec blurted out before he could stop himself. He was supposed to be keeping an eye out for other humans too. But he couldn't help it. He felt he needed to see Ariana again. His feelings were confusing him.

Ariana turned. 'I dunno. I guess we'll see.'

She turned and walked out of the park.

* * *

><p>'We might have company soon,' Demetri informed everyone at the house that evening.<p>

'Why?' Jane asked, curious.

'I heard some stories about people disappearing in town,' Demetri said. 'Most of them are young teenage girls and women in their early twenties. Seems like the work of a choosy killer.'

'It could be a normal psychopath,' suggested Renata.

'It's best to keep a lookout for trouble still,' Jane said in her authoritative voice.

'I'm sure it's one of us,' Demetri said, confidently. 'And he's moving in this area. The disappearances lead here.'

'We really can't let anything come here,' Alec said. 'We can't afford to be noticed at this point. See anything, kill it on sight!' Regardless of what reason Alec was giving, he was mostly thinking about Ariana. He felt this protectiveness for her and didn't want anything harming her.

Demetri nodded.

Night fell. Demetri left the house to keep watch. It was his job that night to keep an eye on the whole area. Renata and Jane went away to hunt.

* * *

><p>Ariana slumped on her bed, all exhausted from finishing all her chores for the last three hours at a stretch. Then there were homework left to be done. With great effort she sat up and dragged herself to her desk in order to finish her homework. The rest of the house had already turned off their lights. That meant she had to too. That had always been the rule although Ariana found no logic behind it.<p>

She switched off her light and switched on her table lamp. She had one whole exercise to do for Trig, an essay for Bio and another for history.

She started with the Trig. She liked Trig. That homework wouldn't take her time to finish. And she finished that in half an hour. Closing her Trig homework, she pulled the history one towards her.

She wasn't great very good with history. But what had to be done had to be done. The topic was World War II. She had to write a whole essay about the consequences of the war. She opened her text book to get some help out of it. She read two whole pages about the war and didn't get anything out of it. Nothing was registering her exhausted brain.

She slammed her book shut and dropped her pen. She's had enough! She wanted to go to sleep. She was so tired. But she knew she could not. She had to get her homework done. She walked about her room for a while, trying to get rid of her sleep. She looked at the clock. It was past one.

Suddenly she remembered what Alec had told her. Was he waiting in the park for her? She felt this restless feeling take over her. And she somehow knew it had something to do with making Alec wait. Unable to brush off the feeling even after trying for several minutes, Ariana heaved a defeated sigh, put on her jacket and her shoes and tiptoed downstairs. She couldn't use the small window in her room as an exit and entrance route into the house as she lived in the attic and that was three storeys high. She got out through a window in the corridor of the second floor because the burglar alarm was set at the front door and the last thing she wanted to do was set that off.

She jumped on the shade below and slid down a tree trunk from there. As soon as her feet touched the ground she started off for the park. It was dark. The helpful lights from the street light stopped assisting her as soon as she entered the park. The park had one or two lights dispersed and the light didn't reach the whole park. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness first and then took some steps forward looking for Alec.

'You got me thinking you wouldn't come,' Alec's voice seemed to have come from nowhere. Ariana gave a small yelp of surprise and jumped.

'Whoa, it's just me,' Alec said appearing from behind her.

'Why do you always sneak up on me like that?' Ariana demanded.

'Sorry,' Alec apologized.

Alec was feeling ecstatic at seeing Ariana again. He couldn't help but smile.

'So did you get into any trouble coming here?' Alec asked.

'No,' Ariana replied. 'I got busy with homework and lost track of time.'

'Homework?' Alec fell from the sky. 'Oh right the history thing. I forgot about it.'

'It's due tomorrow, you do know that don't you?' Ariana said. They started walking through the park. The grass was still wet under their feet.

Alec shrugged it off. 'I'll manage somehow.' The soft light from one of the street lamps hit them as they walked past it. Ariana for the first time noticed exactly how good looking Alec was. It made her heart skip a beat. That never before happened to her and she was a bit taken aback by her own reaction. He had slight smile on his face and that made his features even more handsome. His windswept dark hair on the other hand gave him a roguish look, but it suited him perfectly.

Ariana tore her eyes away from his face and silently scolded herself for her feelings. It was not like her to go gaga over a guy within a minute. Truth be told she liked Alec. He was charming and the only person ever who had tried to understand her.

But she knew she didn't like him in the romantic sort of way. It was more like the friendship sort of way.

'Did you start on it?' Alec asked.

'On what?' Ariana asked. She had lost complete track on whatever they were talking about before.

'The history homework,' Alec said. 'It's about the World War II wasn't it?'

'Oh that, yeah, it's about the world war,' Ariana said. 'No I didn't start on it yet. It's too troublesome. I can't get any help from the text book either.'

'Oh yeah, the text book's no use,' Alec said. He had finished reading it in one day. And they had gotten a lot of facts wrong and had totally forgotten to mention many important stuff. That text book was rubbish alright.

'So how are you gonna get your info?' Ariana asked.

'I dunno,' Alec replied. _From memory? _'Let's not talk about school work.'

'Sure,' Ariana said. 'What do you have in mind? There's not much I can tell you.'

'Interests?' Alec asked.

Ariana laughed. The laughter rang like musical bells in Alec's ears. He smiled.

'What's the joke?' he asked.

'Interests, huh?' Ariana said, a smile was still there on her face. 'Sure I had interests. A lot of them. Now I really don't have any. Except one maybe. I held on to that.'

'And what's that?' Alec asked.

'Books,' Ariana said. 'I like reading. That's about the only thing I like doing.'

'What happened to the rest?' Alec asked.

'I got over them,' Ariana said with a shrug. 'Not a lot of freedom present at the moment to chase my dre-, Alec are you ok?'

Alec could smell something. Danger. It was moving in fast. And he knew it showed on his face when he heard Ariana's concern. But before he could make up an excuse to tell Ariana, all the scopes for Alec to make the excuses disappeared within a second when he heard Ariana's scream. And he knew he was too late.

His eyes shot at Ariana and he saw to his immense surprise that she was standing there, struggling and behind her stood a tall red haired guy, holding her by her neck and his mouth inches away from her jugular.

Primal rage shot through Alec right at that instance and he didn't care about anything but to save Ariana and kill the vampire in front of him solely because he had laid a hand on her. He never wanted to save a human this bad in his entire life and he didn't know why he wanted to save someone so badly now. But frankly, at that moment he didn't care.

'Let her go,' Alec said between gritted teeth. His voice was hardly audible but the other vampire had no trouble hearing him. He lifted his bloodlust eyes from Ariana's neck and looked at Alec as though only realizing he was there. Ariana's eyes were closed with fear and Alec could hear her quick, loud breathing.

Alec calculated everything up just by one look at the other vampire. He was a new born, that's why he was distracted enough by Ariana's blood to notice that another vampire was standing right there. His speed was like that of a new born and by the way he was holding Ariana, Alec was afraid that he might crush her with the amount of force he was applying. He needed to act fast. But if he did something now, Ariana was most likely to get hurt. Alec was not in favour of Ariana's blood spilling at the moment. The newborn would go mad and distracted enough for Alec to kill him fast but he didn't know what effect Ariana's blood would have on him. And he wasn't about to risk knowing.

'Who the hell are you?' the other vampire asked.

'Just let her go,' Alec repeated. Though his voice sounded pretty calm he was boiling with rage inside. As soon as he was sure Ariana would be safe he would rip the vampire's head off and make sure it hurt.

The new born vampire laughed. 'Now why would I do that?'

'Because I asked you to,' Alec answered.

'Oh yeah? And why would I listen to you again?' the new born demanded.

'Because I'm going to kill you other wise,' Alec replied. Then he added. 'No, I'm gonna kill you anyway.'

Ariana's eyes shot open at this. What the hell was Alec saying? He was a teenage high school boy and these lame threats would never work! But then she saw his eyes and the fury bubbling through them. It made her want to run away and cower somewhere.

The new born seemed to be enraged at this. He just sneered at Alec and said, 'I'll deal with you later.' Then he lowered his head and took in the smell of Ariana's blood. Ariana gave out a cry. She couldn't understand what was happening. Was the man going to bite her or something? It was so bizarre. But she knew that the man was aiming to kill her. She didn't know how she knew that. Intuition? She always had good intuition. She knew now that she would die. She wasn't all that sad about dying. Because her life as it was, was nothing worth living for anyway. But right at that moment she wasn't all that enthusiastic about dying. She had just made a friend. Just found a reason worth living in her life and fate had to play this huge joke on her. It just was not fair.

She felt the man's cold teeth touch her skin and her eyes grew wide with fear. She looked at Alec and could only see some sort of concentration in his eyes. _What the hell was he concentrating about now?_

The man was going to bite her. And there was a big possibility she would die if she lost too much blood and that fate was knocking on her door. Any second now, the man would sink his teeth in her neck.

She was unable to do anything but call for help. The man's arm was suffocating her. And she was too scared to even call out. She closed her eyes knowing that the end.

'Alec,' she said softly, her voice shaking with fear. She didn't know why she called out his name. Maybe because he was right there in front of her or because she thought he was the only one in her life who would actually come forward to help her.

On hearing his name Alec looked at Ariana to tell her not to worry but she had already closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come.

But it never came.

The teeth never sank in.

The guy suddenly released her and she fell on the ground and started coughing. She could breathe freely again. She felt Alec kneel beside her and his arm around her trying to make her stand up.

'Ariana! Ariana, are you okay?' Alec asked. 'Can you stand?'

Ariana nodded, unable to speak. Alec helped her up. She could hear the other guy screaming at the top of his lungs. 'Why can't I see anything? Give me my senses back!'

'What's wrong with him?' Ariana asked, though chokes.

'Nothing, just stay behind me,' Alec ordered.

Alec slowly removed his powers off the newborn. He was confused for one moment and then his eyes fell on Alec and he growled in anger and charged to him. This time Alec was ready. As the newborn charged, Alec ducked. Alec speed was far superior to that of the newborn's and within seconds Alec had broken of both of his legs like shards of glass. The newborn sat on his now obsolete knees and stared at Alec, his eyes wide with fear.

'Who are you?' he asked.

Alec went close to him and said. 'No one touches her.' With that he thrashed his face with the back of his hand with such strength that the newborn's head broke to several minute shards and his body fell limp and dropped to the ground.

Ariana screamed. And then put her hands on her mouth to stop herself. _What just happened? Alec, he just…..how is that…he…_

Alec turned to Ariana and looked at her cautiously. 'Ariana?'

Ariana looked back at him, and her expression was something of a mixture of disbelief and fear. Fear being the major part. All in all she was very much freaked out.

Alec stepped towards her cautiously. 'Ariana? There's nothing to be afraid of. He's not coming back.'

He took another tentative step towards her. 'Ariana?'

Ariana took a step back. Tears of fear were rolling down her cheeks.

Then she opened her mouth and asked addressed Alec.

'What the hell are you?'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews guys! :D**

**So here comes the next chapter. **

'Ariana?' Alec called again, slowly minimizing the distance between them. 'Please don't be afraid, okay?'

Ariana was still shaking uncontrollably. Tears of fear were still falling down her cheeks. 'Wh-what did you just do? You just-you just-oh my god! What are you, Alec?'

'I'm not going to harm you,' Alec said in a soft, cautious, reassuring voice. 'I'll tell you everything. You need to calm down first.'

'Wh-what-why did that person just break?' Ariana asked incoherently. 'You were a blur and you-you.' At this point she took in a huge breath and could not go on any longer.

'Ariana, listen,' Alec practically begged. 'I'm going to tell you everything. You need to calm down first, okay?'

'Calm down?' Ariana voice rose a little from the squeak. 'What just happened? I thought you were my friend. I trusted you!'

Alec closed the gap between them in a nanosecond. Ariana yelped in surprise and fear. Ariana wanted to take several steps backwards. She wanted to run away from him. She wanted all this to be just a very bad dream.

But her feet didn't seem to comply. All she could do was remain frozen on spot. She didn't even have the courage to shout. She could shout. Maybe someone would come to help her. She plucked up all her courage to scream.

But Alec knew what she was about to do even before she could open her mouth. His hand came on top of her mouth stopping her from uttering a sound. Their faces were so close that Ariana could feel his breath on her face. Ariana didn't want to know anymore what Alec was. She was certain of one thing. He was dangerous.

Alec looked into her oceanic depths and could only find fear there. She was scared of him. Terrified would be the right word. And somehow it caused Alec pain. The kind of pain he never felt before.

'Shush, Ariana,' he said. 'You don't have to be afraid of me. I would never harm you. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just calm down and don't be scared.'

He removed his hand from over Ariana's mouth. She didn't scream. Neither did she make any sort of sound.

'Okay,' Alec said. 'Will you listen to me?'

Ariana lifted her face up and looked at him. After about a minute pause, she nodded.

'Thank you,' Alec said. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Demetri. 'Come to the park. There's something for you to clean up.' With that he hung up.

'My answers,' Ariana said.

'Not here,' Alec said. 'Let's go somewhere else.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you,' Ariana said, trying to put up a bold expression but the tears gave her away.

Alec reached up and rubbed them off her cheeks with his thumb. 'I'm never going to hurt you Ariana. Just believe that ok?' He waited for his words to sink in and when he got no reply from Ariana, he said, 'C'mon.'

'Where are you taking me?' Ariana asked, as Alec pulled her out of the park.

'Okay, will it make you feel safer, if you were to choose the place where we could talk?' Alec asked. 'Then please do.'

'By-by the lake,' she said the first location that came to her mind.

Alec nodded. It didn't take them much time to exit the park. When they walked on the side walk heading towards the lake, silence prevailed upon them. Alec did not want to hurry Ariana. The most reasonable thing that he could do was kill Ariana, the only witness to the whole scene. But it was Ariana. And he could never make himself kill her. Even the mere thought of it brought him insurmountable pain. All he wanted Ariana to do now was to believe him and accept him like she did before.

Ariana's brain was shutting down. She couldn't believe she was walking on the side walk with a killer by her side. A killer who couldn't possibly be anything human. How could she have agreed to hear him out? But odd as it was, she felt reassured by his voice. She believed him when he said he would never hurt her. And some part of her wanted to hear him out.

When they reached the lakeside, Ariana stopped walking. Alec followed suit. Ariana wasn't breaking the silence so Alec took the initiative.

'What do you want to know?' Alec asked. Alec knew he was breaking the core rule on which the Volturi was actually formed.

Secrecy.

He was ready to tell Ariana everything about himself. He didn't care what the Volturi would think. He only cared about what Ariana would think.

'Let's start with what you are,' Ariana said.

Alec sighed.

Ariana waited for him to start his explanation. She looked at the reflection of the moon on the lake water. Silvery light from the moon surrounded them.

'Do you believe in vampires?' Alec asked slowly.

'Tell me you're not that,' Ariana said.

Alec didn't answer immediately.

Ariana let out a sigh. 'Okay. So you are one.'

'Ariana,' Alec said. 'Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm not human. I'm never gonna harm you.'

'You keep saying that?' Ariana said.

'Yes, because I mean it,' Alec answered. 'And you need to trust me.'

'That other man, was he one too?' she asked.

'Yes, he was a newborn,' Alec explained. 'Meaning he just recently became a vampire. So he had far lesser control over himself.'

'Was he going to bite me?' Ariana asked.

'Yes,' Alec said.

'If he did, would I have become one too?' Ariana kept the questions coming.

'No,' Alec said. 'You probably would have died. He would've completely drained you.'

'So I would've died if you didn't save me back there?'

Alec didn't know where she was going with the questions. 'Yes, you would have.'

'Thank you,' she said. 'For saving my life.' Her tone wasn't mocking. It was sincere.

'I couldn't let him hurt you,' Alec confessed.

'Alec, if this incident never occurred would you have ever told me your secret?' Ariana asked.

The question took Alec by surprise. _Would he?_

'I don't know,' Alec replied. 'We really can't tell anybody what we are. We are sworn never to divulge our secret. No one can know.'

'So now that I do,' Ariana said. 'What are you going to do with me?'

Alec listened how her tone was filled with fear bordering on alarm. It was as if she was waiting for him to say that he would kill her.

'Nothing,' he replied at last. 'I told you I would never hurt you and I'm not going to break my word.' He paused. Then he looked at Ariana with earnest eyes. 'Ariana, you can never tell anybody.'

'I won't,' Ariana said. 'Not like anyone would believe me anyway. And the last thing I want right now is to be sent to a mental asylum.'

Alec smiled despite himself.

'Will you always see me as some kind of monster now?' Alec asked.

'No, I don't think so,' Ariana said. 'A monster wouldn't be saving my life.'

Ariana wasn't much scared of Alec anymore. There was the fear but not like it was before. She realized, Alec was still Alec. The whole thing about him being a vampire was too much of a shock to get over too quickly, so she needed to give herself some time. She had gone to sleep the last time, not believing in the existence of these creatures of the night and now she knew full well that they existed. Before her mind could go into chaos again she let the curiosity take over.

'Apart from your diet, and the super speed I saw what else can you do?' she asked.

'It's not just me,' Alec said. 'It's all vampires. The diet and speed are a common element. So are the strength and the more accurate senses.'

'So basically you have super strength and super senses too,' Ariana said. 'What about when the other vampire said something like give me back my senses. Are you able to take people's senses away too?'

'No,' Alec said. 'That's just me.'

'Just you?'

'Yeah,' said Alec. 'Some of us are gifted with special abilities. I have the power too cut someone off totally from their senses. Jane can inflict extreme torture just by looking at you.'

'Jane is a one too?' Ariana asked.

'Yes,' he replied.

'And the people you call your parents?'

'Are so not my parents,' Alec replied. 'Infact Jane and I are sorta like their boss.'

'Why are you not hurting me?' Ariana blurted out.

'Just because I'm a vampire, it doesn't mean I'll hurt any human who can dare walk past me.'

'I'm sorry,' Ariana apologized, thinking she might have offended him.

Alec smiled. 'Don't be,' he said. 'I know you're just curious.'

Ariana and Alec didn't know when or how but somehow the ice between them broke. They were almost talking like they used to before.

'Why can you walk during the day,' Ariana asked. 'Aren't you supposed to be in coffins or something?'

'Myth,' Alec said.

'Doesn't the sun burn you?' Ariana asked.

'Nope,' he replied.

'What about the agelessness?' Ariana asked. 'Is is true that you stop aging?'

'That is true,' Alec replied.

'So, what is your age?' Ariana asked.

'Seventeen,' Alec replied.

'No, I meant how long are you stagnant at seventeen?'

'That would be about four centuries,' Alec said. 'Give or take a few years.'

Ariana's hands jumped to her mouth in utter disbelieve. 'No way!'

Alec shrugged.

'You've been alive that long?'

'Yeah,' Alec replied.

'Okay, um what about the wooden stake through the heart,' Ariana asked.

'I hardly think anyone can drive a stake through our hearts in the first place,' Alec said. 'It's not a piece of cake to penetrate our skin. So yeah, that too is a myth.'

Ariana had so many questions to ask about him. But she didn't know how to go on. What to ask first.

Alec saved her the trouble. 'I know you're bursting with questions, Ariana. How about you go home and arrange all your questions and I'll answer everything tomorrow.'

Alec could see that Ariana was dead tired. It showed clearly on her face. And shock of the whole event added to her exhaustion. She was just attacked and escaped death. She needed rest.

Ariana didn't complain. She was too tired to complain.

'C'mon I'll take you there?' Alec offered.

'No, you can't,' Ariana said.

'Why, you still think I'm gonna kill you?' Alec asked.

'No,' Ariana said, surprised that Alec would bring that up. 'I don't want anybody at my place to find out that I was out and with you.'

'Ah right,' Alec said, remembering her whole family problems. 'Don't worry about it. They'll never know.'

Seeming reassured, Ariana nodded. Maybe she could ask some questions on the way. But Alec didn't allow her to do that. But then Ariana suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

'I didn't finish my history homework!'

Alec didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked by what Ariana just said.

'Ariana you are worrying about homework?' he asked, a smile breaking onto his face.

'But its due tomorrow,' she said.

'I know,' Alec said. 'But I want you to go home and get some rest. I'll take care of the homework.'

'How-'

'Just stop worrying about it okay,' Alec said.

They reached Ariana's house and Alec asked. 'Which floor is your room?'

'Third floor, attic,' she replied. Alec thought he could've guessed that.

'How do you go up?'

'I climb that tree to the second floor corridor window there and then take the stairs upstairs.'

Before Ariana could complain, Alec picked her up and was there beside the attic window in less that a second. He gently sat Ariana down in.

'How did you-?'

'All questions tomorrow,' Alec interrupted. 'Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.' With that he was gone. Ariana went to the window and looked outside but there was no sign of him anywhere.

'YOU TOLD HER?' Jane burst out. 'YOU TOLD HER?'

'Yes!' Alec replied. 'I had no other choice ok? She saw everything. What else was I supposed to do?'

'KILL HER?'

'She's still could be Aro's human,' Alec argued.

'SO YOU COULD'VE JUST TURNED HER!' Jane said.

'NO,' Alec said.

'WHY NOT?' Jane demanded.

Alec didn't know how to reply to that.

'Don't tell me because she'd be a newborn and would be hard to control cause she could be taken back to Volterra in no time! SO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TURN HER?'

'I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!' Alec burst out too.

'We can't let an outsider know our secret,' Jane said. 'It's the rule. You know better than to let someone make a promise of never to tell, Alec!'

Alec didn't reply.

'We need to fix this,' Jane said.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

'Obviously we cannot let her live!' Jane said in an obvious tone.

'Don't you dare go near her,' Alec said. His voice was a whisper, icy cold and deadly.

Jane was taken by surprise. Truthfully she was shocked. Alec never spoke to her in that tone. True that they shouted at each other all the time. But that tone? Never.

'You know very well she cannot be let to live,' Jane said. 'Aro would be furious.'

'I don't care,' Alec said. 'If you or anybody else for the matter, go anywhere near her, you'll see me in a whole new light.'

Jane was speechless. She knew Alec was serious. Dead serious. And this was about some human girl who needed to be killed ASAP. Had Alec completely lost his mind?

And then it struck her. She knew just by taking another look at her brother. They weren't twins for nothing.

'Oh my god,' Jane whispered. 'You're in love with her, aren't you?'

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope enjoyed this chapter too. <strong>

**Please keep the reviews coming. =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks a million for the reviews guys. They really do keep me going! **

**So here's chapter 7!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Ariana was standing in front of her locker putting books in her bag. Once she was done she closed the locker door only to find Alec standing there right beside her. She jumped.<p>

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,' Alec apologized.

'You had your go yesterday and I have to say you used it pretty well,' Ariana replied.

Alec smiled. Then he handed her a yellow folder.

'What's this?' Ariana asked, taking it.

'Your history homework,' Alec said.

'Are you giving me yours?' Ariana asked.

'Nope, I have mine,' Alec replied.

'You did two history homeworks last night?' Ariana asked, disbelieve in her voice. 'When did you even go to sleep?'

Alec smiled again, leaned in close so that his lips were inches away from her ears and whispered, 'I don't sleep for over four centuries.'

Ariana's eyes widened. 'You what?'

'See you in history,' Alec said and quietly walked away, the smile still on his face.

* * *

><p>'What are you going to do?' Jane asked, as she and Alec walked out of Trig. She hadn't stopped asking this question since the previous night.<p>

'Nothing,' Alec replied in the same word he had been using to answer the question ever since it was first asked.

'Are you at least going to tell her?' Jane asked.

That was a new question.

'I don't know,' Alec replied.

'Oh, c'mon, at least tell her how you feel,' Jane said. 'If she refuses you, I'll kill her and you'll get over it. And if she doesn't, ask her what exactly she wants to do about it.'

'Why do you keep bringing up the fact that you'll kill her?' Alec asked, annoyed.

'Because if she doesn't feel the same way then she won't want to become one of us,' Jane said. 'In that case she needs to die. She knows too much.'

'Even if that were the case you know very well I wouldn't let you lay a hand on her,' Alec said. Jane rolled her eyes.

'Jane seriously leave me alone for a while will you?' Alec asked. 'And get off my back!'

'Suit yourself,' Jane said and walked away.

Alec was certainly no longer confused about his feelings when he was around Ariana. The strange feeling at the pit of his stomach, the overpowering protectiveness, the feeling of happiness when he saw her happy, always wanting to be around her was all very, very clear to him now. Thanks to Jane. She was the one who made it all clear to him.

He was in love with Ariana and he had not a single clue what to do about it.

Then he saw her coming out of her last class, looking all flustered, stuffing a book inside her bag. He quickened his pace to join her.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I hate Spanish!' she exclaimed. 'Why did I even take that accursed subject?'

'It's not that bad,' Alec said. 'Pretty easy actually.'

'Says a person who had over four centuries to master it,' Ariana said. 'Without wasting time sleeping too, if I may add.'

Alec smiled.

'Seriously, the only thing I can say is "good morning" in Spanish. How am I even going to pass?'

'I could help you out,' Alec offered.

'I'm at a point where I would give anything a try, so why not,' Ariana said. 'I need to pass or I'm not getting that scholarship to college.'

'Don't worry, Spanish is easy enough to swallow,' Alec said.

'You know, we still can't talk at school,' Ariana said hurriedly. 'I'll see you later. In the park.' Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Alec was already there when Ariana came. Ariana felt weirded out about the fact she wasn't scared of Alec. Not even after what she saw the previous night and not even after his confessions about what he truly was. The thought scared her. She should run away from him. As far away as possible. But she couldn't. Not because she couldn't but because she didn't want to. Alec was the sole reason now that she could actually wake up and look forward to the rest of the day.<p>

'Thought you wouldn't come,' Alec said.

Ariana smiled. 'Not a chance. I have got loads of questions.'

Alec sighed. 'I did promise.'

Alec couldn't take his eyes off her smile. It dazzled him. It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his entire life! And to think he was supposed to be the dazzling one.

'Fire away then,' Alec braced himself.

'Where exactly do you live? Are there more vampires from where you come from?'

'I live in Italy,' Alec replied. 'And yes I live with a whole bunch of vampires.'

'What exactly do you do there?'

'That is going to take a while,' Alec said.

'I have time,' Ariana countered.

'Okay, I am a member of the guard of the Volturi,' Alec said, knowing pretty well that Ariana hadn't understand a word he just said.

'And you expect me to magically understand what you just said?'

Alec grinned. 'No, as a matter of fact I didn't. You see there are a lot of vampires spread all over the world. When I say a lot, I mean a lot. And the humans hardly ever get to know about it. There's a family of vampires, the Volturi who make and implement rules for the vampire society to follow. The first and most important rule, secrecy. No vampire is ever allowed to tell any human about his or her true self. If any vampire breaches that law, the punishments are usually heavy. The Volturi is basically like a ruling family. They've been there since for ever. And they are the ones that keep all vampires in line. And being such a powerful ruling body, they need there guards for both defensive and offensive purposes as well as to carry out any other jobs. Me, I'm a member of that guard.'

'So is Jane?'

'So is Jane.'

'But didn't you break the rule by telling me about yourself?' Ariana asked. If Alec fell into any life threatening trouble with his bosses because of her, she couldn't think how she would be able to forgive herself.

Alec nodded. 'But I already told you that last night, before revealing all my secrets.'

'I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble,' Ariana said.

Alec smiled. 'Don't worry about it. I'll handle it.'

* * *

><p>Alec knew he had to act fast. Jane was right he needed to let Ariana know how he felt about her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't gather up the courage to say that to her. Ariana came and dropped some books on the table drawing him back from his thoughts. They were both sitting a corner, somewhat secluded table in the library where Alec was supposed to help her out with her Spanish.<p>

According to Ariana the library was safe enough for Alec and Ariana to sit together because her sister and her friends hardly ever visited it.

Alec got Ariana through the basics. Ariana was bright, she caught on fast enough. But she had to look up the Spanish dictionary to find out the meaning of most Spanish words. Alec tired to communicate with her in Spanish but she had to make Alec repeat what he said and then look up the dictionary to finally comprehend what he was saying.

Ariana was flustered again, pouring over the dictionary and completely fed up with herself. Alec found it amusing to look at her while she was so flustered. She looked cute.

'Tiene los ojos hermosos,' Alec said almost absent mindedly.

'You're accent is splendid, but I did not understand a single word you said there,' Ariana said. Instantly she turned the pages of the dictionary to find out what Alec had really said.

Tiene…._you have…_

Los she knew was something like "the".

Ojos…_eyes…_

Hermosos…_beautiful…_

So basically the sentence was…_you have beautiful eyes…_

Ariana didn't know how to react to that for a moment. She didn't even know if it was just a random sentence or had he really meant it for her. She blushed.

'In case you're wondering,' Alec said, smiling. 'I really meant it.'

'Thank you,' Ariana said, the color still not fading from her cheeks. Ariana felt weird at Alec's sudden compliment. It felt like her feet had suddenly gone all wobbly and would give out any moment. She was thankful that she wasn't standing up. Then there was the weird fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Alec smiled. He knew what he had to do next.

'You're welcome,' he said. 'But I have one more sentence for you to decipher.'

Ariana nodded, dictionary at the ready.

'Estoy enamorado de ti,' he said softly.

Ariana flipped through her dictionary. Alec waited anxiously.

Ariana knew Estoy stood for "am"

Enamorado…_in love…_

Ariana's heart almost stopped beating when she read the meaning of that word. And she was sure it skipped a lot of beats altogether because she didn't require a dictionary to decipher the rest of the sentence.

De she knew was a preposition sort of a thing.

And yes she knew the meaning of "ti".

It meant…_you…_

So if she was not mistaken and she was pretty sure she was not. The sentence Alec had just told her was…_I am in love with you…_

Alec just told her that he was in love with her.

Ariana looked up from the dictionary at Alec with surprise in her oceanic pools. She didn't know if her heart was beating at all. She didn't know if she could open her mouth anytime soon. All she could do for the moment was stare back at Alec and try to believe if he had really uttered those words.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the chapter. I know it's short but I'll try to make the next one longer, i promise. Please excuse me if there was any mistake in my Spanish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Please do review! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You have no idea how excited I get when I get a review. I'm so glad you like this story! **

**So here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ariana stared, her hearting bouncing against her ribs. Alec was looking back at her with expectant and apprehensive eyes.

What are you supposed to say when a guy tells you that he's in love with you? Ariana for one didn't know how to reply. She couldn't even get her brain to think straight because of the emotions bubbling up and down inside her. She had no explanation for them, the wild feelings. But some things were pretty clear to her.

She knew she woke up in the morning and like never before she was looking forward to the rest of the day. And the only thought that came along with it was that she would see Alec again.

She knew that whenever Alec was around her, though she would never admit it to herself, she was sure that she felt those butterflies in her stomach just like she was feeling them now. And now was the time to confront it to herself.

She knew that, that night when she got to see the true side of him, she wasn't only scared of him alone and the truth of the whole event. Deep down inside she knew she was scared because she thought she would never get to meet or talk to Alec ever again. And the thought of it even now, ripped her apart from inside.

She knew that when Alec told her everything about himself, she didn't feel disappointment or fright or anything of that sort. She felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Like what he was didn't make a difference to her all. She didn't care. She liked Alec for who he was, not what he was.

The thoughts ran through her mind one after another, and something became very, very clear to her after that.

She blushed harder, once she realized it. But then her face broke into a tentative smile.

'Are you pulling my leg?' she asked. 'Because if you are I swear to god, it's-'

'I'm dead serious,' Alec replied. The look in his eyes was confirmation enough for Ariana. Those purplish brown eyes were only apprehensive, expectant and honest. She looked into those eyes and she felt this sudden warmth fill in her body.

She couldn't help it, she smiled. She wasn't only feeling happy by his confrontation. She was feeling ecstatic.

Alec took that as a possible good sign. She was smiling. Then her reply wouldn't be too bad would it? He hoped she still wasn't thinking that he was joking.

Ariana skimmed through the dictionary in front of her. Alec was confused. Had she dropped the matter completely thinking that it was a joke? He was too busy looking at Ariana to see what words exactly she was looking up.

He couldn't take it anymore.

'Ariana, say something,' he pleaded.

Ariana looked up, her eyes soft, and smiled and uttered the next few words.

'Yo tambien te quiero?' Ariana replied, a bit confused with her own Spanish.

Alec was so relieved, he laughed. An open, joyous laugh.

'Spanish was that bad huh?' Ariana inquired.

Alec looked her straight in the eyes, smile still on his face.

'It was perfect,' he said softly.

* * *

><p>Alec was keeping his books inside his schoolbag from his locker when he got Ariana's scent around. He shut his locker door and looked around to see Ariana approaching him. He slung his bag on his shoulder and met her halfway through.<p>

'Hey,' he said.

'Hey,' she replied back. There was something wrong with her expression, like she was worried about something.

'Is something wrong?' Alec asked, concerned.

'Um, yeah,' she said. 'I can't meet you after school today.'

'Why not?' Alec asked. 'Did something happen?'

'Yeah, I have to be home after school,' Ariana explained, apologetic. 'Lexi, my step sister told me that I had to be home after school. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize, it's ok,' Alec smiled. 'Do I get to see you at night?'

Ariana nodded. 'You do,' she said. 'See you then?'

Alec smiled. 'I'll be there.'

Ariana returned the smile, turned on her toes and walked away.

* * *

><p>Alec was waiting for over half an hour, but there was no sign of Ariana. He started feeling anxious. What if something happened to her on the way there? Were their more vampires around? It was too much for him to take. He decided to go and check if she was okay.<p>

But he didn't need to. Ariana came right at that moment, breathless from running all the way to the park.

'Oh thank god!' Alec said in relief. 'I thought something happened to you!'

Ariana caught her breath. 'Sorry for being late. But this whole lot of guests came, friends of Roger's. And they left pretty late and so everyone got to sleep pretty late too. I snuck out as soon as I got the chance.'

Alec didn't reply at first. He let the relief of Ariana being okay wash over him first. And the next moment he pulled Ariana into a tight embrace.

This surprised Ariana, but she didn't complain. She had nothing to complain about. It felt perfect. The only thing she wanted to do was savor it while it lasted.

Alec felt complete holding her into his arms. He could feel how utterly fragile Ariana was. Like a little more pressure would break her all up. He could feel her warmth radiating and even warming up his icy skin. _Was that even possible?_ He could smell her hair and the sweet fragrance that came with it. He could hear her heart beat against him and smell the distinct, alluring smell of her blood. He felt a slight twinge in his throat but nothing he couldn't handle.

The embrace ended, but Alec still kept his arms around Ariana, not wanting to let go even for a moment.

'It doesn't bother you?' Ariana asked.

'What doesn't?' Alec asked back.

'The fact that I'm human,' Ariana explained.

Alec smiled. 'Not in the slightest,' he replied.

'Why not?'

'I've lived too long to know how to control myself,' Alec replied. 'And if I ever hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And I'm not saying this figuratively.'

Ariana smiled. 'You really don't have to be suicidal,' she said.

Alec smiled back but chose not to reply to that.

He let her go but interlocked his fingers with hers and led her under the big, shady tree they first took shelter under.

'What happened after school?' Alec asked. 'Hope they didn't give you too much of a hard time.'

'No, the usual,' Ariana shrugged it off. 'They needed me to go and do all the housework and run to and fro to the grocery store because of the guests.'

'And they hit you again,' Alec said suddenly. It wasn't a question.

'What? No,' Ariana tried to shrug it off. 'I'm fine.' Even though she tried her best to hide the cut on her forehead with her hair, it did not escape Alec's keen eyes.

Alec lifted her hair off her forehead with his fingers. The cut had stopped bleeding a long time back and was almost healing. But it didn't matter to Alec. The same primal rage that he had experienced before on seeing the bruises on Ariana was building up inside him again. Only this time the intensity of the rage was far greater than before. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He wanted to go to the house and snap their necks. All of their necks.

Ariana felt Alec going stiff and could guess what he was thinking. She tenderly touched his hand with both of hers. 'Alec,' she said softly.

Her tender touch and soft voice was powerful enough to drag Alec's thoughts away from the murderous reverie. 'Just forget it,' she said.

_Forget it? Forget that someone hit her?_

'Forget it?' Alec said, disbelievingly.

'Yeah, look Alec it's not worth it,' Ariana said. 'And it's nothing. I've been used to this almost my entire life to make a fuss out of this.'

'Ariana, they hit you,' Alec repeated, as if she still did not get the point.

'Look Alec it happens whenever Richard's friends come over,' Ariana said. Alec didn't miss the sudden glint of fear that flashed across her eyes. 'But it's no big deal. They are not coming back soon enough.'

'Why are you scared then?' Alec asked.

Ariana sighed. 'It's not just me. Verona and Lexi are pretty scared too. Richard's disgusting. He lives like an animal. Drinks all day. The only good side of it is, he's rarely home. And when he is he's intolerable. It's worse when his friends come over. They are all like him. Verona even sends Lexi away to her friend's place for the night whenever his friends come over. I try to stay out of their sight as much as possible but that can't always happen. This,' Ariana touched her forehead. 'One of them just threw an empty beer can at me when I was passing by. I stayed away the rest of the time. It was good that they were too busy with themselves to notice anyone else today.'

'And you find this entire thing okay?'

'It's nothing I can't deal with,' Ariana said. 'Just let it go, Alec.'

Alec sighed. _Like hell he wanted to let it go!_ But looking into Ariana's pleading blue eyes, he had no other option.

'Okay, fine,' Alec said.

'See, that wasn't too difficult,' Ariana said.

'Wasn't easy either,' Alec said.

Ariana snuggled close to Alec and Alec held onto her. 'Let's stop talking about me. And you tell me more about you,' Ariana suggested.

Alec laughed. 'What do you want to know?'

'You lived for over four centuries. You must have some stories to tell me?' Ariana replied.

'There's way too much,' Alec said.

'The more the better,' Ariana said.

* * *

><p>'I had a call from Volterra,' Jane informed Alec later that night after Alec had escorted Ariana home and got back. 'Aro is getting impatient. He wants us to return soon with his human.'<p>

'How soon?' Alec asked.

'As soon as possible,' Jane replied. 'I didn't tell Aro anything about the turn of events in your life either. Thought you should be the one to deal with that. But you know Aro won't be too happy about the fact that she's human.'

'Thank you,' Alec said gratefully. 'I know. I'll handle it later. So did you find anyone yet?' Alec inquired.

'Yes,' she replied. 'Two I'm keeping a very close eye on. I'm guessing one of them is the one. What about Ariana? Couldn't she be it?'

'No,' Alec said.

'How can you be so sure?' Jane asked.

'I can't,' Alec said. 'I just hope she's not.'

* * *

><p><strong>So here was the chapter! I had to end it quickly i didn't know what else to write. I have a whole lot of ideas for the next chapters coming though! <strong>

**Tell me if you liked this chapter!**

**Please Review? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for the reviews! XD**

**Please keep them coming! **

**And here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Alec didn't get to talk to Ariana the whole day at school. They could hardly talk in class. And Thursdays were the worst days of the school for Alec. He had the least amount of classes with Ariana on that accursed day and the classes he did have with him, Lexi was there too, making Ariana sit as far away from him as possible and never talk to him.

* * *

><p>Alec stood on one corner of the field with Jane. Jane was showing him the two humans that she was keeping an eye on. One was a boy, a senior, like themselves, tall, blond with an athlete's build.<p>

'He's in the football team,' Jane explained.

'Why him?' Alec inquired.

'I've seen him during practice and during the matches, he's planning and strategizing is mind blowing,' Jane said. 'I'm guessing he could really be a good tactician if turned. It's going to be a pretty useful addition to the guards.'

'What about the other one?' Alec asked.

The other human was a girl. She was a junior. Fourteen maybe. She was a redhead and looked very nervous and confused all the time.

'I was keeping an eye on her but not any more,' Jane said. 'Scratched out of the list ages ago.'

'But you just told me yesterday that you were keeping an eye on two?' Alec asked.

'I am,' Jane said, slowly.

'Who's the other one?' Alec asked.

Jane turned to face her brother and looked him straight at the face, sighed and then said, 'Ariana.'

'WHAT?' Alec exclaimed. 'I thought I told you to lay off on that.'

'You are too obsessively in love with her to actually see how useful she would be if added to the guard,' Jane retorted back.

Alec sighed. 'For the last time Jane, Ariana, I'll see to. You, eyes on the blond.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

'So, why do you think Ariana will be gifted?' Alec asked Jane after a short pause.

'It's just the way she looks at people,' Jane answered. 'She projects something with her eyes. Look, I'm no mind reader, but I think I caught some thoughts going through her head one day when she was looking at me. And I had a feeling my thoughts were not safe at that time either.'

Alec knew about this. He got that feeling sometimes too when he stared into those beautiful set of sapphires that he had ever seen. But he pushed it away. He didn't want to accept the fact that Ariana could be whom Aro wanted them to find.

'I know you don't want to accept the fact that Ariana could be the one Aro sent us looking for,' Jane said, studying Alec's expressions and guessing what he was thinking. 'You're afraid of what Aro might do to her if she were. Look, once you tell Aro how you feel about her, he can hardly do anything. Aro is not stupid. He's never going to risk losing you from the guard.'

Alec didn't reply but he knew whatever Jane was saying was right.

'I think she can even block me if she tried,' Jane said thoughtfully. 'I mean if she entered my head and made me enter hers willfully; couldn't she block me out too, if she tried?'

'Don't even think about it,' Alec said, thinking Jane was thinking about using her powers over Ariana.

Jane loved her powers and loved using them too. She really wanted to try it on Ariana but she knew better not too. She was guessing, Alec wouldn't be ecstatic about it.

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' Jane replied. 'So when are you going to introduce me to her?'

Alec looked at her suspiciously at that question.

Jane put her hands up in surrender. 'Completely. Innocent. Question.'

Alec laughed. 'Soon I guess.'

Right then he saw Ariana crossing the field, to go the other building for their English class. Half way through she was stopped by her step sister and her gang.

'Oh god, not again,' Alec heard Ariana say in an undertone.

'Sorry, what was that?' Lexi asked Ariana.

'Nothing,' Ariana said. 'What do you want?'

'Homework, Jackson,' Lexi said.

'Right,' Ariana said, as she took out a blue file and handed it to Lexi. As soon as Lexi took the file, she tried to walk away only to be blocked by none other than Lexi's boyfriend, Conor.

'You make her do your homework?' he asked Lexi.

'Sure I do,' Lexi said, skimming through her done homework pages.

'Will you please move out of my way?' Ariana asked, irritation edging her voice.

'Oh great, why don't you do my homework for me from now on too?'

'In your dreams,' Ariana replied.

'Excuse me?'

'I said, in your dreams,' Ariana repeated. 'Now get out of my way!'

Conor didn't move.

'Suit yourself,' Ariana said and shoved past him.

Conor didn't retaliate, remembering how she had dropped him to the ground before. But he was embarrassed. Majorly. And he knew that he would get back at her if it was the last thing that he did.

* * *

><p>'Don't you think you'd get into trouble for the little incident in the field today?' Alec asked Ariana as she took out her stuff from her locker and put them in her bag.<p>

'You saw that?' Ariana asked.

Alec nodded. He didn't know how he had been stopping himself from going there and standing there beside Ariana and punching hole in that guy's face.

'No, not really,' Ariana said, answering Alec's question. 'Whenever it's something to do with Lexi, I usually get thrown out of the house for the night. So, guess what, I'll be out with permission tonight,' she added with a grin.

Alec smiled. 'I really hope that's all they do.'

'Don't worry, I'll be fine,' Ariana said, smiling reassuringly at Alec and Alec felt oddly reassured.

* * *

><p>Ariana was thrown out of the house a bit sooner than she had expected. She wrapped her arms around herself to block out the cold as her thin jacket wasn't doing the work very well. They didn't even let her go and fetch a warmer jacket or anything. Not that Ariana was surprised about that.<p>

She thought she would take a detour and visit her favorite book store before going to meet Alec. She knew it was too early for Alec to be waiting for her.

She got in the bookstore by ten minutes and was welcomed by the warmth inside. The shop keeper knew her pretty well. She was his favorite customer ever since she was a kid. He was in his sixties with a head full of white hair and a kind face.

On noticing Ariana a bright smile lit across his wrinkled face.

'Ah, Ariana it's been a while,' he said.

Ariana smiled. 'Hi, Mr. Greenway. How are you?'

'Surviving,' he replied. 'How are you doing at school? I know you're trying for the scholarship.'

'It's going fine,' Ariana replied. 'What's new with your life?'

'My grand daughter just got married,' he replied.

'That's great,' Ariana said. She chatted with the old man for over an hour, talking about his family and the books in the store. She wished she could go back home and fetch the money she was saving to buy some books but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

After chatting, Ariana got up to leave.

'Come visit again, Ariana,' Mr. Greenway said. 'I always enjoyed talking to you.'

'Alright, Mr. Greenway,' Ariana said.

'You should've worn something warmer,' he scolded. 'It's very cold outside.'

'Don't worry about it. I'll just run straight back home,' Ariana lied, with a smile. There was no point in worrying the old man. 'See you.'

Ariana opened the door and was instantly greeted by a blast of chilly air. She folded her arms over her chest and started walking towards the park. She knew the area so well that she didn't have to look where she was going. Her feet basically took her wherever she wanted to go while her mind indulged itself into other matters. She thought about the conversation she had with Mr. Greenway and how happy he had seemed when he told her about the new developments in his family.

'Well, well, well look who walks by,' said a sudden taunting voice and it brought Ariana out of her thoughts.

She looked around to see that she was suddenly surrounded by five guys. She knew all of them. All of them were from her school. The person who spoke, she saw with no surprise was none other than Conor, Lexi's boyfriend. The alley was pretty much deserted during that time. And she felt a sudden chill run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

'What do you want?' Ariana demanded. She wasn't scared of Conor. She even knew the answer to the question she had just asked him. He wanted to get back at her for embarrassing him in public.

'Let's see how you can shove past me now, shall we?' he replied.

'You deserved it,' Ariana said. 'You could just have moved out of my way to save yourself the humiliation.'

'Or lets see how many times you can pin me to the ground,' Conor said, ignoring what Ariana had just said.

'You came to get back at me flanked by four other people?' Ariana said. 'You couldn't face me alone? Seriously, are you that impotent?'

The four other guys sniggered and Conor looked like he had been slapped across the face.

'Shut up!' he turned and ordered his gang. He turned to Ariana. 'You! I'm going to teach you a lesson. That'll make sure you never mess with me again.'

He turned to the other four guys, 'Let's get her.'

Ariana instinctive stepped back. She knew a tad bit about self defence and she knew it was not enough to take on five guys together, each of whom were twice her size.

_Crap! _

She couldn't even turn back and run. They had her pretty much cornered. She felt that chill up her spine again. She suddenly knew what it was.

She was scared.

She had no way to fight them off. Even if she screamed, no one was there to listen to her for miles. She didn't even know how to brace herself for what was coming. She took yet another step backwards and her feet gave away and she found herself sitting on the hard ground. The guys were approaching her slowly, giving time for the panic inside her to rise to its ultimate level. It was working and they were enjoying themselves thoroughly.

Conor approached her and looked at her with a triumphant smirk on his face. She closed her eyes. She wanted to scream but fear and panic froze her voice. She still tried and she knew that her mind was screaming at the top of its power.

She waited for the attack to come. All thoughts extinguished from her mind as her mind screamed in panic. But the attack never came.

'Ariana! Are you alright?'

Ariana opened her eyes on hearing the voice. Her favorite voice. The voice that made her feel safe immediately.

Alec was kneeling down on her right, with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, his face full of concern. She nodded, still unable to speak. She looked around to find all the five guys lying on the ground, confusedly moving around and shouting. It didn't take time for Ariana to realize that they were under the influence of Alec's power.

'Ariana, are you okay?' Alec repeated, still not reassured.

'Y-yes,' Ariana said through clattering teeth. She was freezing. The panic of the whole event made her feel colder than normal.

'You're freezing!' Alec exclaimed, already shrugging off his jacket and draping it around Ariana's shivering shoulders.

She welcomed the warmth and Alec helped her to her feet.

'Let's get you out of here,' he said, picking her up, though she could walk. She didn't complain though. Her mind was still jammed. 'I'll come back for the scumbags later.'

In less than ten seconds Alec was setting her down again. She looked around to find that they were in the park, in the same spot they met every night.

'Are you okay?' he asked again, apprehension still clouding his eyes.

'I'm okay,' Ariana said, hugging the jacket closer to her body, inhaling the maddeningly attractive masculine smell that surrounded it. 'How'd you know where I was?'

'I heard you scream,' Alec replied.

Ariana was confused. She was sure she hadn't screamed loudly through her voice. How could Alec have heard her? Maybe she did scream without realizing it. She shrugged the matter off. It didn't matter. What mattered was Alec had saved her just in time.

By this time, Alec was fuming with rage. 'I'm not resting until I murder each one of those vermins!'

'No, Alec don't,' Ariana said.

'What?' Alec asked, disbelievingly. 'They were about to hurt you!'

'I know,' Ariana said. 'But don't go after them.'

'Why do you keep stopping me?' Alec demanded. 'Why do you defend the people who intentionally hurt you?'

'I don't defend them,' Ariana said. 'I just don't want you to have to kill anyone for my sake.'

That surprised Alec. His temper died down a little bit. His eyes softened as he looked at Ariana.

'Ariana, you do realize that I am a killer by nature,' Alec said.

'But that's due to necessity,' Ariana said.

'Not always,' Alec said, not wanting to lie to Ariana. 'I've killed for reasons besides necessity.'

Ariana sighed. 'I guess I knew that. And I really don't care why you killed in the past. I just don't want to be the reason for you to kill anyone.'

'Ariana-,' Alec started but Ariana cut across him.

'Please,' she said. 'Just promise me you won't go after them.'

Alec sighed. As much as he hated to make that promise, he had no other option. He looked into her eyes and realized exactly how much hurt she would be if he did kill all of those guys. And he would rather burn than hurt her in any possible way.

'Okay, I promise,' Alec said and Ariana smiled up at him.

'Thank you,' she said.

Alec smiled at her in return and cupped one side of her cheek, his fingers running through her hair. 'As hard as it was for me to do, I'd do anything for you.'

She blushed and suddenly she knew what was about to happen next. As soon as she realized it, her mind went into a coma and as soon as his lips touched hers, her body exploded.

Alec had meant it to be a short, simple kiss, wanting to take no risks where Ariana was concerned. But he couldn't help but to let his lips linger on hers for a little longer. The simple kiss turned out to be a much longer one as he finally felt her lips move against his.

His hands glided to her side, pulling her closer to him, holding her as close as possible as he kissed her softly.

Ariana responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his rough, raven hair.

Alec suddenly felt the rough burning sensation in his throat, but he was used to that. It was nothing unbearable. But he felt Ariana withdraw. She looked up at him and could catch the sudden expression of pain on his face. She took some steps backwards.

Alec thought she was scared that he would hurt her.

'Ariana, I'm not going to hurt you,' he said.

'I know,' Ariana replied.

'Then what's the matter?' Alec asked confused. The burning in his throat had died down to a minimum.

'I'm hurting you,' Ariana said.

Alec was in front of Ariana in less than a nanosecond. 'What made you think that?'

'You're expression looked pained,' she said.

'It was nothing,' he said, marveling at how fast Ariana had seen that expression. 'You can never cause me pain.'

He kissed her again, this time shortly.

After they broke apart, Ariana placed her head against his chest and Alec tightened his arms around her and hugged her back.

'I love you,' she said.

Alec smiled. 'I love you more,' he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's all there is to this chapter. <strong>

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Please let me know!**

**Please Review! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Back with a chapter again. **

**I know it's been very long since the last update but I got really busy with my exams!**

**I updated the moment I got the chance. **

**I couldn't make the chapter very long. But I'm gonna try make the next chapter longer. **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Ariana didn't even hear his phone ring before he took it out of his pocket and placed it against his ear. She involuntarily looked up to see his face.<p>

The call was from Jane.

'We'll have to get back,' she said. 'I got another call from Aro. He's getting really impatient.'

'When?' Alec asked, shortly.

'I've made up my mind about Austin, the football captain,' Jane said. 'We'll take him back to Volterra.'

'Did you tell Aro about him?' Alec asked.

'Yes,' she replied. 'Aro thinks he's the right choice. And doesn't want to be kept waiting any longer. You'd better come here right now. Aro will call back a few minutes later. He was wishing to speak with you.'

'Did you say anything?'

'No,' Jane replied. 'I don't know why he wants to talk to you. While we're on the topic, I hope you told Ariana all about this particular mission because I brought Austin here right now.'

'You what?' Alec exclaimed.

'Don't tell me you didn't tell her!' Jane said. 'You've basically told her everything. So what's wrong with this piece of information?'

'Jane you're making this so hard for me,' Alec said through gritted teeth.

'Deal with it,' Jane said. 'You've to deal with it sooner or later. Did you even tell her about the choice she has to make now?'

'There is no choice,' Alec replied.

'There is, brother,' Jane replied. 'And it's not going to change no matter how much you try to deny it.'

'I'll talk to you later,' Alec said and hung up.

'Is everything alright?' Ariana asked.

'Everything is fine,' Alec replied. 'I need to go to my place right now. There are some things I need to take care of. Would you mind coming with me?'

Ariana shook her head. She didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Alec's house was quite detached from the normal neighborhood. It was further north and edging near the forest.<p>

'I knew this place since a long time,' Ariana said as they stopped in front of the house. 'But this house was always empty.'

'Yeah, we rented it out temporarily,' Alec replied. 'You'd be surprised to what extent Renata managed to renovate it.'

Ariana was surprised. She had once set foot near this house when she was a kid and had lost her way. Even then the house was spooky enough for her to make a run for it in the opposite direction.

The house looked nothing like before. It looked habitable. Hell, it looked luxuriously habitable.

Jane was downstairs in a flash.

Alec knew that he could no longer postpone Ariana meeting Jane. He sighed.

'Ariana, this is Jane, Jane, Ariana,' he did the introductions pretty straightforwardly.

'Hello, Ariana,' Jane smiled and all the time Alec kept flashing her a warning look. 'Nice to meet you.' She extended a hand.

Ariana took it without hesitation. 'Nice to meet you too,' she said, smiling back.

'Where are Demetri and Renata?' Alec asked, not smelling their presence in the house.

'They went out to hunt,' Jane replied. Jane's phone rang at that instance and she hurriedly received it.

'Master,' she greeted. 'Yes. Everything is ready.'

Aro said from something from the other end that obviously Ariana couldn't hear. But it looked like Alec did and he extended his hand to take the phone. Jane handed it over and he left the room, placing it near his ear.

'Is there a problem?' Ariana asked Jane.

'No, nothing,' Jane replied. 'Alec will tell you everything.'

Alec entered the room and Jane said, 'See what I meant? He's getting impatient.'

'I do,' Alec replied. Jane had clearly heard what Aro was telling Alec from the other side of the phone.

Jane gave one last meaningful glance at Alec and disappeared up the stairs. Ariana turned a questioning gaze at him.

'Will someone just tell me what the hell's going on?' she demanded.

'I'm going to have to leave soon,' Alec revealed gravely and apologetically.

'You what?' Ariana was sure she had misheard.

'I'll have to leave for Italy,' Alec repeated.

Ariana could only stare at him in disbelief.

'I came here on duty, Ariana,' Alec said. 'Our work here is done. So naturally we'll have to go back and report to Aro.'

'When?' Ariana asked her voice caught in mid word.

'In a day or two,' Alec replied. Ariana took a sharp intake of breath. 'I'll come back. As soon as I'm done reporting back to Aro and done with this particular job, I'll come back.'

Ariana didn't reply. He took her hand and led her outside to a nicely decorated balcony knowing that the time had come to tell her the inevitable.

'Ariana there are some things I need to talk to you about,' Alec started.

'I know what you're gonna ask,' Ariana said.

'You do?' Alec asked, quite taken aback.

'I know I can't stay with you this way,' Ariana said. 'I'm not dumb, Alec. I'm human. You're not. It doesn't take a genius to figure this out. You guys are like the rule makers of the vampires. And I know what choice I have left. I should either be dead or turned.'

'Ariana, I'm sorry,' Alec replied, pulling her into his arms.

'Don't be,' Ariana replied. 'I'm not. You saw my life here Alec. It's nothing but a joke! I have nothing here.'

'So you wouldn't mind getting changed?' Alec asked, tentatively.

'No, why would I?' Ariana asked.

'It's eternity, in the same age,' Alec replied, with a glint of humor. Ariana made the whole discussion so much easier for him. 'Life could get pretty boring sometimes.'

'Eternity with you,' Ariana said. 'I think I can handle that.'

Alec chuckled. 'Thank you.'

'I still have to leave for a few days,' Alec said. 'I need to go and talk to Aro about everything first. I'll come back for you as soon as I can.'

'I'll hold you onto that,' Ariana replied.

'Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?' Alec asked. 'It's pretty late. Why don't you doze off for a while? I'll get you home at the break of dawn. I'll discuss some stuff with Jane in the meantime.'

'Ok,' Ariana replied. She wasn't sleepy but she knew she needed it if she didn't want to be dozing off in class the next day.

Alec took her to his room and ushered her inside. 'Go on get some sleep.'

Ariana climbed on the bed and settled down. Alec turned off the lights. ''Night,' he said and quietly shut the door behind him. Ariana was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Alec went to Jane's room and knocked.<p>

'C'min,' Jane said. Alec twisted the door knob and opened the door. He entered and shut the door behind him.

'Ariana made her choice I see,' Jane said.

'Yes,' Alec replied. 'Didn't you tell me you brought the football star here?'

'Yeah, in the guestroom,' Jane said. 'I'm sedating him so that he doesn't wake up before we're safely back in Italy.'

'Are you planning to change him?' asked Alec.

'No,' Jane replied. 'Aro told me he wants to do it himself.'

Alec didn't reply.

'Are you really going to leave Ariana here even if it is for a short while?'

'She'll be safe here,' Alec replied. 'I scouted the whole place with Demetri right after that newborn attacked her. There's no trace of any vampires.'

'Wouldn't it be better just to take her now?' Jane said.

'I don't really feel safe taking her right into Volterra until after I've spoken with Aro,' Alec said. 'If all goes well she doesn't have to be here for more than two to three days alone.'

'How are you going to deal with the guy?' Alec asked Jane.

'I already told Renata to cut off his emotional ties with this world and everyone he knows,' Jane told him the details. 'So when he wakes up he'll only vaguely remember about his life here.'

'All planned out,' Alec said. It came as no surprise to him. Jane was always organized.

'You still didn't tell her about this mission,' Jane said.

'Not something she needs to know at present,' Alec replied back. 'I'll tell her everything later.'

They sensed it as soon as Renata and Demetri came in the house after their hunt. Alec and Jane left the room to tell them about their upcoming departure.

* * *

><p>Alec left two days later. He said farewell to Ariana after school while walking her home. They intentionally took a longer route so that they could spend more time together.<p>

'I'll be back before you know it,' Alec told her.

Ariana nodded. 'I'll miss you.'

He shook his head. 'You won't even get the time to miss me.'

Ariana laughed. 'I hope you're right.'

Alec pulled her to a hug and then lowered his head and kissed her shortly.

'See you soon?' Ariana said when they broke apart.

'Sooner than you think,' Alec reassured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's it. <strong>

**I'll update ASAP.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**Guys PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Hey I kept my promise I made this chapter longer!**

**So here it is! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Ariana started wishing Alec would come back right from the day he left. She knew it was stupid because it would take him at least three to four days to finish off his job there and come back. He couldn't do it in one day no matter how supernatural he was.<p>

Ariana sighed.

Alec was wrong. She got plenty of time to miss him.

* * *

><p>Alec passed through the familiar dark tunnels leading to the turret accompanied by Jane, Demetri, Renata and a very incoherent Austin following them not knowing what was happening. He had stopped asking questions when after asking several he got no answer.<p>

Once coming out of the elevator Gianna stood to greet all of them. 'Welcome back,' she said.

Jane nodded at her and the group passed by towards the gold doors. Demetri stepped forward and opened the door for them and held it open until all of them were inside.

Everyone present in the humungous room had an exclamation on their lips as soon as they entered. But Aro's was the most distinct. Perhaps because he was the one most expecting their return and most delighted to see them back with his prize. Or it could be because almost everyone stopped murmuring once Aro opened his mouth.

'Jane, my dear, how very delightful to see you back,' Aro exclaimed, getting down from his throne-like chair and walking towards them.

'Master,' Jane bowed slightly. Aro kissed her cheek and looked back at the rest of the party.

'Alec, my boy,' Aro exclaimed on seeing Alec, spreading his arms. Alec obliged and gave him a one-shouldered hug.

'Master,' Alec nodded.

'Demetri, Renata,' Aro smiled at them while they bowed back at him.

'And I see that I have my prize!' Aro exclaimed, his ruby eyes, twinkling with excitement falling on Austin. 'Austin, I presume,' Aro said, looking at Austin.

Austin nodded, unable to say anything, unable to find any explanation for all that was happening around him. His clever eyes only planned for a route to escape because he somehow knew he was in danger. Alec and Jane dispersed, leaving a clear route for Aro to reach Austin.

Aro walked towards him human speed, observing Austin's tactical eyes with satisfaction. He reached near him and caught hold of his hand, closed his eyes and opened them again.

'Ah, Austin,' Aro said. 'I'm afraid you're plan of escape is not going to work now that I know about it. Great plan, I must admit.'

Austin was taken aback. 'Who the hell are you people?' he demanded, his voice suddenly shaking with fear.

'Your new family,' Aro replied back and without warning sunk his teeth in his jugular.

* * *

><p>Aro withdrew once he decided it was enough to turn him. As soon as he withdrew, Austin collapsed.<p>

Aro waved his hand. 'Felix, take him to one of the chambers. See to it that someone is there with him once he stops screaming.'

Felix carried out the deed as fast as lightning. And the further he went; Austin's screams seemed further away.

Aro rubbed the blood off his mouth and smiled at Jane and Alec.

'Leave us,' he said. The whole room full of vampires left at his command, with the exception of Caius, Marcus and Jane and Alec.

'How was your little trip then, my dears?' Aro asked, pleasantly. 'No, trouble I hope? Come here Jane. Let me see for myself.'

Jane obeyed. Aro held her hand and closed his eyes seeing everything Jane had seen during the whole mission.

Alec stiffened. He knew Aro would now know everything. There was no more scope of delay.

Once Aro opened his eyes he did not look at Jane. His eyes went straight for Alec.

'Alec,' Aro said softly.

'Master,' he replied.

'Is this new development I see, true?' Aro asked.

'Yes,' Alec replied.

'Thank you, Jane dear,' Aro said. 'Alec, come here.'

Alec obliged without complain and extended his hand. Aro caught it between his and within a few seconds Aro knew everything.

'What is it, Aro?' Caius asked, as soon as Aro let go of Alec's hand.

'Oh you wouldn't believe it, Caius,' Aro replied. 'Alec, you know what you have to do. There is no other option and you as a Volturi should know it very well.'

'Yes,' Alec replied. 'But I wished to speak with you first.'

'Of course, you did,' Aro replied. 'She seems to have an amazing gift. Alec, I can't wait to meet her myself. And she cannot stay there for long now that she knows our secret. Bring her. I see that she has made her decision.'

Alec nodded still a bit hesitant. He could see how Aro was driven by his urge to see Ariana only because of the potential gift she carried. How could he be sure that Aro would not harm her or sink his teeth in her without mercy just like he had done with Austin?

'Alec, I would never dream of harming her,' Aro said, almost as though he could read his mind without touch. 'In anyway, that would make you unhappy. You have my word.'

'Thank you,' Alec replied.

'You should leave as soon as possible,' Aro said.

'I'm leaving now,' Alec replied. He bowed slightly and left the room, feeling overwhelmingly relieved.

* * *

><p>'What was that all about, Aro?' Caius asked once Alec left the room and Jane followed suit.<p>

'Alec found himself, might I say, a mate?' Aro said.

'Is she one of us?' Caius asked.

'Not yet she's not,' Aro replied.

'You mean she's human?' Caius asked. 'Still?'

'Yes, I'm afraid so,' Aro replied.

'And she knows about us?' Caius asked.

'Yes,' Aro replied. 'Almost everything.'

'Alec knows better than to take that risk!' Caius exclaimed.

'I'm sure he couldn't help it,' Aro defended him.

'Help it!' Caius said. 'He broke the rule by letting a human in on our secret! We made that rule. And none of our members can be pardoned for breaking it no matter what the reason! Can you imagine what will happen when the rest of the community gets to hear about this?'

'Then we have to be careful that they hear nothing,' Aro said, calmly. 'Alec will not be punished.'

'Aro, why do you keep defending him?' Caius asked, even though he knew what answer he was about to receive.

'You know, why Caius,' Aro replied. 'He is too valuable for us to lose. His gift is too extraordinary and something for all of us to cherish as well as fear. And you know very well the consequences that might occur if he's crossed.'

Caius sighed.

'He could take us all out with that gift he's got,' Aro said. 'Let us not give him reason to lose his respect for us.'

'Yes,' Caius said. 'I hate it when you're always right.'

Aro smiled. 'Besides, from what I saw, this girl has the gift of the mind. Nothing offensive I would guess.'

'A gift like yours?' Caius asked.

'I possibly cannot be sure until she's turned,' Aro said. 'But don't you see dear Caius, that when she becomes part of the Volturi guard, she will not only be an asset because of her gift but also a means by which we can have perfect control over Alec if that is ever required.'

Caius smiled. 'Always as thorough as ever, Aro.'

* * *

><p>Ariana got home from school to find Lexi already there before her. She was packing a small back pack.<p>

'Are you going somewhere?' Ariana asked politely enough.

'Yes, I'm staying over at Nichole's for the night,' Lexi replied.

That was bad news. Lexi staying over at friends always meant Roger's nasty friends were coming over. Ariana sighed.

_Great! Just great!_

Ariana went up to her attic and dumped her bag there and lied down on the bed dreading when her name would be called and she had to go face the wrath that would be waiting for her downstairs.

She didn't know when but she dozed off waiting and was woken by the harsh call of her name that came from Verona. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and washed her face on the way downstairs. It was already dark outside and the clock said seven thirty. She could hear the rough laughing and talking from downstairs and knew Roger's friends were already there.

She entered the kitchen to find Verona. She ordered her to wash the dishes and carry the food to them all of which she did without complaint. She carried out the empty plates and bear bottles from amidst the ruckus of the drunken men.

Truth be told, they scared her. No matter how many years she had lived claiming that she was used to this, she never was. And somehow the only thing keeping her going was that she out of that hell-hole as soon as Alec returned for her.

'Get more beer!' shouted Roger.

Verona sighed. Ariana could tell her step-mom suffered because of Roger, maybe not as much but she did.

'We ran out of beer,' Verona said. 'Need to get more from the super market.'

'I'll go get it,' Ariana offered, feeling slightly sorry for Verona plus she wouldn't mind leaving the house even if it was only for a short while.

'No, I'll go,' Verona said. 'You get back to your room!'

Ariana nodded. Better to obey rather than get another beating. Her room was like a sanctuary for her. Nobody ever went up there. She always felt safe there. And she didn't need to be told twice to go to her room.

Verona picked up her purse and left the house and Ariana got up the stairs to her own room. She turned on the light and sat on her bed. She had loads of homework to finish. Maybe she could start on those.

She stretched and yawned and then took her books out of her bag. She was about to sit and start on her English homework when she was startled by the rough knock on her door.

She jumped out of her chair and went near the door. Nobody ever came up!

'Who is it?' she asked, tentatively.

'Open the door! Where's Verona?' she heard Roger's voice from the other side.

Ariana's heart started pounding against her ribs.

She opened the door slightly. If she didn't, she knew Roger could break it open easily.

'Verona went to get more beer,' Ariana answered. 'She'll be back soon, I guess.'

Roger was filthy. Ariana could get the strong smell of alcohol coming from him. It repulsed her.

'She's outside huh?' Roger said, the most evil smile creeping across his filthy face. It gave Ariana the feeling that she had to run away that instant.

Roger pushed open the door wider and Ariana faltered back.

'What do you want?' Ariana asked as Roger stepped inside the room.

And even before she could move away Roger's hand came smashing across her face. She was practically thrown backwards by the force of the slap.

Ariana's eyes started watering and her cheek burned like fire.

'What do you want?' Ariana demanded again, moving backwards as Roger slowly stepped towards her.

'Some gratitude,' Roger spat. 'We give you a place to live, we give you food and you are going to show us your gratitude today! You hear me!'

He produced some rope out of his pockets and advanced towards her. He caught hold of her hands twisted them behind her. Ariana cried out in pain and Roger tied her hands tightly behind her. Once done, he tied her feet together.

'What are you doing, you bastard?' Ariana shouted.

'Shut up!' Roger said and came down with a backhand slap on her other cheek. His ring cut across her cheek. She could feel the blood trickling down.

'Stay there!' Roger said maliciously, taping her mouth so she couldn't scream. 'I'll go get the others and you are going to behave nicely with all of them.'

She heard Roger get down the stairs. She needed to get away fast! She needed to get away before he came back up again. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! With her feet and hands tied she had no way to escape. She couldn't even scream for help. She was trapped. How the hell could she escape this?

The mere thought of what was about to happen to her made her heart stop with fear. The tears came down involuntarily and she screamed and cried out in her mind.

She could already hear several footsteps coming up the stairs. She could do nothing.

All she could do was sob harder.

She mind was fading off. She didn't want to be conscious to see what would happen to her.

She heard someone say her name. The voice was kind and soft. But in the daze she was in she couldn't recognize it. She felt someone undoing her ties and lift the tape off her mouth.

And the next moment, she was sure she felt the breeze against her face.

'Ariana, it's me,' she heard the voice again.

She opened her tear strained eyes to see Alec's apprehensive face looking down at her. Relief like she had never felt before spread through her body. She couldn't speak. The trauma of the whole event still somewhat engulfed her.

She could only sob harder.

* * *

><p>Alec held her as close to him as possible.<p>

'Ssshh, Ariana. Everything will be alright. You're safe now.'

He picked her up and dashed towards the place the house they had rented while their stay here. If he was lucky, it was still empty.

It was. Not only was it empty, all the furniture was still in place just the way they had left it. He broke the lock with no difficulty and settled Ariana down on the living room couch. He turned on the light and went to sit down beside her. He pulled her closer to him. She stopped sobbing and looked up to meet Alec's face. He rubbed off her tears, but they kept falling. Alec found himself, once again, victim to her mesmerizing ocean eyes.

And then he saw the blood on her cheek. And with the sight, came the smell. His throat burned, but he suppressed it. He was only concerned for Ariana.

'I'll see if I find a band aid for that cut,' he said and got up. He was back a second later with one.

'You don't have to-,' Ariana protested but Alec cut across her.

He smiled and said. 'Don't worry. It doesn't bother me.' He sat down beside her again and gently attached the strip over her cut.

'Thank you,' Ariana said. Alec kissed her tears away before claiming her lips with his. His fingers slid through her hair and he pulled her closer to him minimizing all space between them. Ariana kissed him back, her hands staying innocently on his chest.

Alec withdrew the moment his throat tingled like a fresh cut. 'I love you,' he said softly.

'Please get me out of here,' Ariana pleaded.

'You never have to come back,' Alec promised. 'We'll leave as soon as possible. You'll need your ID and your passport.'

'They are both back there,' Ariana said.

Alec understood where she meant. 'Can you stay here for a short while? I'll go back and get them.'

Ariana nodded, thankful that she did not have to go back to that place again. Alec placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up.

'I'll be back in a minute,' he said and went out of the house.

* * *

><p>He found her passport and ID in her desk drawer. He took them out when he heard the voices of the drunken men downstairs. He put the passport and ID inside his pocket and balled his fists in anger.<p>

If he had not been there in time, he knew only too well what would have happened to Ariana. He couldn't save Jane when she needed him. When she was treated the same way by their own father and his friends more than four centuries ago. He could forget all his human memories but not the memory of Jane's face pleading for him to save her. But he was too weak back then.

Anger spread through his whole body like wildfire when he thought how the same thing could have happened to Ariana today.

He slowly made his way downstairs.

He didn't even blink for once as he snapped all of their necks, leaving them instantaneously dead. He did it not only for Ariana but for Jane too. These men were better dead.

* * *

><p>They got on the next flight to Italy which was sometime around dawn. Ariana first saw the news of the murders on the television in the airport while they waited to board the plane. There had been no blood spill. He men had been found dead only with their necks cracked.<p>

Ariana turned to Alec with widened eyes. 'Alec, you promised,' she whispered.

'I know,' Alec replied. 'I'm sorry but this time they crossed the line.'

There was no hint of regret in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon!<strong>

**I got over 200 views for this story! And I got only 29 reviews! Please please please review guys! Don't be lazy! I allow anonymous reviews so you don't even have to sign in! **

**I would really appreciate the reviews! They really keep me going! **

**Thank you for reading! Please review! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews! This was sooo encouraging! **

**So I shall not make you wait and lead to immediately to the next chapter!**

**A/N: I got the idea for this story while listening to 'Haunted' by Disturbed. So a big fat thanks to them too! =)**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>'Did they give you a hard time?' Ariana asked on the plane to New York.<p>

'No,' Alec replied. 'Surprisingly, Aro didn't seem angry at all. He seemed pretty enthusiastic about meeting you.'

Ariana looked relieved. 'I thought they'd give you a hard time for everything,' she said.

'So did I,' Alec replied. 'But I think Aro saw no point punishing me once he saw you had already made your decision.'

Ariana was silent for a while, lost in her thoughts. The she suddenly asked. 'Does it hurt? The whole transition. Does it hurt?'

This was the part even Alec was facing trouble dealing with. The transition would be pain of such great magnitude that could hardly be felt twice. He wasn't so sure he was ready to see Ariana go through that. He decided to come up clean.

'Yes,' he said. 'It's the greatest pain you'll ever feel.'

'How long does it last?' Ariana asked.

'A little over twenty four hours,' Alec said.

'Do you remember?' Ariana asked.

'Yes,' he replied. 'Not something you get to forget all that easily.'

Alec searched her eyes for trace of fear. He found it. She was scared. But then the fear was mixed with a trace of determination that made Alec realize that she wasn't about budge from her decision no matter how scared she was.

Neither Alec nor Ariana had much of a choice left. Ariana would never go back to that accursed place she had called home for eight years. And all Alec cared about was to keep her alive. If she wasn't changed, she would be killed. Ariana turning into a vampire was the best card that they both had.

'You don't have to worry,' Alec said, smiling. His dark eyes filled with warmth. 'I'll make sure you feel nothing.'

Ariana smiled back. What else could she ask for?

* * *

><p>The plane landed in New York. From there, there was no delay. They got on the plane to Italy.<p>

Ariana leaned against Alec and fell asleep. Alec wrapped his arm around her sleeping form. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair and kissed it. He just hoped everything would go as expected with Ariana.

* * *

><p>Alec gently awoke Ariana when the plane landed in Florence. Alec made a few calls at the airport while Ariana excused herself to the ladies. When she returned, they exited the airport and Alec looked around. Finally spotting something, he waved his hand.<p>

It took the car and the driver to cover some distance before Ariana could see them.

'Who is he?' she asked Alec.

'Also a part of the Volturi but he's stationed here to help us out when we need it,' Alec said. 'How else do you think we ride from Florence to Volterra?'

The car screeched stop in front of Alec and a pale man with long blond hair, done up in a ponytail got out and threw Alec the keys.

'Hey, Alec,' he greeted, in a rough British accent. 'Long time no see, mate. Last time Demetri came to get a car. Mission accomplished?'

'Not really a mission,' Alec corrected. 'I'll see you later, Patrick.'

'Have a nice ride,' Patrick said, as Alec held a door open for Ariana and got in the driver's seat after she got in.

'How long is the drive from Florence to Volterra?' Ariana asked.

Alec grinned. 'I have no idea. It's the never same twice.'

'Huh?' Ariana was confused. But a few minutes later, when she got the taste of Alec's driving, she wasn't confused anymore. 'Are you planning to get a ticket?'

Alec laughed.

* * *

><p>Alec led Ariana through the dark alley that would eventually open up to the Volturi castle. Ariana was confused again. The place looked nothing like what Alec had described to her. She thought it would lead to someplace brighter and warmer eventually before the alley ultimately came to a dead end.<p>

'Um- there's no way,' Ariana said, confused.

Alec walked towards what Ariana saw a hole in the ground.

'You're not serious,' Ariana said.

Alec grinned. 'I'll go down first.'

'How deep is that thing?' Ariana asked.

'I'll catch you,' Alec said.

Without any hesitation, like it was the most normal day to day activity, Alec smoothly jumped down. Ariana edged closer to the opening but it was pitch black down there and not something her normal human eyes could see through.

'Okay, you can jump now,' Alec's voice came from the bottom.

_Jump! He was being serious! _

'Easier said than done,' Ariana replied back. She was afraid of heights as it is, but jumping into a dark, god knew how deep hole, was asking for too much.

'Trust me,' Alec's voice came again.

Ariana sighed. What else could she do? She had to jump. So she had better got over with it, sooner than later.

'Okay, here goes,' she said. She shut her eyes tight and jumped. The fall was surprisingly short. She felt the damp air blow against her face for a second or two before she landed safely into Alec's waiting arms.

Ariana opened her eyes but she still couldn't see anything. She could only feel Alec's arms holding her close to him and breathe in the maddeningly attractive masculine scent he always seemed to carry around with him.

Alec didn't set her on her foot there. Instead he quickly made it through the dark part of the tunnels and only set her down when they reached the brightly lit hallway. After the darkness of the tunnels she left behind, the bright lights of the hallway temporarily blinded Ariana.

Alec led her to the elevator, which turned out to be a short ride. As the door opened, Alec led Ariana through the office like arena with carpeted floors and off white walls. Ariana saw a woman sitting behind, a mahogany counter, who stood up immediately on seeing Alec approach. What caught Ariana as odd was that she had green eyes. How could she have green eyes if she was a vampire? Wasn't it always either black or red?

'Welcome back, Alec,' she said with a smile.

Alec nodded back to her. 'Gianna.'

One they passed the desk and went a little bit forward, Ariana asked Alec, 'She's not human is she?'

'Yes, very human,' Alec replied.

'And she knows?' Ariana further inquired.

'Yes, she knows,' Alec said. 'She works for us. And by her own choice. If there is any hint of betrayal she shall be disposed of. But mostly she wishes to be changed.'

Going on, Ariana saw doors entirely sheathed in gold at the end of the hall which Alec completely ignored. Instead he stopped halfway down the hall and slid a piece of paneling to expose a wooden door. It was unlocked and Alec opened it.

He held the door open for Ariana ushering her to go in before him. She stepped inside. It was yet another dark tunnel and Alec let the door shut behind him. This tunnel was very short and very soon it opened into a brightly lit, castle turret.

Alec saw to his dismay, everyone was gathered there, which only meant one thing. Heidi would be back with prey soon.

Aro saw Alec and Ariana enter and clapped his hands once in delight. The whole room fell quite.

'Alec my boy,' Aro greeted, getting down from his throne like seat and advancing to meet Alec.

'Master,' he greeted, bowing his head slightly.

Ariana stayed close to Alec suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings. Aro took Alec's hand for a second and released it, satisfied. He didn't complain about the murders he committed seeing as how he cleared his tracks efficiently.

Aro eyes wavered to Ariana, who edged closer to Alec as Aro's eyes fell on her.

'And you dear must be Ariana!' Aro exclaimed. 'Yes, I see you're as beautiful as I saw in Alec's thoughts.' Aro extended his hands.

Ariana blushed but she didn't quite know what to do and looked at Alec for help. Alec nodded encouragingly. 'Go on,' he said.

'There's nothing to fear, my dear,' Aro reassured her. 'I'll just need your hand.'

Ariana stepped forward and lifted her hand which Aro caught between his. He closed his eyes and after half a second, opened them and looked at Ariana sadly.

'Such a difficult life you've had,' Aro said, sympathetically. 'I'm glad you decided to join us.'

'Thank you,' Ariana said. She didn't exactly know what else to say.

'You seem to have a gift of the mind,' Aro stated. 'I'm sure you caught some of my thoughts, didn't you?'

Ariana did have a sudden picture of men fighting with swords in a battlefield and was quite sure the thought didn't belong to her.

'Just one,' she replied, sheepishly.

Aro laughed. 'Wonderful,' he said. 'I was right.'

Alec heard the murmur of voices outside. And then he heard Heidi's voice among them. She was already there. He cussed in his mind. He looked meaningfully at Aro. 'Master?'

Aro nodded. Alec quickly picked up Ariana and dashed away from the room and up some stairs and through more tunnels.

He set her down in the hallway which was brightly lit.

'What was that about?' asked Ariana.

'It's not safe for you down there, right now,' Alec stated, opening a door left to the hallway. He opened the door and went in and ushered Ariana in with him.

It wasn't exactly a room. It was more like a suite except it looked old fashioned. Basically it looked like it belonged to a medieval castle.

The door opened to a large space followed by a mahogany bed, beyond which was a huge window, with very spacious window sills.

There were three more wooden doors surrounding the rooms.

Everything about the architecture of the room spoke old but the content seemed like it had a completely different story to tell.

There was a huge flat screen TV attached to the wall, a laptop on the bed, loud speakers right beside the TV.

'Is this-,' Ariana started.

'Yeah, my room,' Alec finished. 'C'mon, I'll give you the tour.'

He opened the first door and Ariana peeked in. It was the messiest room that she had ever seen in her life. Every bit of the walls was covered by flour to ceiling shelves of books. There was a desk at the centre of the room piled with books and papers. There was no space on the floor to even tread on, as it was totally strewn with books and papers.

'You're that messy!' Ariana asked Alec staring dumfounded at the room.

Alec shrugged and said sheepishly, 'I never feel like keeping them back in place.'

He was about to open the door next to the messy study, when there was a sudden knock on the main door.

'C'min Jane,' Alec said.

'Hello, Ariana,' Jane greeted Ariana before addressing her brother.

'Hi,' Ariana replied with a smile.

'Aro's calling you,' Jane said. 'It's better if you come alone.'

Alec nodded. 'You go ahead. I'll be right there.'

Jane shut the door behind her and disappeared.

'Why don't you settle in, I'll be back in a few minutes,' Alec told Ariana.

'Okay,' Ariana replied. Unlike the rest of the part of the castle she had visited, Alec's room was comparatively much warmer. Alec drew her close to him and kissed her hair. And then he was gone out the door.

Ariana opened the door next to the study and got quite a shock. Just by seeing the room she got to know a part of Alec she had never come across before. A more childish part.

_He must be some gamer! _Was all Ariana could think about looking at the technologically advanced room. She shut the door behind her, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Alec turned his now ruby red eyes (courtesy of his sister for saving him a meal) to Aro who addressed him.<p>

'She needs to be turned,' Aro said. 'Do you want me to do it?'

'No,' Alec replied. 'I'll do it myself. I just need some time to make sure I don't slip.'

Aro nodded. 'Very well. Just make sure she doesn't leave the castle alone until the job's done.'

Alec nodded. It wasn't like he planned to let her wander off in a vampire city while she was still human.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was the chapter. <strong>

**Tell me if you liked it and please review! You're reviews for the previous chapter made me enjoy writing this a lot! **

**Please Review! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They really made my day! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Happy Birthday, Wednesday! Hope you have a pretty awesome day! Here's the present you wanted. Hope you like it. =D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ariana could feel the rough breeze blow through the window. She knew this wind. This kind of wind always came with the warning of heavy rainfall.

There was a gentle knock on the door which confused Ariana slightly. She knew it couldn't be Alec. He wouldn't knock. It was his room after all.

'Er – C'min,' she said.

The door opened slightly and Jane's head peeked in.

'Alec's not here yet,' Ariana told her assuming that she had come to talk to her brother.

'I know,' Jane said, coming inside and closing the door behind her. 'Alec is going to take some time. I came to talk to you.'

Ariana was surprised. Whatever did Jane have to tell her?

Jane quickly crossed the distance between the door and the bed and took a seat on it beside Ariana.

'What do you want to talk to me about?' Ariana asked, politely.

Jane sighed and then looked at Ariana. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her shirt by which Ariana understood that Jane was uncomfortable.

'There are some things Alec might never tell you, thinking that they are my secrets to share,' Jane started. 'But I want you to know and I'm saving him the trouble of making the decision to tell you.'

Ariana didn't interrupt. She let Jane go on.

'He never told you how we became what we are, did he?' Jane asked.

Ariana shook her head.

'Thought so,' Jane said. She paused for a short while maybe gathering her thoughts together. 'I know what you went through. How your step parents treated you. And what happened to you before Alec brought you here.'

'Nothing happened,' Ariana said. 'Alec got to me in time.' Ariana's heart still filled up with fear and panic at the thought of what might have happened to her if Alec hadn't shown up in the right time.

'Yeah, I know,' Jane said. 'He couldn't have lived with himself if he couldn't have saved you too.'

'Saved me too?' Ariana caught on the plural part. 'What do you mean saved me too? Was there someone he couldn't save?'

There was silence for a while. Then Jane gave Ariana a sad smile. 'Yes,' she said. 'Me.'

Ariana was shocked. That wasn't something she expected to hear. She always saw as a calmly dangerous person. Someone who was very capable of taking care of herself. She couldn't imagine how someone like Jane could have needed saving. She got a sudden image of a dark room. It was cold and rodent infested. It looked like a basement. And she knew the thought wasn't hers.

'Jane what happened to you?' she asked.

'Alec and I were born in the 1600s in England,' she started. 'Our mother died during childbirth. My father- well let's just say he wasn't the ideal father. He wanted a son and he got one. But he got me too. He looked at me like just an extra mouth to feed. During those days, women were not given as much importance as they are given today. So naturally, I was hardly ever allowed to get out of the house, make friends, lead a normal life of a child, you know.'

There was the splashing sound of water outside, and Ariana looked outside to see that it had started raining.

'My father was quite an accomplished merchant,' Jane continued. 'And for that he was regarded with high esteem in our society. He was in the council of men who usually led witch hunts in our area. Because of his job he would be gone for days but when he would come back, he was almost always drunk. And I would almost always get a good beating for either being too noisy or being too slow. Alec tried to stop him, trust me. But what could he do? We were still kids.'

Jane leaned on her hands which she propped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling before going on with the story.

'I clearly remember that day,' she said. 'There was a storm outside. It was one of the noisiest storms I had ever seen. My father came home with a couple of his merchant friends that day. I remember him sending Alec away for some errand out of the house. I remember telling Alec to wait out the storm before going outside but he said he'd rather get over with it than wait. He went out of the house immediately. I got to preparing supper for the men. While I was at it, I heard footsteps coming in the kitchen and then one of my father's friends grabbed me and I screamed for my father. He came. But he didn't stop his friend. He just laughed like he enjoyed the whole thing. I screamed again, but over the storm and the laughter of the men, no one heard my scream.'

She paused again. 'I'm not going to make you listen to what happened next. I'm pretty sure you can guess. After they were done, they just picked me up and threw me in the basement and locked me there. I was near death. But somehow, I don't know how, I managed to stay alive.'

'This continued for two whole years,' Jane said. Ariana was utterly shocked. She could only guess how much pain Jane had gone through. Hers was absolutely nothing compared to Jane's. She slowly leaned forward and covered her hand with hers.

'Oh my god, how horrible!' Ariana exclaimed.

'Yes, I know,' Jane replied. 'But those were horrible men! Alec came back and found me almost dead in the basement and he was the one who kept me alive. He just would not let me die. He promised me that he would get me out of there as soon as possible. I was hardly ever let out of the basement after that incident and my father and his friends would pay me a visit whenever they would return from work. I dreaded those days they would come.'

'Alec came to me every night,' Jane said. 'Even after father warned him never to see me again. He would come down with food and even let me out of the horrid place when my father was gone. I could see that he was more in pain than even I was in. He was upset and angry with himself for not being able to do anything about me. But whatever he did was a lot. Whenever I was with him somehow all my feelings of pain went away. Literally. I would feel nothing. It's not surprising now seeing the gift he has.'

'I started to hate myself, hate my father more than anything in the world,' Jane said. 'I wanted to kill him and I wanted to kill him slowly. Make him feel all the pain that he had made me feel.'

'One night when he came down with his friends again, I don't know I sort of concentrated on the mental image of seeing him burn and when he looked into my eyes, he cowered and then screamed, like he could actually feel the kind of torture I had planned for him.'

'After that, they thought I was a witch and dragged me away outside. I was thrown in the middle of the village crowd who were all murmuring my death sentence. I was sentenced to be burned at the stake instantly. Alec naturally tried to save me. And that got him his death sentence as well! The idiot!' There was a distinct hint of endearment in her tone despite the words.

'He was sentenced to be burnt as well for being the accomplice of the witch,' Jane said. 'We burnt.' She flinched at that. And Ariana got an image of a flash of fire. 'The villagers watched as we screamed. But they said nothing, they did nothing. They just cheered. And once they had they had their entertainment, they dispersed and went their own way. Once everyone went away, I suddenly felt the fire extinguished. We were barely alive. And then I hazily remember someone getting me and Alec down from the stakes. And then everything went black. I was thankful. At least I couldn't feel the pain any longer. But after sometime I started feeling greater pain than being burnt alive! And I remember crying out. I screamed till the pained finally dimmed. And I opened my eyes to find Aro smiling down at me.'

'He saved both me and Alec from the fire,' Jane said. 'He brought us back here and changed us. I demanded to see Alec because I thought he had died and Aro told me that he was fine and had gone away for some time. Then he explained to me what I had become. Alec woke up about a day before I did. He was explained everything before me. Due to the extent of my injuries the venom took time to heal me completely. Alec came back after a day and I was ecstatic to see him. He said he'd had to go to hunt but though he never told me, I knew exactly where he had gone. Because when I got back to our old house, I found the bodies of our father and his friends in the basement and our house burnt to ashes.'

'I begun to forget about my sad life,' Jane said. 'I found happiness here. I got to know about my power and the things I could do as a vampire. And I started to love my life slowly. Of course, Alec and I owe Aro everything for the misery he has taken us out of. And we didn't hesitate to agree when he asked us to become part of the Volturi guard.'

Jane sighed and looked at Ariana. 'Well that's the story. I just wanted you to know.'

'Why?' Ariana asked. 'Why did you want me to know all this?'

'You've already become a very important part of Alec's life,' Jane said. 'It's best you know about his past. He's the only family that I have. The only person I really care about. And I don't want him to make any mistake.'

Jane got up. Ariana followed suit.

'I really love your brother, Jane,' Ariana said. 'And I would never do anything to cause him pain.'

Jane smiled at Ariana. 'I hope not.'

Ariana still couldn't get over the fact of how brutally Jane was hurt when she was human. Without any warning, Ariana put her arms around Jane and gave her a hug.

Jane was too shocked to react.

'I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Jane,' Ariana said.

Jane expression softened. When was the last time she was hugged by someone other than Alec who really meant it? She couldn't recall. Jane lifted her arms and slowly hugged Ariana back.

'Thank you,' she said. 'Looks like you're going to be kind of a nice sister to have.'

* * *

><p>'Sorry, I got caught up in something,' Alec said, coming in and seeing Ariana seated on the window sill watching the rain.<p>

'It's okay,' Ariana replied.

'Hope you didn't get too bored,' Alec said, smiling.

'No, it was fine,' Ariana replied. 'Jane came to talk to me while you were away.'

Alec crossed the distance between the door and the widow in a heartbeat. 'Did she now?'

'Yeah,' Ariana replied. 'We talked.'

'You did?' Alec asked, tentatively.

'Yes, Alec,' Ariana said. 'She told me everything.'

Alec didn't comment on it. He sighed.

'She told me you might never tell all of that thinking that it was Jane's secret to tell,' Ariana explained. 'And she wanted me to know.'

'I just didn't want to burden you with those stories quite so soon,' Alec said, softly. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Alec,' Ariana replied. 'I'm glad she told me. I needed to know.'

Ariana got on her feet and hugged Alec around the middle. 'I'm sorry,' she said.

Alec put his arms around her and lowered his face into her hair. 'You don't have to be,' he said. 'It's all in the past.' He ran his fingers through her soft long strands.

Ariana looked up at Alec and gave him a smile. Alec looked into her eyes and sighed.

'You know I'm really going to miss those eyes,' he said, instantly making Ariana blush. 'They are what drew me in the first time I saw you.'

'So when exactly am I joining the party?' Ariana asked.

'I'm going to do it but I will need some time,' Alec said. 'Make sure I don't slip.'

'I thought you said you're alive long enough to know how to control yourself?' Ariana asked raising her eyebrows.

Alec chuckled. 'Why do you even remember stuff like that?'

Ariana shrugged.

'I'm not taking any risks where you're concerned,' Alec went on. 'So yeah, I'm going to need some time.'

'Yeah, sure,' Ariana said. 'I really don't know how immortals keep count of time so just don't take too long that I start looking like your mother, okay?'

Alec laughed. 'I'll keep that in mind. Besides you just have to wait for a day or two.'

'Okay,' said Ariana.

'So anything you want to do while you're still human?' Alec asked.

'Is there any difference? How I'm going feel as a vampire to how I'm feeling as a human?' Ariana asked.

'A whole lot,' Alec asked. 'When you become a vampire all your senses, your emotions and your abilities are heightened. So your feelings now and your feelings as vampire will have a lot of difference. Even in the smallest of things you'll find a difference.'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Ariana asked.

'Good and bad both,' Alec said. 'On the good side you'll have all these supernatural abilities. You're emotions will be multiplied but if you can keep it under control you'll be fine. On the bad side however, your bloodlust will grow enormously. And it's not something you can keep under control all that easily. Especially for newborns.'

'So I might go on a rampage killing humans?' Ariana asked.

'I'm not gonna let that happen,' Alec said. 'It gets easier when you have people to teach you how to control it. So I don't particularly think you'll have a hard time. Jane and I didn't as Aro was there to take us through with it.'

'Okay, that was reassuring,' Ariana said. 'I just don't wanna become some crazy out-of-control vampire, you know.'

'You won't,' Alec said, chuckling. 'So about the things you want to do while you're still human. Anything come in mind?

'Its never gonna come in my mind now that you've asked,' Ariana complained. 'There could be loads of things I wanna do. But none of them will pop up now.'

'C'mon try harder,' Alec urged. 'Bungee jumping. Skydiving.'

'Oh dear god, no!' Ariana replied. 'I'll just faint before I even get to it. I'm not a big fan of heights. Jumping down that dark hole back there was experience enough to save me a lifetime.'

'C'mon there has to be something,' Alec said, as Ariana looked almost wistfully at the rain.

'Okay-um there is one that just popped up,' Ariana said.

'Great you got something,' Alec said. 'What is it?'

'It's stupid,' Ariana said.

'C'mon say it,' Alec said.

'It's really stupid,' Ariana said. 'Forget it.'

'Hey, try me,' Alec urged.

'Okay,' Ariana said, blushing uncontrollably. She sighed and got to it seeing as there was so other way out of it. 'I always wanted to be kissed in the rain.'

Alec's smile grew into a grin and then he threw back his head and laughed.

'Hey, I told you it's stupid,' Ariana said. But Alec had already swept her off her feet and ran out of the room. Ariana closed her eyes at the suddenness of the whole thing. She opened her eyes as water droplets started hitting her face the next second. Alec set her down on her feet and she looked around to find that they were outside the castle, which could be seen in short distance. It looked medieval and magnificent from the outside.

'You brought me outside?' Ariana exclaimed. 'But it's raining!'

'Isn't that the whole point?' Alec said humor in his tone and in his eyes.

Ariana couldn't even get any time to believe if Alec was actually doing this, when Alec's lips descended upon hers. It was the feeling she always got whenever he kissed her, like her body was going numb and trying to explode all at the same time. His cool hand, as he caressed her cheek, seemed to somehow burn her. Ariana threw her arms around his neck and could only kiss him back. It was perfect. Just like she had imagined, maybe even a tad bit better. The rain, Alec, the kiss, everything was just so perfect. She surrendered herself completely to him as she ran her hands through his now wet raven hair.

The rain made things more convenient for Alec. It was somehow dimming the smell of her blood, as though washing it away. He wasn't finding it necessary to hold back as much as he did under normal circumstances. He could feel her surrendering herself over to him and he kissed her deeper. The warmth of her mouth and her body, was starting to warm his cold skin out. He questioned again, if that was even possible. If it was, then Ariana right then was doing that to him. She was the only one who was able to make him feel that way just by a simple kiss.

But even in the rain, with the dimmed smell of her blood, Alec could smell the blood and feel and hear her heartbeat against his chest. He knew he had to withdraw then.

Ariana felt Alec pull back, but she didn't protest, no matter how much she wanted to.

'Guess you got your wish,' Alec whispered into her ear.

'And so much more,' Ariana agreed.

Alec smiled and kissed her forehead. 'I love you.'

'You know how all girls dream that a Prince Charming is going to come and sweep them off their feet someday?' Ariana said. 'For me it all came true. I mean, literally!' She indicated at the castle in the background.

Alec smiled.

'There isn't anything more I could ask for,' Ariana said.

Alec kissed her again, this time it was very short. But both them managed to feel all the feelings they felt in the longer kiss even in that short one.

'I love you too,' Ariana said, softly with a tender smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was all for this chapter! <strong>

**I'm a big fan of the Volturi, particularly Jane and Alec and I thought hey, they must have had a past right? So yeah, I just wrote down whatever past I thought they could've had.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! If you liked this chapter then PLEASE REVIEW and let me know!**

**Please review! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much guys for your reviews! I'm so happy that you love this story! ^_^**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Aro sat in the turret with Marcus, Caius and Chelsea standing head bowed.<p>

Marcus touched Aro's hand slightly. 'See for yourself,' he said and went back to his seat.

Aro turned grave after seeing Marcus's thoughts. 'Chelsea?'

'Master, my hold over Alec is weakening,' she said. 'And I'm afraid I'll lose my control over him completely once Ariana is turned.'

'Aro we do not want another Eleazar happening,' Caius said. 'Not with Alec.'

'What about Jane?' Aro asked Chelsea.

'I still have full influence,' Chelsea said.

Aro smiled more out of relief than out of happiness.

'As long as Jane stays among us, Alec will never leave,' Aro said. 'And we shouldn't give Ariana any reason to want to leave either. She'll be a valuable asset.'

* * *

><p>'What did Aro exactly mean when he said I have a gift of the mind?' Ariana asked. She sat curled up in Alec's lap as he kept his arms wrapped around her and his chin on top of her head. They were back in Alec's room again and Jane had supplied Ariana with a dry change of clothes to change out of her wet ones. 'I sometimes get thoughts that don't actually belong to me. So does that mean I'll be able to read minds or something when I'm changed?'<p>

Alec thought of about it for a moment. He wasn't really sure what sort of a gift she had because it was not only her getting thoughts of people in her mind around her but he also seemed to sometimes get images from her mind. Jane had told him the same thing.

'I'm not sure,' Alec replied, truthfully. 'But I can guess. I'm guessing you will be able to get inside people's minds and similarly let them in yours.'

'Let them in mine?'

'Yeah, I get images from your mind sometimes and I'm no mind reader,' Alec replied. 'So it has to be you doing something. Jane told me the same thing.'

'Can that be kept under control?' Ariana asked.

'What can?'

'The getting into people's mind and letting them into mine,' Ariana explained. 'I really don't want to go around breeching people's privacy and letting them breech mine.'

Alec smiled. 'Usually it can be controlled. All powers that we get can be controlled. So I don't see why it won't be for you.'

'Good,' Ariana said, relieved.

'But I can't really say anything for sure until you've been changed,' Alec said. 'These were just my assumptions.'

'Alec, not helping,' Ariana said.

Alec chuckled. 'Okay, if it's any consolation, I was pretty sure about my assumptions.'

Ariana smiled but she was pretty nervous about what exactly she might or might not be able to do when she would become a vampire.

'Hey, you'll be just fine,' Alec said soothingly, sensing her nervousness.

'I hope you're right,' Ariana said, placing her head at the crook of his neck.

'Now, I have a question,' Alec said.

'Okay,' Ariana said, tentatively. _What could he have to ask her?_

'Why didn't you show any sort of interest in me when I first saw you class?' Alec asked. 'We vampires have the ability to draw people in. You? Not even a second glance.'

Ariana laughed softly. 'You'd be surprised. I'm just glad you're no mind reader.'

Alec smiled. 'But you didn't even look at me for a second time. You really puzzled me you know.'

'Sorry,' Ariana said. 'People at school hardly even knew I existed. So I thought why would it be any different with you and forced myself not to give you another thought.'

'Ironically, you were the only one in my thoughts back then,' Alec replied. 'You just confused me.'

'And then when you approached me later, I had half a mind to make a run for it because I thought you came to me by accident when half the cheerleading squad was waiting for you to go to them,' Ariana admitted.

'I didn't even notice any cheerleading squad,' Alec confessed.

'You're loss,' Ariana teased, grinning.

'Loss I can happily live with for the rest of my life,' Alec replied.

Alec could feel her breath on his neck and how slowly they were becoming longer and heavier.

'Are you feeling sleepy?' he asked.

There was no reply from Ariana. She was already asleep.

'You must've been pretty tired,' Alec said, to one in particular.

He sat with Ariana for a while longer, savoring the feel of her in his arms, her warmth and her gentle breathing before laying her down gently on the bed. He remembered Jane had wanted to talk to him. Covering the sleeping Ariana in a thick blanket and placing a kiss on her forehead, he exited his room, shutting the door softly behind him and went to find Jane.

He found Jane in a corridor standing beside a window and looking thoughtfully at the downpour outside. Alec knew her mind was completely somewhere else.

'You wanted to say something?' Alec asked.

'How long are you planning to wait until you change her?' Jane went straight to the point.

'A day or two,' Alec asked. 'I'll need all the control I can master.'

'Don't wait,' Jane said. 'News travels fast Alec. By now half the vampire world knows that you have a mate who's human and you plan on changing her soon.'

Alec looked at her questioningly wondering where she was going with this.

'Don't be thick, Alec,' Jane said. 'You've made quite a number of enemies over the years. Can't you understand what might happen if this information reaches them? Ariana is in danger and she does not have a fighting chance against anyone if she's still human.'

'I know, Jane,' Alec replied. 'But who could possibly get inside the castle? She's safe as long as she's in the castle.'

Jane nodded. She knew he was right.

'Just saying so you know,' Jane replied.

'I know,' Alec said.

Felix walked by them right then and stopped abruptly when he saw Alec there, surprise on his face.

'What are you doing here?' he asked Alec.

'What am I not supposed to do here?' Alec asked, surprised at the question.

'I just walked by your room and I heard noises, and I thought it was you in there,' Felix explained. 'Must have been Ariana then,' he added to himself.

'No, it couldn't have been,' Alec said, his voice bordering on alarm. 'I just left her sleeping.' Without any further delay, he dashed for his room followed by Jane and Felix.

He opened his door to find the bed empty. He cussed. He quickly checked the washroom, the study and the other room only to find them empty.

'Ariana?' he called out, just incase he missed something. There was no reply.

He cussed louder.

'Felix, get Demetri,' Jane said. 'And fast.'

Felix was gone in a flash.

'I'm sure she's fine,' Jane said to Alec, though she wasn't so sure. 'No one could've taken her. It's impossible for anyone to get inside the castle without us knowing about it.'

Alec didn't reply. He was too stunned to have the capability to reply. If it was possible, his pale face got even paler.

Felix was back with Demetri in a minute.

Demetri entered the room, and instantly knew who had been in there.

No one even needed to ask him the question.

'It's Vladimir,' he said, gravely. 'He was in here.'

'How the hell did he get inside?' Jane demanded. She knew this was bad news. Vladimir had always wanted to get revenge on Alec for the death of some of his friends.

Alec couldn't care less how Vladimir had managed the feat. All he could care about now was to get Ariana back before it was too late and burn Vladimir to the ground. His hands balled to fists like he already knew what Demetri had just said but was just waiting for someone to confirm it. Primal rage built up in him and he said shortly to Demetri, 'Track him.'

Demetri was already at it. 'Yeah, I know where he could've gone.'

Alec turned to Jane. 'Tell Aro what happened. I'm going to find Ariana.' With that he was out in a flash followed by Demetri and Felix.

Vladimir wouldn't wait long to kill Ariana. He would get back at him for killing those friends of his. Alec just wished he was on time to save her. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it was too short. <strong>

**Just a reminder that Vladimir was from the Romanian coven who'd wanted to fight Alec in Breaking Dawn saying that Alec owed him lives. So I guessed he held a pretty deep grudge against Alec. **

**Thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapters. I hope you liked this one too. **

**So Please Keep The Reviews Coming! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews so much guys! And 'Yay' for liking the twist. I'll admit even I didn't know that I was gonna do that! =P**

**So I'm back with a new chapter again! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Alec was running almost at the speed of light. His mind was completely jammed. No other thoughts but Ariana jammed it. He needed to get to her fast! He knew Vladimir wouldn't wait long to kill her.

His mind froze at the thought of him being too late. What if he was? He would burn Vladimir alright. But then what? Ariana was now the sole meaning to his life. Would he be able to live all eternity by himself, without any reason to live? He wasn't sure he was strong enough to do that.

Demetri tracked Vladimir efficiently. Demetri was fast but to Alec even that wasn't fast enough.

* * *

><p>Jane went to inform Aro on the recent development that took place. Aro was sincerely shocked. But his concern was more about how Vladimir got inside the castle than about Ariana herself.<p>

'Jane dear, gather everyone fast,' he said. 'I would like to see everyone's thoughts.'

'Yes, master,' Jane replied and was gone in a blink to run her given errand.

* * *

><p>'Wh-what do you want?' Ariana stammered at the almost white skinned vampire who had just brought her in the cold, dark place. She didn't know where she was. It looked like a huge unused storage space. There was no light and the only source of light was the moonlight coming through the small windows high above in the walls.<p>

Ariana noticed with fear that the vampire who had brought her here was not alone. There was another one with him. He too was white skinned, like Aro.

'Nothing much,' Vladimir shrugged. 'Just cause your mate the little pain that he deserves.'

Alec? They were after Alec? Did they capture and bring her here to lure Alec here too? She had no idea what sort of powers the vampires who had kidnapped her had? Heck, she didn't even know who they were. But it was pretty certain they had something against Alec. And the only plausible reason that came to her head was that they had brought her here so that Alec could come to get her and in that opportune moment they could kill him. Ariana knew Alec would come to get her. And suddenly she didn't want him to. She didn't want him to die, ever.

'Don't hurt him,' Ariana pleaded with the other two vampires.

'Oh no, we don't plan to,' the vampire who had brought her there said. 'Not physically at least.'

Ariana didn't know what he meant.

'Vladimir,' the other vampire said. 'They have Demetri. It won't be long before they get here.'

Vladimir didn't reply to him, just nodded. Then he turned to Ariana and said. 'We can't really kill him. That pesky little power of his can get very annoying at times. You see, even if we could kill him, it would be too easy on him. It wouldn't be a just punishment for killing so many of my coven mates. So I decided on something even better. I'll kill you instead and let him live with it for eternity.'

Ariana's heart almost stopped with fear. She couldn't save herself anyhow. These were vampires she was dealing with not high school guys she could use her self defense on and get away with it. If they decided to kill her, there was no escaping that.

But then, if she kept them talking, maybe Alec could come and save her before they could end her life.

'What did he do to you?' she demanded.

'He killed all my coven mates! That's what he did!' Vladimir spat out. 'And now he's gonna pay! I've been waiting for this day for too long.'

'Maybe he had valid reason to kill them!' Ariana countered.

'Valid reason!' Don't joke,' Vladimir replied, icily. 'He's a Volturi! They don't need a reason to do anything.'

'Vladimir!' Stefan called again. 'We need to get on with it. She's only trying to buy time.'

Ariana cussed in her mind. Stefan seemed to have seen through her plan. He seemed to be the more quite and more cautious of the two.

Vladimir sighed and addressed Stefan. 'Get on with it then. Make sure not to bite her. We don't want her changed. And accidents can happen.'

'How are we gonna do it?' Stefan asked. 'Asphyxiate her?'

'No,' Vladimir replied. 'It would be too simple. It has to be a way that will affect that bastard more profoundly.' He thought for a moment. Then he said, 'Stab her. And don't be gentle about it.'

'Will do,' Stefan said. And Ariana froze and watched as he advanced towards her with a long knife.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the turret and Aro approached one after the other to see if anyone had anything to do with Vladimir getting inside the castle. Everyone was coming clean. Yet Aro knew, Vladimir couldn't possibly manage such a feat without inside help. Alec would never do it and he had faith in Demetri and Felix. They wouldn't have willfully gone on and helped Alec if they had been in on it with Vladimir.<p>

But then who was it?

Then it struck him.

_Of course…_

* * *

><p>'We're getting close,' Demetri notified.<p>

Alec didn't care how close they were. He wanted to _get_ there.

'Alec, dude, we're gonna save her,' Felix reassured. 'Nothing's gonna happen to her, alright.'

Alec hardly heard him.

* * *

><p>It had been said that your whole life flashes before your eyes right before your death. Ariana never knew if that saying was true. But now she started getting proof that it was.<p>

Every time the knife plunged through her body, her mind drifted off somewhere down memory lane to ease the pain and make death easier. With every excruciating pain came a pleasant flash of vision in her mind.

…_She was four. She was sitting in an open field with her dad on a sunny summer's day. It looked like they had come out for a picnic. They were both having so much fun. They were laughing openly and joyously. Her dad started tickling her and she giggled uncontrollably. She had loved those days when it was only her and her dad…_

Another stab of pain. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

…_She was six. Her dad walked with her to the cemetery to visit her mother. She had cried a lot that day. She missed her mother though she remembered almost nothing about her. Only her striking blue eyes and warm smile flashed across her mind. It was a sad memory yet a good one…_

Then there was another one again. The harrowing pain was getting too much for her to bear.

…_She was sitting in the park in the dead of the night. Alec had found her. It was the first time she had really spoken with him. She had loved every moment of it…_

Yet another torturous stab. She wanted to die. But her mind was again occupied by yet another memory.

…_She was sitting in the school library. Alec had just told her for the first time that he was in love with her. His smile was so warm. It warmed her from inside out. Of course she loved him back…_

Another wave of agonizing pain hit her. She wanted it to end. When was it going to end?

…_It was the first time he kissed her. It had felt like there were fireworks playing inside her body. She had savored every moment of it and the memory of it was imprinted in her mind. She could almost feel how his lips felt moving against hers. How his cool hands seemed to burn her. How his lips matched hers perfectly like the joining of two puzzle pieces. How his simple touch could ignite a flame within her that she never knew she had…_

No further new pain hit her anymore. But the old ones started to slowly and excruciatingly spread through her body. This was worse than the stabbing pains. This turned out to be too painful for her to deal with. She was slowly drifting into darkness.

…_She remembered the rain and how Alec had granted her her wish. It felt like the most perfect thing in the world. The rain, the kiss and mostly Alec. He was the most perfect thing in her life…_

The pain was too much. She didn't want to feel it anymore. She wanted to give herself up to the darkness waiting to claim her. She wanted to shout and tell him for the last time that she loved him. She wanted to apologize to him for leaving him. She wanted to hear his voice telling her he loved her for one last time. But she couldn't scream. She was already too deep inside the darkness to scream out anything.

* * *

><p>Aro looked sullenly at the figure kneeling down and bowing before him.<p>

'Hand, my dear,' he said in faked sweetness.

The figure rose, positively frightened to the core and timidly extended a hand which Aro clasped between his.

After a moment, a satisfied yet malicious smile broke over his ancient face.

* * *

><p>'He's there,' Demetri declared, indicating the abandoned storage house in a distance. The three wasted no time and dashed as fast as their vampire speed would allow.<p>

Felix burst open the door with a slight push. Demetri looked around for Vladimir. Alec didn't care about Vladimir; he just wanted to see Ariana. As soon as they entered through the door, all of their burned like it had just caught fire.

Alec's throat had also felt like it had just burst into flames but his mind failed to recognize it. His mind however didn't fail to recognize that the smell of the blood that was drifting to his nose was none other than Ariana's. He knew the smell of her blood very well.

It didn't take him long to see Ariana's mutilated body lying in the pool of her own blood. His stunned mind hardly registered the smell and sight of her blood. He rushed to her without a nanosecond's delay.

The blood was however having a completely different effect on Felix and Demetri. They couldn't handle the burning pain like Alec was. Demetri found no trace of Vladimir in the house anywhere.

He turned to Felix. Felix nodded. 'You know what to do man,' he said.

'On it,' Demetri said, and vanished out of the property to track Vladimir to his new destination.

Felix stopped breathing. The action seemed to ease the burning sensation a bit. He went to Alec.

Alec lifted Ariana's body and pulled out the knife from her stomach and let it fall with a clang. She was stabbed not only once but multiple times. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was she truly gone? Forever?

No, no, no, no! His mind screamed. She couldn't leave him!

'Ariana!' he called only to be replied by dead silence.

She really was gone. His ears buzzed and his head jammed. He couldn't think straight. Ariana couldn't leave him. They were supposed to be together for eternity!

'Alec, I'm sorry, man,' Felix said, in a consoling voice.

Alec hardly heard him. He sat there with Ariana's immobile body in his arms and staring at her face without a trace of any sort of emotion.

Felix had never seen Alec like that before. He kept talking to him consolingly.

Alec heard him but only faintly. He heard his consoling tone but it wasn't helping. He was looking at Ariana. She was dead. He couldn't save her! He was tuning Felix out. But then he heard Felix call his name again. This time the tone wasn't consoling. But more urgent.

'Alec! Alec! Listen to me!' Felix called. 'Listen to her heart! She's still there!'

Alec jerked back. The buzzing disappeared from his ears.

He listened.

It was there! Felix was right. He had been too shocked to hear. It was faint. Very faint. But it was still there.

He didn't waste anymore time to do it. He lowered his face to her neck and sunk his teeth in it. He got the taste of her blood. The flames ignited harder in his own throat. But the pain of losing her even put that burning pain at its mercy. He gathered all the venom he could master and passed it on to her body.

He lifted his head up and heard Felix almost laugh out in relief.

Alec wasn't reassured yet. He lifted up her wrist and bit there too leaving circular marks on it when he lifted his face. He did the same with her other wrist. The venom need to flow fast.

'Alec it will do,' Felix said. 'They missed her heart.'

'Why isn't she making a noise?' Alec whispered almost inaudibly.

'Give it some time,' Felix said. 'The venom has only started to spread.'

He kept staring at the unmoving Ariana in his arms. 'Don't die Ariana!' he pleaded. 'Don't you dare die on me!'

'Alec,' Felix called again. 'Let's get her home.'

* * *

><p>Jane was waiting impatiently for her brother's return. But she couldn't go and wait for him yet. She was given yet another task by Aro. She liked this task.<p>

She looked again, smiling angelically at the person in front of her and watched as the person, screamed and shouted in pain and finally fell to the ground. The screams never stopped though.

'That would be enough, my dear,' Aro said after a good ten minutes of the ordeal. 'I'll deal with the rest. Why don't you go see if Alec has returned yet?'

'Yes, master,' Jane obliged. She went out of the turret and up the stairs and corridors to Alec's room. Even before entering she knew he was in there. He had returned. But with good or bad news she had no idea.

She opened the door and her throat burned as the smell of the blood drifted to her nose. She stopped breathing instantly.

She went near, to see Ariana soaked in blood, lying motionless on the bed. Alec, also covered in blood, was standing frozen beside the bed, staring down at her. Felix was standing a little distance away, watching the two of them with an apprehensive look on his face.

'What happened?' Jane whispered.

Felix speedily told her everything that had happened. After hearing everything, she turned to her brother.

'Alec,' she called.

Alec responded to her call. He turned to face her. His expression was filled with agony and Jane knew it had nothing to do with the blood.

'Jane,' he said. 'She's still not making any noise. Maybe I was too late!'

'No,' Jane said. It tore her heart apart to see her brother this way. She had never seen him like this before. 'She'll be fine, brother.'

Alec didn't know how to reply. He wasn't very reassured. What if he was too late! What if Ariana was never coming back?

'Alec!' Jane said again. 'She'll be fine.'

As soon as Alec heard those words, Ariana's screams filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this was the chapter! <strong>

**Did ya like it? Did ya like it?**

**Wednesday: You needn't have worried. I wouldn't dream of making Vladimir change Ariana! That right only belonged to Alec! =P Thank you for the review!**

**A Blood's Promise: Trust me when I say, I didn't see that twist coming either! It was one of those spur of the moment ideas. I'm so glad you liked it though! Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you, miss. twilightprincess,** **LOLA, little miss michelle, BFABB for your reviews on the previous chapter! =D**

**So tell me if you liked this one! **

**Please. Keep. The. Reviews. Coming! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews soooo much guys! I love writing this story so much and mostly it's because of your encouraging reviews! THANK YOU!**

**So yeah, this is another chapter…**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Felix was called down to Aro to give him a full account of what had taken place. With a single touch of Felix's hand Aro knew everything. He even saw the part of Ariana's screams starting, indicating the beginning of her transition.<p>

'Felix,' Aro said. 'Do tell Alec to come down once he is free. I'm sure he will not want miss the show.' Aro looked maliciously at the traitor who was now lying on the floor, eyes still as frightened as ever.

Felix looked there too and seeing their betrayer, he gave disgusted shake of his head and nodded at Aro. The next moment he was gone.

* * *

><p>Ariana screamed like she was being burned alive. She was coming out of the darkness. No she was not voluntarily coming out. The insufferable pain was dragging her out. And it wasn't letting go. It hurt worse than the stabs. It felt like fire burning though her every blood vessel, every nerve and every particle of her body. It was unbearable. She wanted it to stop. She didn't want to feel it. It was too painful for her to deal with.<p>

All she could wish for now was the pain to drift away, so she could return back to the black where the trace of the pain was minimal.

_It hurt so much. _

She feared she would go insane if it continued.

_Please make it stop! _She begged to no one in particular. She knew she was still deep enough in the darkness for anyone to hear her coherent thoughts through her voice.

All she could do was scream. She was screaming with all her mind. She wasn't sure if it was only in her mind or if she was actually screaming. She didn't really care right then. She just wanted the unbearable pain to go away.

_Please make it stop…_

And then she couldn't feel the pain any more. It was gone.

* * *

><p>Alec's head shot back at Ariana as her screams filled the room.<p>

He wasn't too late! Ariana would be alright. Ariana would come back to him again!

Relief flooded through his whole body, making him light headed and numb for a while. He heard Felix and Jane sigh in relief almost in unison.

Then looking at Ariana's screaming form, a certain anger directed at no one but himself started to boil within him.

He had seen enough!

He had seen her suffer enough!

Even after constantly promising her that he would let nothing hurt her ever, he let it happen. Ariana had to suffer like no other because of him. He saw her mutilated body, what Vladimir had done to her. His hands balled to fists thinking that Ariana had to go through all that because of him!

No more! She wouldn't have to go through pain anymore!

Alec sat down beside her and held her hand and slowly let his powers drift over her. It took a few seconds to hit her. But as soon as it did, her screams stopped instantly.

Alec hardly noticed Felix leaving the room. He couldn't take his eyes or any other of his senses off Ariana.

He clasped her hand with both of his; though he knew she could feel nothing now. But he just couldn't let go of her. Her hand limply stayed between his.

'Are you planning to stay by her side during the whole transition?' Jane asked her brother softly.

Alec didn't turn back to look at her, neither did he reply. His eyes never left Ariana.

Jane took that as an affirmative reply. She nodded.

'Just give a shout if you need me,' Jane said. 'I'll be nearby.'

Alec gave a stiff nod and Jane exited his room.

He brought her hand, which he held within his close to his face and softly put his lips on it.

Felix came back to ask Alec to come to the turret and informed him about the traitor.

'Are you coming down?' he asked.

'No,' Alec replied. He wasn't going to leave Ariana's side, no matter what. 'Is Demetri back yet?'

'No, not yet,' Felix replied. 'I'll go and tell Aro you're not coming.'

Felix turned to leave. Alec called him back.

'Felix,' he called. 'Tell Aro to make it a painful death.'

'You got it,' Felix replied. 'I'm sure Aro will be only too happy to oblige.' With that Felix left.

* * *

><p>Aro was informed of Alec's wish and Aro smiled. 'Of course.'<p>

He turned to Jane. 'Jane, my dear.'

Jane smiled angelically and advanced forward. On hearing Jane's name being called, the figure lying on the floor started begging. 'No, no, please no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do something like that. I didn't know he held a grudge against the Volturi. Please, please, have mercy.'

Aro raised a hand and indicated Jane to stop. Jane stepped back, hesitantly.

'My dear, when you were hired here, the rules were clear were they not?' Aro asked, sweetly. 'Were they not, Gianna?'

'Y-yes,' Gianna replied.

'Was it not absolutely clear that you were not to reveal the Volturi's secrets and information to anyone, vampires or otherwise?' Aro still kept talking in the sweetly dangerous voice.

'It was, master, it was,' Gianna replied in a shaking voice. 'But he-.'

Aro cut across, not letting her speak up. 'Gianna my dear, then I presume it was also clear to you that we, the Volturi, do not tolerate mistakes or give second chances.'

'Master, p-please,' Gianna pleaded, her face tear stroked and her voice shaking. Her eyes pleading and begging.

'Rules are rules,' Aro said, sweetly. 'Jane dear, please continue.'

Jane was only too happy to oblige. About a second later, Gianna screamed at the top of her lungs as Jane smiled angelically at her.

'Dispose of her,' Aro said, turning to Felix. 'Consider this a reward for your work, Felix.'

Felix smiled. He had no tolerance for traitors. And he would do just as Alec wished. He would make her death as painful as he possibly could.

* * *

><p>Slowly the venom spread. And Alec noticed with content and relief Ariana's wounds closing slowly. It was a slow process but at least it was happening. The small bruises in her hands were already healing, leaving pale, beautiful skin behind. Alec knew her stab wounds would take longer to heal as they were pretty extensive.<p>

He held her hand and sat beside her even he didn't know for how long. He just knew he couldn't and did not want to leave her side.

Jane came in the room. 'You didn't even get up, did you?'

'What happened?' Alec asked.

'She's dead,' Jane replied. 'Felix killed her.'

Alec nodded. Gianna had as much a hand in doing this to Ariana as Vladimir. Now Alec only hoped, Demetri had some luck in his chase.

'Alec, it's been about a day,' Jane informed. 'Take your powers off her. I'm sure the pain has stopped by now.'

Alec didn't know how much time had elapsed. But if what Jane said was true then she was right. By now, the pain must have stopped. He slowly withdrew his powers from Ariana. She didn't scream.

Jane came near Alec to stand right beside the bed. All her wounds had healed. But it was difficult to understand as they were still covered by her blood stained clothes.

'Get up,' Jane told Alec.

'What?' Alec growled.

'You've been sitting here to long,' Jane said. 'I'll fill in for you.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Alec's voice rung with finality.

But Jane wasn't about to let go either. 'Go get a shower at least and change. You're all covered in blood. It'll drive her insane when she gets up.'

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. His sister was right. His hands and shirt were all covered in Ariana's blood and he knew he had to get rid of the blood before she woke up. He obliged reluctantly. And even more reluctantly, he let go of Ariana's hand and got to his feet.

Jane put a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder. 'Don't worry. I'll be here the whole time.'

Alec nodded, truly thankful to his sister.

* * *

><p>Alec came back to see Jane sitting at the foot of the bed. Ariana was another view to look at entirely. She was not wearing her blood stained clothes anymore which were replaced by unstained ones and even the bed sheet which had become blood stained had also been changed. Alec had washed the blood off him and set fire to his own blood stained clothes.<p>

He went closer to Ariana and Jane and could only stare at Ariana. She looked completely healed. No trace of injury was visible on her any more, except one on her neck and two on her wrists. His bite marks. Vampire bites were the only thing that left a mark.

But her face was what caught his eyes and took his breath away.

'Yes, it's almost over,' Jane said. 'She became quite beautiful.'

'She always was,' Alec stated shortly.

Jane shrugged and rolled her eyes. 'I'll leave you with her. She may wake up any minute now.'

Alec nodded and resumed his position beside Ariana and took her hand. He could feel her skin had gotten cold. But to him it was the warmest vampire skin he had ever touched.

Jane made it out of the room slowly.

'Thank you Jane,' she heard her brother say.

She turned back, smiled and nodded and then left.

* * *

><p>Ariana felt like she could breathe again. She could hear again and she could feel again. She heard soft murmurs around her. She didn't know where she was.<p>

Was she dead?

Is that what death felt like?

She felt someone holding her hand. It was warm. It felt nice, reassuring and oddly safe. She put pressure in her fingers, trying to hold the hand back. The feeling was weird, like she was holding something for the first time. She felt strength in her fingers like she never felt before. But soon, she felt her fingers enclosing around the hand that held hers.

Almost immediately she felt someone shift beside her.

She wanted to open her eyes and see who it was. But she was afraid to open them. She was scared of what she might see. If she was dead, then she didn't want to open her eyes just yet.

Suddenly she heard her name. Someone called her name.

'Ariana?'

She was sure that a smile had broken on her face. The voice. It was the voice she had been ready to give anything to hear for one last time. It was her favorite voice.

Alec.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Alec felt Ariana's fingers tighten around his own hand.<p>

She was waking up!

A sudden burst of happiness spread through him and he edged closer to her. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

'Ariana?' he called.

He saw the smile on her face, on hearing his voice. It could be a complete reflection of his.

Then he saw her slowly opening her eyes.

Crimson met crimson and Alec's smile grew wider.

'Hey,' he greeted.

Ariana felt like she was seeing for the first time. She could see everything so clearly. A bit too clearly. She could see every particle of the paint coating in the ceiling. And then she could see Alec's face smiling down at her.

She tried to sit up letting strength surge through her limbs. Sitting up was quite an easy feat.

She saw his face. She could see every detail on his flawlessly, perfect face. But she could only look at his warming smile. A smile that reached all the way up to his eyes.

'Alec,' she whispered. She wanted to know if he was for real or if he was only a figment of her imagination.

'I'm right here,' he replied softly.

'Am I dead?' she asked.

'No,' he replied, smiling. 'And no, I'm not a figment of your imagination.'

He laughed softly. _My guesses were right after all._

'What guesses?' Ariana asked.

Alec smiled at her. He hadn't even said that aloud.

'That you are a telepath,' he replied softly.

'Am I-?'

Alec nodded. 'Yes,' he said before she could even finish the sentence.

'Wow,' she said. Then she smiled. 'You saved me again. I thought I was a goner.'

Alec looked grave. 'So did I,' he admitted. 'You scared me almost to insanity.' He couldn't help but recall how he had found her and the pain that he had gone through seeing her like that.

Ariana saw everything from his mind. The image of her lying motionless covered in blood and Alec with her with nothing but pain in his eyes.

'I thought I had lost you,' Alec said.

Her human memory was sort of blurry. But everything was coming back slowly. She remembered Vladimir's face and Stefan advancing towards her with the long blade. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember any more.

Unconsciously, she was projecting all her thoughts to Alec. And he was seeing everything she was remembering. He saw her close her eyes and her visions stop abruptly. She was blocking the memory out.

'Hey,' Alec called, slipping his hands away from hers and gently placing it against her cheek, caressing it softly.

Ariana opened her eyes and looked into his. Worry was evident in them.

'I'm never gonna let them harm you again,' Alec promised softly.

She nodded.

'I thought I'd never see you again,' she said, letting all the fear, all the pain and all the despair flow out. She placed her head in his chest and sobbed. Her body shook with sobs but there were no tears. Alec wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

'Ssshh, it ok,' he said soothingly. 'I'm here. And I'm never leaving you.'

She slowly lifted her head off his chest and Alec captured her lips with his.

They let their emotions flow through each other by that kiss. The pain and fear of almost losing each other, the happiness of getting each other back, all wrapped up into that one kiss. There was a certain urgency and need about the way Alec was kissing her. Passion reverberated in it and Alec pulled her even closer to him. Ariana's hands flew around his neck as she kissed him back.

They held nothing back. Ariana gave herself completely over to him. And Alec no longer felt the need to pull back. There was no longer any smell of blood or the continuous sound of her heartbeat. As he felt her surrendering herself over to him, he deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as their lips caressed each others. She could feel his tongue tracing her lips, politely yet urgently asking for permission for entrance. She granted it readily. As soon as his tongue entered her mouth, she felt a sudden surge of warmth and passion hit her. Sparks flew within her like her synapse just had experienced a short circuit.

Alec kissed her like he never kissed anyone before. And through her equally passionate response he suddenly had a feeling that their souls were becoming one. She was so warm even for a vampire. And the feeling he used to get when he kissed her before, when she was still human, of her skin warming him wasn't gone either. Infact, if anything it had intensified. He knew he couldn't survive without her. He loved her more than anything. After four centuries, he finally felt complete. Ariana made him feel complete.

He pulled back slowly, just to look into her eyes. They didn't have their oceanic color anymore. But it didn't make them any less captivating. He could look into them and get lost for eternity. Those eyes surpassed all beauty and his breath caught in his throat as he looked into them.

'I love you, Ariana,' he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She looked back into his eyes, and saw how deeply he meant every word he had just said. 'I love you too,' she replied, softly touching her lips to his. Her hands slowly slid down from his hair to rest against his chest.

She smiled. 'You're hair is all wet,' she commented.

'Yeah, I just took a shower,' Alec replied. He looked at her studying her. He sighed. 'You should take a look at yourself.'

'What? Why?' she asked. 'Is there something wrong with me?'

Alec laughed at her panicky face. He leaned down kissed her forehead. 'No, quite the opposite actually.'

'What do you mean?' she asked.

Before Alec could answer, she heard the door open and looked to find Jane getting in the room. Even with her vampiric sight, Jane's was the loveliest face she had ever seen.

'He means,' Jane said, smiling slightly. 'You should take a look for yourself how beautiful you have become.'

Did she mean that she now looked as perfect as them? Ariana didn't think it was possible.

'Why don't you find out?' Alec asked, getting her thoughts. 'C'mon.'

He pulled her too her feet gently. He could suddenly sense that Ariana became somewhat nervous at the prospect of looking at herself. He gave her hand a squeeze.

'Nervous?' he asked.

She nodded.

Alec laughed. 'You were always beautiful, Ariana. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. There's nothing to be nervous about. But yeah, as Jane said, you should probably take a look at yourself anyway.'

Ariana took a deep breath and heaved a deep sigh.

'Ready?' Alec asked, bringing her near the mirror.

She nodded.

Alec brought her in front of the mirror and she opened her eyes and got the shock of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ends here! So Ariana finally wakes up! =D<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm guessing some of you could guess who the traitor would be, huh? Gianna dies anyway and I thought let's give a reason for her death and make my story all the more dramatic! Hope you guys liked that part!**

**Thank you StarlightShivers, megggaroni, , LunarLemur, Wednesday, Cetacea-of-Time and A Blood Promise for your reviews for the previous chapter! I loved all the reviews! They made my day!**

**Next chapter is probably going to be about Ariana adjusting as a vampire and with the Volturi. And how Alec helps her through with everything. Oh yeah and more details about Ariana's gift. I hope you don't miss it! =D I'll update ASAP.**

**Tell me how you liked this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it!**

**Please REVIEW and tell me! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your reviews! **

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! =D**

**Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!**

**=D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

When you look in the mirror, it's only natural that your own reflection is supposed to be staring back at you. Or that's what Ariana used to believe before now when she was standing in front of the mirror and the person staring back at her could not be her! It wasn't possible!

The girl in the mirror had pale, perfect, smooth skin and contrasting black hair. Her black hair was long and reached till her waist. It was straight and shiny. She had big, attractive eyes with red irises which though not a natural eye color seemed to suit her perfectly if not make her more beautiful. She had a small yet perfect nose that seemed to fit perfectly in her face along with all the other almost exotic features. Her lips were full and a color of rosy pink matching sweetly with her pale skin and dark hair.

Ariana noticed even with the flawless skin, the girl in the mirror had a scar in her neck. It was pale and with her vampiric vision she could see it clearly. It was like a silver crescent. Her hand automatically went up to touch it and that's when she noticed her wrist had a similar one too. Both her wrists did. She didn't dwell on it much because she was too busy looking at the rest of the girl in the mirror.

Her body was perfect too. It was thin, yet curvy and in all the right places. She couldn't believe it was her. This girl belonged in the pages of a fashion magazine not inside the mirror Ariana stood in front of. Even though she refused to believe it was her, the girl seemed to copy her every move. Ariana closed and opened her fist; the girl seemed to do the same. Ariana lifted her hand to touch her face and the girl touched her incredibly beautifully face in return.

Ariana felt Alec standing behind her and he was also standing behind the girl in the mirror, amusement clear on his face. Alec lifted his hands and held her shoulders and brought his face close to her ear and whispered with mirth in his voice, 'It's you.'

It was her! All that beauty was hers! She still couldn't believe it.

The sudden opening of the door pulled Ariana back from her trance. She saw a tall, big man enter the room grin on his face. And he seemed to be grinning at her. Ariana didn't have any idea who he was.

'Bene non ci crederete. Come davvero incantevole!' he said in his deep voice, grin still on his face.

She saw Alec turn and raise an eyebrow at him, to which his grinning didn't stop.

'Bene si è scelto un buon compromesso. Peccato che hai lì davanti a me,' he said, grinning, and winked at Ariana who was nothing but confused. She understood that the man was talking in Italian but she had no clue what exactly he was saying.

_Alec! Who is that and what is he saying?_

Alec turned back to Ariana. He suddenly felt like punching Felix even though he knew he was only joking. But still, _You picked a good one? Too bad you got there before me?' _Wasn't that taking it a bit too far?

Ariana gasped and looked at the large man, horrified. She had picked up the translation from Alec's mind.

Alec had forgotten for a second that Ariana could hear every thought that was passing his mind. He hadn't meant to give her the exact translation of what Felix had said but give her a more editted version. But it was already too late.

_That's Felix. Don't worry it was just a joke. He's like that with almost everyone!_

_Ok. _Ariana didn't seem very convinced though.

_He is a nice guy. He helped me save you. He just needs a little work in the tact department._

Ariana saw in Alec's mind how exactly Felix had helped save her.

'Thank you,' she thanked Felix politely.

Felix looked confused. Obviously she wasn't thanking him for his remark which would only mark her insane or extremely flirtatious.

'No,' Ariana cut in before his thoughts could waver somewhere else. 'I thanked you for helping Alec save me.'

'Oh,' Felix said. 'No problem.' _Can you read my mind?_

Ariana nodded. _You can hear mine too i guess. _

But there was no reply from Felix. She was bit taken aback. It had worked both ways with Alec.

_Alec can you still hear me?_

_Yes._

_Okay, this is a bit weird because I can clearly hear Felix's thoughts and also Jane's but they can't hear mine like you can._

Alec's eyebrows furrowed in throught. Ariana couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when in thought.

_I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. _Alec said in his mind.

'Anyway,' Felix said. 'Aro sent me to tell you guys that Ariana is to be taken downstairs as soon as the transformation is complete. He would like to meet her.'

Alec nodded. 'We'll be down in a minute.'

Felix left the room and Jane followed him out.

Ariana was a scared again. Aro, definitely terrified her with his exterior sweet, caring voice because Ariana was quite sure he could perform a massacre all by himself with that same sweet smile on his face and not regret a bit of it later.

'I'll be there with you the whole time,' Alec said reassuringly, sensing her fear.

_I know. _She thought smiling at him. _I'm okay. _

_Once the meeting with Aro is complete, I'll sort out the confusion with your powers._

Ariana nodded. She wasn't in any hurry.

* * *

><p>'Ariana,' Aro's voice was soft yet it filled the enormous castle turret. 'How incredibly lovely! I must say you truely are beautiful. Even more so than before.'<p>

'Thank you,' Ariana replied politely to the compliment.

Aro took Ariana's hand in his.

Aro could read Ariana's thoughts but he found out it came at a price. Ariana inturn could vividly see every thought that was passing through Aro's mind. Aro quickly let go of Ariana's hand.

'My, my,' Aro said, surprised and impressed. 'How extraordinary.'

Ariana found out she could read all of Aro's thoughts when he touched her. Not just what he thought at the precise moment. She could read passing thoughts of all the people present in the turret. Why did that happen with Aro? Alec had touched her too. But she could read all his thoughts. Not just what passed by. Maybe it had something to do with Aro's gift? She couldn't be sure. She bit her lower lip in thought.

'What exactly can you do my dear?' Aro asked drawing her back from her thoughts.

'I can read everyone's thoughts in this room,' Ariana said. 'Just thoughts passing by the mind.'

'And I can read hers,' Alec said.

'Astonishing,' Aro said, his smile was intact on his chalky face. 'Can you project thoughts into others' minds dear?'

'I don't know,' Ariana said.

'I am guessing you can,' Aro replied. 'That's why Alec can listen to your thoughts. Give it a go. Why don't you try showing me something?'

Ariana had no idea what she was supposed to do. Project an image in Aro's mind? How was she suppossed to accomplish that again? No one had even bothered to give her the manual!

She saw the corners of Alec's lips lift at the last thought. Here she was at her wit's end, struggling to do something that she had no clue how to do and he found it funny!

Ok, concentrate. What was she gonna do? Maybe try and throw an image at Aro? But how can you throw images? She thought of an image and willed for it to be passed onto Aro. She looked at him to see if he got the image. No, he didn't.

She was utterly lost.

'Master, Ariana doesn't quite know very much about her powers yet and what exactly she can do,' Alec intervened. 'If you will excuse her now, I'll take her through with it and find out more.'

Aro looked at Alec thoughtfully. Then nodded. 'Very well.'

Ariana was relieved.

Aro turned to sit down in his throne like chair while Ariana went to stand beside Alec. Everyone was about to leave when Aro called Alec back. 'Alec, made sure she's fed. And keep an eye on her when she does.'

Alec nodded. It's not like he planned to set her free outside the castle without him being with her.

* * *

><p>'Can you <em>not<em> make me hear your thoughts?' Alec asked.

'How am I supposed to do that?' Ariana asked.

'Try getting your mind completely blank or try to close your mind,' Alec suggested.

'Close my mind?' Ariana said, thoughtfully. She had a weird vision of a door locking down inside her mind, stuffing all her thoughts inside it. But somehow she needed to keep pressure on the imaginary door because her thoughts were threatening to burst out. Weirdly, she felt a small tug at her mind which lasted less than a second.

_Think of something. _She could still here Alec's thought.

_I can still hear your thoughts. _Ariana said in her mind.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

_Did you think of something yet? _He asked, eyebrow still raised. He hadn't heard it. She couldn't help noticing how irrestible he looked with that raised eyebrow. And then BURST! She could practically feel the door bursting open to scatter the thoughts all over her mind.

_Crap!_

_What happened? _Alec asked.

_It worked! It worked for a short while. I said something and you couldn't hear it! I closed my mind! I could still hear yours though._

_So what happened? Why can I hear your thoughts now?_

_I-uh got sort of distracted. And my mind unclosed itself._

_Well try it again. _

She did. She envisioned closing the door and put pressure on it. There was the tug again.

_Can you hear me?_

Alec didn't reply.

'Did you hear me?' Ariana asked aloud.

'No, nothing,' Alec replied. 'You're doing great. I have a feeling you can do more than just hear people's thoughts and make them hear yours.'

'Why?' Ariana asked, perplexed.

'Because believe it or not I'm sure I heard some of Jane's thoughts,' Alec replied. 'And I know it's got something to do with your powers.'

'What are you saying?' Ariana was so confused.

'Nothing at the moment,' Alec replied. 'But it's pretty clear to me you're more than just a telepath. I'm guessing you can open up mind communication between people.'

'Okay,' Ariana said. 'It's just a lot to take in all at once.'

Alec pulled her close and wrapped her in an embrace. 'I know,' he said. 'You don't have to worry about this now. We'll go step by step.'

He pushed her shoulders back gently and looked into her eyes. 'You need to hunt. I'll take you out as soon as it's dark.'

_Hunt! _Ariana realized she could no longer live on normal food. Now all she would crave for food would be blood. There was a slight burning in her throat at the thought of the blood but it was nothing unbearable. Maybe it would intensify when she would be able to smell it.

But then hurting a human, no not hurting, she would be actually killing a human, filled her with utter horror. She couldn't even bring herself to think about it! She couldn't kill anyone! How would she feed then? Maybe she could bear the burning. But she knew that wasn't an option. She knew the pain of the burning was unbearable.

She didn't want to think about all these now! It just jumbled up her mind even more. She buried her head in Alec's chest and tried not to think about what was coming for her during the hunt.

'What's wrong?' Alec asked, softly, running his fingers through her hair.

'Nothing,' came her muffled reply.

Alec tried to see if he could hear her thoughts. No, he could pick up nothing. Her mind was still closed. He chose not to push her into telling him though he knew something was bothering her. And he had a pretty good idea what it was.

So he conveniently resorted to changing the subject.

'I still can't hear your thoughts, you're doing a pretty good job,' Alec commented.

Ariana lifted her face off his chest and looked up at him with a smile. 'Mm-hmm,' she replied. 'It's getting easier to keep it closed.'

'It was difficult before?' he asked.

'Yes, I needed to concentrate real hard,' Ariana said. 'So the slightest distraction made the thoughts come bursting out. It's getting easier to handle now.'

'Oh,' Alec said. 'So what was the distraction?'

_Did he have to ask that?_

'Oh-um-er,' she stuttered, looking everywhere but at Alec. If she had the ability to blush, her whole face would've been the shade of her eyes.

Alec didn't need to see the colour on her face to know when she was embarrassed. He knew her expressions by heart. She looked adorable when she was all abashed. She looked at her and smiled and the next moment he was kissing her.

As soon as his lips touched hers, the door in Ariana's mind burst open. She didn't have the slightest concentration to leash her thoughts any more. She could only concentrate on the kiss, how Alec was slowly deepening it, how his hand felt against her cheek and how warm it felt being pushed up against him.

_I can hear your thoughts again. _Alec thought, not moving his mouth off hers.

_That counts as a distraction! A MAJOR one! _Ariana answered back in her mind.

Alec chuckled in his mind. _So basically it's going to be pretty easy from my side to get inside your mind. _

_No. I just have to work on it that you can't distract me and get all the dirt out of my mind._

This time Ariana felt Alec smirk against her lips.

_Challenge accepted. _

* * *

><p>'Alec, I'm not so sure about this,' Ariana confessed.<p>

Night had fallen and Alec had taken her outside the Volturi castle so she could have her first hunt. Ariana was morbidly terrified. She had no idea how to do this. She didn't _want_ to do this. She didn't want to kill anyone, innocent or otherwise. She just didn't think she was cut out for this.

'Everyone feels the same the first time,' Alec reassured her. 'It gets easier with time.'

Ariana sighed. She wasn't very reassured. She still didn't think she would be able to do this.

Alec had brought her to a dark alleyway, a little outside the boundaries of Volterra. Her first run had felt like raw power in her feet. It was just too good. She'd enjoyed it while it lasted.

And now in the dark alley, they waited for some unfortunate person to pass so that he or she could become Ariana's prey. Ariana cringed at the thought of it. But it was a necessity right? How else could she survive?

'Look there's a lady coming,' Alec said quietly. 'You just walk up to her and don't waste any time once you're in front of her. Don't give her time to think. After that, your brain and instincts will take care of the rest.' He gave Ariana's hand a soft squeeze.

'Ready?'

'No,' Ariana replied. 'I don't think I ever will be.'

'Go on,' Alec said. 'You'll be fine.'

What else could she do? Ariana stepped out of the shadows and walked at a human pace towards the lady. The lady was blond. She had a red coat on and was walking in a hurry. She looked like she was in her mid thirties or something.

Ariana thought about the woman she was about to murder. What kind of a life she could have? Was she a mother? Did she have kids? A husband? A happy family? Did her kids and husband deserve to lose her?

Or was she a single mother? And if she died now, who would look after her kids? Maybe their father?

What if they didn't have a father? And she was a widow? If she died now what would happen to her kids? Would they be sent to some long distant relatives who didn't really want them? And then be treated like trash? Ariana knew the feeling. She had spent a good nine years of her life being treated that way. What if the kids did end up like her with no Alec to save them? Then they would be worse off than she ever was? If it was a daughter, would she be beaten and raped?

No, Ariana couldn't let that happen if she could help it. She never wanted anyone to have the life she had left behind. And now if she killed this woman there was a possibility that it could happen.

'Miss, are you alright?' she heard someone say. She didn't even notice the woman come in front of her being lost in her thoughts. As soon as she looked at the woman and smelled the air, her throat burst into flames. She almost screamed out in pain. All she wanted to do right then was to get rid of the pain and sink her teeth into her neck and drain her of her last pinch of blood.

She had to do it! Or else the pain wouldn't go away!

But her family? Her kids! What if they had to bear the consequences of what she was about to do now! She couldn't bring herself to knowingly do that to them!

'I'm fine,' Ariana croaked through the pain.

'But you don't look-,' the woman started concerned.

'Go away!' Ariana cut in firmly. 'Just get away from me NOW!'

Ariana didn't know for how much longer she could resist herself from giving in to the wants of the pain.

The woman looked scared slightly. But somehow she didn't protest. She listened to Ariana and turned back and walked away in a fast pace, turning back to look at Ariana once.

Once Ariana saw that she was out of sight, she breathed again, but she could still pick out her smell. She stopped breathing again. She turned back and ran away from the spot wanting to run as far away from the smell as possible. But midway she was intercepted by Alec.

'Ariana! You-,' he said but cut in.

'I couldn't do it!' Ariana confessed. She didn't know what to feel. Was she supposed to be disappointed with herself? Did she let Alec down? Would she be the lamest vampire in existence?

'I know,' Alec replied. 'I saw everything.'

'Don't hate me,' Ariana said. 'I just couldn't bring myself to do it!'

'Hate you?' there was pure disbelief in his voice. 'Ariana, why would I hate you?'

_Maybe because I'm going to make the lamest vampire of all time. I can't even hunt!_

But Alec didn't seem to care.

'That is never going to happen!' Alec said firmly when Ariana didn't reply. 'And I don't ever want that thought to cross your mind. Nothing can make me stop loving you.' He pulled her into an embrace. 'Now tell me what happened?'

Ariana didn't know how to put in words and tell Alec everything that happened. She slowly opened the door to her mind and Alec saw everything that happened. He saw everything she thought and the thoughts that stopped her from killing the woman.

He sighed. He saw how Ariana had thought about the woman's family and how it had stopped her. It had been a long time since Alec had come across a vampire so pure of heart. He himself never had the strength or will power to do what Ariana had accomplished. If anything her actions made him love her more. If Ariana didn't want to do this then he would make sure she never had to.

'It doesn't matter, Ariana,' Alec said softly, looking into her eyes. 'You don't have to kill anyone.'

'But then-,' Ariana started to say.

'Don't worry,' Alec said. 'I'll find another way.'

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know I didn't explain everything about Ariana's gift in this chapter but I thought I would explain it over some more chapters!<strong>

**A Blood's Promise: It's alright. I never mentioned anything about Ariana's feeding interests in the previous chapters. =)**

**Thanks a million to Wednesday, LunarLemur, BFABB, Cetacea-of-Time and A Blood's Promise for your reviews for the previous chapter and for sticking with this story till date! Love you guys! =D**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter! **

**I'll update soon! **

**Please leave a review! =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**First off, of course a million thanks for all my reviews. You guys are really the best! You guys make me enjoy writing this soooo much! I can't explain in words how much I owe your guys really! Uptil now no writer's block and all thanks to your reviews!**

**Right, here's the next chapter. It's filled with a lot of fun and it's a bit light on the serious stuff! The Volturi needs time to relax a little too right? :P**

**So enjoy! =D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Alec knew what the alternative had to be. He also knew Aro wouldn't be ecstatic about it. But he wasn't going to push Ariana into doing something she didn't want to do no matter who it made pissed.

He stood leaning against a brick wall in the alley way, thinking things through. Ariana stood near him, their fingers interlocked. She was busy staring at her feet. Alec didn't know what was going on through her mind because she had closed it again. He ran his free hand through his hair and finally came to a decision.

'Ariana,' he called, giving her hand a little tug.

Ariana looked up from her feet and looked at him instead.

'There's a way,' Alec said.

'That won't require me killing humans?' Ariana asked.

Alec nodded. 'This will help you survive and will also leave you satisfied and fulfill the basic requirements a vampire body needs.'

'But?' Ariana asked. She could tell from Alec's tone that there was a catch.

'It will make you comparatively weaker than the rest of us,' Alec said. 'Vampires who live on human blood are stronger and faster than vampires who live on animal blood, which is your other option.'

'Animal blood?'

'Yes, instead of humans you can hunt animals instead,' Alec explained.

Slowly a smile spread across Ariana's face. 'Animal blood. I can live with that.'

'But as I said, it'll make you weaker and slower than the rest of us,' Alec said. 'And as the Volturi guard we always need to stay at our strongest.'

Ariana shrugged. 'So you'll be stronger than me. What else is new?'

Alec couldn't help but smile at that. 'There's a forest a bit further away,' he said. 'I'll take you there. You need to hunt by tonight.'

Ariana nodded.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes they were in the forest. As it was night the forest was real spooky. But Ariana had no difficulty seeing anything with her new heightened vision.<p>

'Will you be able to take it from here or do you want me to-?' Alec was saying but Ariana cut in.

'I'll handle it from here,' she said cheerfully. 'Because otherwise you might catch me something too cute and then I won't be able to kill it.'

Alec laughed. 'Yeah that could happen.'

Ariana stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. 'I'll see you in a bit.'

'I'll have my eyes on you the whole time,' Alec reassured her, letting go of her hand.

Ariana smiled and dashed deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>The hunt took lesser time than Ariana had thought it would. Being a vampire, Ariana realized that it was no big deal for her to take on any sort of animals.<p>

While returning to the castle with Alec, Ariana also noticed that the animal blood had ceased the burning pain in her throat.

_You were very smooth for a first timer. _Alec commented.

_I guess I was lucky because it seemed to me it was either too bored or too tired to fight back! _Ariana said back.

They entered the castle and were walking through the corridor when suddenly Felix appeared out of nowhere. Ariana jumped back in surprise while Alec remained still.

'Alec, terrace!' Felix said with a grin on his face.

'Today?' Alec said. 'Doesn't anyone have anything to do?'

'If they did we wouldn't have been doing this would we?' Felix countered. 'Don't waste time. Everyone is up there already. Oh and Ariana, you're coming too. You're gonna love this!' With that he was gone again.

'What was that all about?' Ariana asked.

'Once in a while the Volturi guard gets bored too,' Alec replied. 'And we do something for fun. Mostly its Felix, Demetri and Heidi making us do it.'

'What do you do exactly?'

'I don't know, every time it's something different,' Alec shrugged. 'For example last time everyone had to fight a one on one match with my powers on them. That was fun to watch!' He grinned at the memory. 'Basically we hardly saw any fight. Most off them went in completely wrong directions searching for their opponents.'

Ariana cracked a smile. 'You guys are very childish.'

Alec smiled back. 'Once in a while we like to be.'

* * *

><p>The terrace was bigger than big. More like a football field and really very high. Ariana found out to her dismay that she still hadn't gotten over her fear of heights even after being changed into a vampire. There were torches lined on the railings with about two metres spacing between them. With plants and flowers growing, the terrace almost looked like a garden. There was a place to sit surrounded by pots of flowering plants. In one word, it was just beautiful.<p>

Ariana saw a lot of other vampires walking and talking about, everyone more or less in a cheerful mood. She saw Jane standing, hands on the railing and looking down at the whole Volterra. He saw Felix and Demetri together laughing there heads of about something and watched as Renata and a breathtakingly beautiful vampire came and joined them. Not very far from them, she saw a short woman standing with a tall man who had his arms around her waist. She saw a lot of other people that she had never seen or known.

_Demetri came back. _Ariana heard Alec think. It looked like Alec had something to talk to him about but he decided to wait till later. From the other side Ariana saw Demetri give Alec a meaningful look. It lasted for a split second then Demetri turned away and resumed talking to Felix and the ladies. Ariana read his mind but there was nothing concerning anything he might want to tell Alec.

Then her eyes fell on another vampire. He was standing alone. But he looked very familiar. She just couldn't remember where she'd seen him before. Was it possible she saw him when she was still human? Some of her human memories were still blurry. But suddenly it struck.

_Alec_! she said in her mind, opening it in order to communicate with Alec. _What is Austin Hawks doing here? He used to be football captain back in my school._

Alec looked a little uncomfortable. His expression, Ariana thought was more edging towards the expression of "busted".

_Alec?_

Alec still hadn't gotten around telling Ariana about his mission regarding Austin.

Alec sighed. _Okay, you do know we went there on a mission, Ariana. Not to join high school. And I would've told you this earlier but I just didn't get the right time to. Aro sent us to go look for a human who had the potential to be a gifted vampire. Some sort of a source told him that we'd find one in your town. So we went and after searching and observing we found Austin. And as Aro ordered we brought him here._

_What about his family? _

_He doesn't remember them so he doesn't really miss them. Chelsea took care of that._

_How'd you know it was Austin that Aro wanted?_

_We didn't. We had to observe a lot of humans to see if they were it. I'll admit at first I kept an eye on you for that reason._

_You thought I could be the human Aro wanted?_

_Yes. _Alec admitted. He didn't want to lie to Ariana. Plus with her mind reading ability he didn't think he could get away with it anyway. _You were…different. And it caught my attention. But then as I talked with you and got to know you, I fell in love with you, Ariana. And I didn't care if you were the one Aro wanted or not. I wasn't going to present you to Aro as some sort of a gift._

_But you still thought I could be it._

_No. I didn't. I stopped thinking. Like I said, I couldn't care less. Jane is the one who got Austin. Aro liked his gift and he joined the Volturi._ He sighed again turned Ariana by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. _Look, Ariana I'm sorry. I should've told you all this before but-_

Ariana cut across him with a smile. _Don't apologise. It's okay. I understand. _

_You're not mad are you?_

_No, no, I'm not. Why would I be? Things turned out for the best for me. Who am I to complain?_

Alec smiled, more out of relief than out of anything else.

_It doesn't matter to me how you found me Alec or under what circumstances. I'm just glad I met you._

Alec pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. _Yeah me too. I love you. _

'Oi look everyone is here!' Felix said, looking around. 'We can start.'

'So what is it today?' Jane asked in a very bored voice like she was not looking forward to this at all.

'Not me, today it's Heidi,' Felix said with a grin and backed away.

_Brace yourself for the worst then! _Alec warned Ariana with a knowing smile.

_Why? _Ariana said.

_She doesn't really set us any physically challenging games like Felix or Demetri but her games are more dreaded by almost everyone. For example, last time she set us a game I remember we had to answer really embarrassing questions with no way out. When Felix didn't answer his we had to watch him put on makeup! Even Jane laughed her head off at that!_

_Well it's good to know even vampires are scared of something. _Ariana said with a laugh.

'Tonight we play truth and dare!' Heidi announced. Jane and Alec groaned simultaneously. Everyone else laughed or grinned looking pretty excited. 'Let's sit down! This is always fun!' Heidi said, excitedly.

Alec went and sat down beside Jane and Ariana sat down on his other side.

'Right rules,' Heidi said.

_Rules? Doesn't everyone know the rules of truth and dare? _Ariana asked.

_Oh she makes new ones as she goes. _Alec replied, rolling his eyes.

'The normal rules apply. But you can ask anyone you like? Any question you like and any dare you want to give. No limitation. But the person being asked can choose not to answer the question or not do the dare given but at a price.'

_Please no makeup! _Ariana heard Alec, Felix, Demetri and another guy think in unison.

Heidi smiled mischievously. Even that smile made her look drop dead beautiful.

'Yeah, out with it Heidi! What's the catch?' Demetri demanded.

'You lose one piece of clothing for every truth you don't answer and every dare you don't perform,' she said.

'What?' Jane spat.

_You gotta be kidding me!_ Alec thought.

'Nice,' Felix said with an impish grin.

'No way!' Renata said, her words Ariana heard were echoed in a lot of other minds as well.

'I ask first,' Demetri volunteered.

'Go ahead,' Heidi said.

'I'll ask Renata,' Demetri said. Renata rolled her eyes. 'So what do you choose?'

Renata thought for a moment. Then said, 'Truth.'

Demetri smiled. 'Most erotic thought you ever had. Name the guy.'

Renata looked as though she could slap Demetri right then. She brought her feet in front of her and unchained her leather boots and set them aside without a word, revealing perfectly manicured feet. Demetri laughed.

Renata looked around seeing who she could ask next. She settled on Felix. 'Felix?'

'I'll settle for truth! You give the worst dares!'

'Okay, same question. Just name the girl,' Renata said.

Felix smiled. 'Josephine. I met her at Rio. Man she was-'

'Felix, stop,' Ariana said. 'I really don't want a visual display of this.' Ariana looked really uncomfortable.

Everyone laughed.

'Right,' Felix said with an impish grin. 'I forgot.'

'Rio? Felix! I remember her man! Josephine was the vampire we met to take us to the newborns.' Demetri said. 'Don't tell me you-?'

'Yeah, why not,' Felix said, impish grin still on his face. 'Right, my turn.' He looked around. 'Alec.'

Alec sighed. 'Dare.'

'Go invite Caius to join the game!' Felix said.

'You know that's not possible!' Alec exclaimed.

'Precisely,' Felix said.

Alec took off his track shoes and set them aside. He looked around for someone to ask. 'Jane.'

Jane glared at him and then said, 'Truth.'

Alec smiled. 'What exactly happened between you and that guy we met in Rome a few months back?'

Jane looked daggers at Alec which made Alec's smile only wider. She was already barefooted, having taken off her flip-flops to sit comfortably. She took off her jacket in a quick movement giving Alec a you're-gonna-pay-for-this look.

Ariana raised her eyebrows and looked away.

_If you tell anyone about this you're gonna pay bad. _Jane warned Ariana.

'Mouth sealed,' Ariana reassured Jane.

_Not even Alec! _

'Okay,' she replied.

To the rest of them it only seemed that Ariana was talking to herself. But then they understood that she was talking to Jane.

'Ariana's even getting the dirt we are paying to keep secret with our clothes!' Felix exclaimed.

'I didn't ask for it,' Ariana said. 'You know I can't hear or see anything if you just don't think about it.'

'That's not easy,' Chelsea said.

Ariana shrugged apologetically. 'It's the only way.'

Jane then dared Chelsea to have one whole pizza, which Chelsea accepted and would be performing the next day. Some part of the game passed like that during which time, Renata and Heidi had lost their shirts revealing their bras, Demetri and Alec had lost their jackets, Felix and Austin had lost their shirts and had only their pants on, Jane lost her t shirt but still had her camisole on, Ariana had only lost her shoes and gotten images she didn't want to get and a lot of secrets people didn't want revealed.

'Ariana?' Alec had chosen to ask her.

Not wanting to answer an awkward question in front of all these people she chose dare.

Alec smiled. 'I dare you to climb down from the terrace to the ground over the railing.'

'Hey, that's easy man!' Felix interjected. 'Not a fair dare!'

'Yeah, he's right!' Renata and Demetri said in unison.

Alec just kept on smiling. And to everyone's surprise Ariana started taking off her jacket.

'What?' Renata said disbelievingly. 'But climbing down that thing is way too easy.'

Ariana didn't reply but set her jacket aside. _Seriously Alec! You knew!_

Alec laughed. 'She's scared of heights.'

Chelsea laughed too. 'That's a first I'm seeing in a vampire.'

Ariana next gave Felix a dare which he accepted saving himself from losing his pants. And then Felix turned back to Alec.

'What's it gonna be man?' he asked.

'Alright, truth,' Alec said. He had done enough dares for the night.

'The number of girls you dated in your past,' Felix said. 'Just give us a number.'

Ariana switched to Alec's mind to see if he was thinking the answer but she found that his mind was blank. Curiosity took over and she really wanted Alec to answer the question. Alec's face was expressionless as he looked at Felix. Then he sighed and pulled his t shirt over his head and threw it aside.

If vampires had the ability to faint, Ariana knew for sure she would be unconscious right then or if she had the ability to blush anymore she would practically be giving off steam. She had to master all her will power just to look away and not gawk at him like some idiot. Alec was slim yet muscular in every way possible. Seeing him shirtless in front of a whole lot of other people was not something Ariana had in her list of things to do that day. She wanted to avert her eyes away but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He was just so hot that you had to keep looking back at him and every time Ariana did look at him her eyes seemed to burn and her skin tingle. In a good way though. Clad only in his jeans and sitting back relaxed with a cool expression on his face only seemed to make it all the more difficult for Ariana to keep her mind straight. But she kept trying because if anything she could not lose her concentration and open her mind. How this incredibly sexy guy could have chosen to fallen in love with her - when she was still human and didn't even have the good looks she had now - was beyond her. And she realized with dread that if their physical relationship took any step further, vampire or not she was sure she wouldn't be able to keep a hold on her consciousness!

'Ariana?'

Ariana, completely lost in her thoughts had hardly heard when Renata called her. She swiftly tried to break away from her thoughts and looked at Renata with a questioning look.

'Which is it gonna be? Truth or dare?'

Seeing as how Alec had now revealed her weakness she knew if she chose dare they were going to take advantage of that information. So having no other way out she chose truth.

Renata smiled. Ariana suddenly felt a little nervous. She had no wish whatsoever to take off her shirt in front of so many people.

'Okay, I really ran out of questions now,' Renata said. She thought for a while longer and said, 'Okay, easy question, but let's see if you can answer this anyway.' She paused for a while. 'Who was your first kiss?'

'Alec,' Ariana replied truthfully. Okay, now everyone would think what a big loser she was that she had never had been kissed before Alec turned up! But she used to be sort of a social reject that everyone actually enjoyed ignoring rather than noticing! What guy in his right mind would kiss her anyway when she was the detested stepsister of the most popular girl in high school?

Renata looked at her disbelievingly. 'Seriously?'

Ariana nodded sheepishly. She couldn't bring herself to look at Alec to see what sort of an expression he had on, on hearing her answer to that question. She hugged her feet instead and stared rigidly at the ground when she heard Felix's barking laughter.

She couldn't take it anymore. There was no sort of exclamation, or laughter coming from beside her. She looked at Alec finally not being able keep herself from looking away anymore. He was looking at her, his expression almost unreadable. But Ariana could see the soft amusement in his eyes and a slight lift at the corners of his mouth. Ariana tore her gaze away again to resume staring at the floor.

She was saved from asking anyone else by the sudden ring of Renata's phone. She spoke into it and everyone could hear clearly what was being said from the other side. It was a woman's voice informing her that Aro would like to have her, Chelsea, Afton and Austin's presence at the turret immediately. Renata flipped her phone shut.

'Duty calls,' she said as she stood up picking up her clothes and boots. Chelsea, Afton and Austin did the same. 'Guess its time to break it up for tonight.'

Ariana watched as the four of them swiftly disappeared but she was sure she had seen Austin looking at her and heard in his mind as he tried to remember if he'd seen Ariana somewhere before.

* * *

><p>'You don't think Austin will recognize me do you?' Ariana asked Alec once they were back in Alec's room from the terrace. The last thing Ariana wanted right then was to be recognized by Austin Hawks. If his past memory was blurry, Ariana hoped he wouldn't recognize her. He hardly ever noticed her in school so luckily he wouldn't recognize her.<p>

But Alec didn't seem interested right then to discuss Austin Hawks. Ariana turned to look at him when she saw that he still had that amusing yet intense expression on his face. _And seriously why is he still not putting on his shirt! _

Alec walked towards Ariana and only stopped when his face was centimeters away from hers. Ariana suddenly found herself hyperventilating as his intense gaze seemed to pierce right through her eyes.

'Was I really your first kiss?' Alec asked softly.

_Okay, seriously! Did he have to bring that topic up?_

'Yes,' Ariana replied. 'Seeing as how big of a social rej-.'

Ariana never got to finishing her sentence. Alec had cut her off in mid-sentence by pressing his lips against hers and kissing her as passionately as ever. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him, crushing her to his body, leaving absolutely no space between them. His embrace was so hard that Ariana knew that the mere force of it would have crushed any human. Her arms flew around his neck and through his hair as she started to kiss him back once she got over the surprise. This fire burned through her body like it did every time Alec kissed her.

Okay so she had been kissed before by Alec a lot of times. She had felt his hands on her face, on her waist pulling her closer to him as he always kissed her. She always savored the feeling of being pressed up against him because somehow it felt so warm in his passionate embrace.

But being pressed up against a shirtless Alec was a first! Instead of heat, pure electricity seemed to be passing from his body to hers. And she realized Alec was not only pushing her closer to him but also holding her up because she was pretty sure her legs had given away.

_Been practicing now, have we? _Alec asked in his mind, in a humor filled voice. _You're doing pretty well with your thoughts!_

Ariana right then realized that despite the bone tingling feelings that Alec was giving her, she had been successful in keeping her mind closed.

'I guess,' she mumbled at his lips.

_Let's see how long you can hold them in. _Alec thought in a devilish tone.

'Wha-?' Ariana started to say breathlessly pulling away from Alec's mouth. But she still didn't get the time to finish her sentence as Alec had, without wasting a single moment, started to kiss her jaw line and then slowly traced kisses down her neck. At the feel of his soft lips on her neck, Ariana took a sharp intake of breath. Her lips parted unconsciously as she grasped softly at Alec's hair. Alec retraced the kisses up her neck and took in her parted lips with his again. As soon as his tongue entered her mouth she experienced this sudden burst of passion and she hardly believed if she actually was standing on her feet by herself or if it was completely Alec holding her up. She kissed him back, one hand still wrapped around his neck while the other lay innocently on his chest.

She felt his hands running up and down her back and holding her close to him. She gasped in his mouth, as she suddenly felt his hands make direct contact with the bare skin of her back. With that move Alec had done it. Ariana could not keep her thoughts locked away any longer. They came bursting out of their own accord, which made Alec slightly smirk against her lips, but he didn't stop. His hands were under her shirt and with every touch of skin against skin; Ariana felt a new surge of electricity being unleashed within her body.

Alec left her lips to kiss her down her neck again. And this time he took his time there while Ariana gasped for breath. She didn't really need to breathe but she needed the air or else she realized she would most certainly burst into flames. She looked down to find her shirt was fully unbuttoned in the front.

_When did he even do that?_

Alec had heard her now that her thoughts were out but he didn't answer still being busy kissing and nibbling at her neck, while he traced up the smooth skin of her flat her stomach with the back of his hand.

'Alec,' Ariana couldn't help but whisper out his name. She couldn't take it anymore, she was near melting but she didn't particularly want him to stop either. The soft whisper of his name must have had some effect on Alec because his kisses had started getting more intense and his embrace harder still.

'Oi, Alec!' someone called from the other side of the door.

Alec growled at Ariana's neck, clearly very annoyed and angered at the sudden interruption.

He lifted his head off her neck. 'What is it?' he snapped. Ariana, feeling all limp as soon as Alec stopped kissing her, rested her head against Alec's chest, breathing heavily.

It was Felix on the other side of the door. He informed them that Aro had called him and Ariana to the turret immediately. Passing along that information he left.

Alec sighed. _Really, perfect timing! _He thought sarcastically.

Ariana didn't know whether to be relieved that she would not collapse or to be disappointed because all of it felt extremely good and passion filled.

Alec lifted Ariana's face up by the chin so he could look at her and thought with a crooked smile; _well let's see what we are wanted for. After that we can pick up where we left of_.

The mere thought of that made Ariana want to go all light headed again. Alec lowered his lips onto her and kissed her shortly.

_Oh and by the way, you need a hell lot more practice to keep your thoughts from me._

Ariana didn't think she would be able to master that in her whole lifetime!

Alec laughed on hearing that thought and grabbed his t shirt and pulled it on. Ariana buttoned up her shirt quickly as Alec took out his black Volturi cloak from the closet.

_What do you think we're being called for?_ Ariana asked, straightening her hair by running her hand over it.

Alec shrugged. 'Maybe you're getting one of these,' he said, indicating the cloak he was putting on. 'And becoming an official member of the guard.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's it for this chapter! I had sooo much fun writing this! Well bummer for Felix's interruption! =P But hey there's a hot moment between them like some of you guys requested. Hope it was okay! Well I'll tell you this much that this is not the end to writing hot moments between them! ;P<strong>

**Anyway! I hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**Wednesday, Cetacea-of-Time, The Night's Wish, Liana, LunarLemur, BFABB, 2dEVIL iN dISGUISE2,** **A Blood's Promise, kat246, Love you guys for the reviews! =) **

**Well there's more to come regarding Ariana's gift and her first mission and everything! So hope you all can stick with me till then! **

**Keep the reviews coming and tell me how you liked this one! **

**Review please! =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Back with a chapter again! Hooray! This took me a little longer than I thought it would take. Sorry if I made you wait too long. But I got busy with school work and the likes! **

**Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! =D **

**And here's your chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Alec and Ariana went to the turret to find only Aro present among the Volturi family. From the guard there were Jane, Demetri and Felix.

'Ariana, dear,' Aro called to her sweetly. Ariana went forward after a tentative look at Alec who nodded. Ariana noticed how Aro didn't ask for her hand. Ariana had come to understand why. Aro also had a gift of the mind. His power was way more intense than hers. But when he touched her, with the combination of her powers and Aro's, Aro's thoughts even the ones that were not only on the surface seemed to flow to Ariana's mind. Aro had understood that too the first time he had touched her hand after she had become a vampire. And he was extra careful never to touch her again. He, after all had secrets he would never want anyone to know.

'How are your powers coming along dear?' he asked in the same sugary tone.

'Progressing, I guess,' Ariana answered, politely.

'Excellent,' Aro replied. He turned to Alec.

'We're still working on it,' Alec said. Alec had also observed Aro didn't ask for Ariana's hand. He knew in an instance what was up. Alec just hoped Aro wouldn't ask for his hand now. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Aro about Ariana's choice of hunting as of yet.

Aro nodded, thoughtfully. 'Let me know as soon as you understand everything,' he said both to Ariana and Alec.

Ariana nodded.

'Yes, master,' Alec replied.

'In the meantime,' Aro continued in the sugar coated tone. 'I wanted to give you this, Ariana dear.' He took a folded black cloth from a stand beside him and handed it to Ariana. Ariana took it.

'This is the Volturi guard cloak,' Aro explained. 'You are one of us now, dear. You should have this.' He smiled down at her.

'Thank you,' Ariana replied, sincerely.

Aro smiled again. 'Set your gift in order dear. The sooner you do so the better.'

Ariana nodded. Aro smiled again and then turned away dismissively.

Ariana turned and went to Alec who took her hand as they walked out of the turret followed by the other three.

'Told you,' Alec said.

Ariana smiled and looked at the cloak in her hand.

'Welcome to the club,' Demetri said.

'Thank you,' Ariana said.

'Great! Now you're officially one of us!' Felix boomed, grinning like an idiot.

'Thanks Felix,' Ariana said, smiling back.

'Ariana, why don't you go on,' Alec said. 'I need to talk to Demetri for a while. I'll be with you in a minute.'

Ariana nodded. Alec gave a quick peck on her lips and departed with Demetri and Felix.

Ariana stared at the spot where he had just disappeared feeling somewhat restless inside.

'You're going to look pretty good in that,' Jane commented bringing her back from her thoughts.

'No where near as good as you,' Ariana replied with a smile. 'But thanks anyway.'

Jane studied her for a while as they both started to walk deeper into the castle towards the quarters.

Ariana tried to keep away from Jane's mind like he always tried to do with Alec. She didn't want people to think that they had no privacy when she was around. But it was pretty tough and she hadn't gotten a good grasp of it yet. But Jane seemed adept enough to keep unnecessary thoughts from rolling around in her mind.

'Don't worry about him,' Jane said. 'I'm sure it's nothing.'

But Ariana knew it wasn't and she knew Jane knew that also.

Ariana sighed. 'He's going to try going after him isn't he?'

Jane sighed too. 'Yes,' she admitted. 'But trying is as far as he'll get.'

'What do you mean?' Ariana asked.

'The Romanian Coven has hidden from us long enough to know very well how to cover their tracks,' Jane explained. 'They hold grudges against the Volturi to take any opportunity to harm us. But if they flee it's difficult to track them down. They somehow even learned to evade Demetri's tracking to an extent.'

'I really don't want him to go after them,' Ariana said.

'Really, Ariana you shouldn't be worried,' Jane almost laughed. 'It's Alec we're talking about here. If anything the whole Romanian Coven is frightened of him. He's the highest ranked Volturi guard here. Not really someone to worry about. Don't tell him I said all those though.'

Ariana smiled. But then her smile disappeared again. 'I know. But still.'

'Besides,' Jane continued. 'After what Vladimir has done to you I don't think he – Ariana! Are you alright?'

The Volturi cloak in Ariana's hands fell on the ground as she clasped her head with both her hands. The images! The images and the memories she tried to keep locked away, not wanting to ever view the pain came gushing out of her locked chamber. With the slightest mention of Vladimir's name his face came into her view. His face and then Stefan's. Then the long knife.

Then the first stab.

'Argh!' Ariana exclaimed. She tried with all her might to get the memories back inside the chamber to have them all locked up again. But she was failing. She was failing miserably.

'Oh my God,' Jane whispered, getting the images from Ariana's mind. Ariana had lost complete control over her mind. Her mind now filled with the pain filled memories had suddenly opened up on its own accord. She couldn't close her mind neither could she get the images out of her head.

'Ariana, are you-,' Jane begun but Ariana cut across her.

'Fine,' she said through gritted teeth. She needed to get away from Jane before another memory struck. 'Need some air.'

With that she went away from Jane's sight at lightening speed. And on the way, she experienced the second stab.

* * *

><p>'How far could you track him?' Alec asked Demetri.<p>

'Not far, I'm afraid,' Demetri said. 'He shook me off somewhere near Ireland.'

Alec didn't reply. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

'We could go back to Ireland and see if he left a trail,' Felix offered.

Demetri looked at him smugly. 'I think I can be given enough credit to be thorough.'

Felix brought up his hands in a surrendering position. 'Just sayin'.'

'What about Stefan?' Alec asked. 'Were they traveling together?'

'No,' Demetri said. 'They fled separate paths. I chose to follow Vladimir. I can't really chase two people at once, Alec.'

'I know,' Alec said. 'Don't worry about it.'

There was silence for a while then Alec asked, 'Can you pick up Stefan's trail now?'

Demetri thought about it. 'I don't know. He sure is long gone by now.'

'But if he knew you were following Vladimir he might not have been very careful about hiding his own tracks,' Alec said.

'It might be,' Demetri agreed. 'But it's really a long shot. I mean they are very careful about these things no matter what so I can't imagine Stefan risking this.'

'I know,' Alec said quietly. 'But it's still a shot right?'

Demetri nodded.

'Alec could be right,' Felix said. 'They do know that you can't track two people at once.'

'I'll check it out then,' Demetri said.

Alec nodded. 'If you pick up on anything come tell me. I'll go with you.'

'Of course,' Demetri said.

Alec took in a breath. The sight of Ariana's mutilated body when he had found her, he knew, would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>The three of them heard someone approaching them after a few seconds. They turned to find Jane there. Alec saw that there was utter shock on her face.<p>

'Jane, what's wrong?' he asked, speeding to his sister's side.

'Oh my God, Alec, I saw it,' Jane exclaimed.

'Saw what?' Alec asked perplexed.

'Ariana sort of started to have some memories back,' Jane explained. 'Of the night when Vladimir took her. All the memories sort of seemed to burst out and she couldn't control them. I saw everything she saw.'

'What? Where is she?' Alec asked urgently.

'I don't know,' Jane said. 'She said she needed some air and ran off. She didn't want me to be seeing those memories. As she couldn't control projecting them she ran. Her mind seemed like it was in complete mayhem.'

Alec cussed under his breath. He didn't stay to hear the rest. He needed to find her.

'Alec,' Jane called.

He turned impatiently.

'She's sort of feeling the pain all over again,' Jane said. 'In her mind I mean. That's why she was so careful in keeping them locked up this whole time.'

* * *

><p>Alec didn't face much difficulty finding Ariana. He only had to follow her scent. And he knew her scent by heart.<p>

He found her sitting on the edge of a low hill near the forest where she had just hunted before. The hill overlooked a street that was mostly busy during the day but right then under the light of the moon the street was almost deserted except for a few occasional people passing by.

Alec saw Ariana sitting on the edge, looking out to the street and hugging her feet close to her. Her back was turned to him and he could see how her curtain of velvet hair gracefully fell over her back. She was sitting very quietly, no sound of any pain or anything. Alec found her mind closed.

'Ariana?' he called softly.

Ariana didn't reply neither did she turn back to look at him.

'Do you want to be alone?' Alec asked. If she wanted space right then, Alec would come back later.

Ariana didn't reply to that for a few seconds but then she shook her head.

Alec was relieved. He really didn't think it was a good idea for Ariana to handle everything by herself. He wanted to help her out, lessen the pain in any way he could.

He went and sat behind Ariana, spreading his legs around her and wrapping her in his arms.

'What are you doing here?' Alec asked, softly.

'Nothing,' she said. 'Just watching a few people that pass through here occasionally.'

'Watching people?' Alec repeated, surprised.

'Yeah, it um took my mind off things,' Ariana replied quietly.

Alec didn't press for answers to what had happened to her. She would tell him in her own time. Besides he knew Ariana could tell Jane had already told him everything.

'So how exactly does that take your minds off things?' Alec asked side stepping the actual question he wanted to ask.

'I just see what they do,' Ariana explained. 'It's really interesting to see how people are so different from one another. Doing this used to help me out before so I thought it would now too.'

'Did it?' Alec inquired.

Ariana nodded. 'It did.'

There was silence for a while. Then Ariana continued the conversation. 'And now I can even hear what's going on through their minds. So it makes it all the more interesting.'

Right then a man and a woman started walking by the road.

'So what are they thinking?' Alec asked.

'They are-,' Ariana listened for a while. 'Thinking about the party they just left. There were a lot of people and they seemed to have fun. I'm guessing they are a couple.'

'I wouldn't be too sure,' Alec countered. He wanted to keep having the conversation so as to make Ariana feel completely at ease. 'I'm guessing they are siblings.'

'No, but they both have rings on their fingers,' Ariana said.

'They could be married to different people,' Alec reasoned.

'Why are you so hell bent on them not being a couple?' Ariana questioned.

Alec shrugged. 'The guy looks too old for her don't you think?'

Finally Ariana laughed. It was a soft laugh but the sound of it was like music to his ears and it somewhat made him feel relieved.

'You're the one to talk,' Ariana replied. 'You're four hundred years older than me.'

Alec smiled at that too. 'Guilty,' he said. 'But hey, at least I don't look it.'

'True,' Ariana agreed. She fell silent again as she watched both the people walk out of her sight.

'I'm sorry about running off like that,' Ariana said breaking the silence.

'It's okay,' Alec replied, softly.

'I shouldn't have done that,' Ariana said.

'You did what you had to do,' Alec replied. 'Don't worry about it.'

'I don't know what happened to me suddenly,' Ariana confessed. 'It just-.' She stopped. She didn't know how exactly to explain.

'Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,' Alec said, tightening his arms around her.

Ariana shook her head. She wanted to be able to talk about it. She just didn't know how to.

'The memories started coming back,' Ariana said. 'They were all so clear. A bit too clear.' She winced.

'Are you okay?' he asked, kissing the back of her head.

'I'm fine,' Ariana replied.

Alec could sense that Ariana wanted to talk about it. She wanted to get over with it. She didn't want those memories to draw her back anymore than it already had.

'How did it come back?' Alec asked.

'I don't know,' Ariana said. 'I was talking to Jane and I remember her mentioning his name and suddenly it all came bursting out.'

'Vladimir's?' Alec asked.

Ariana winced again and closed her eyes. But then she opened them again and took in a deep breath. 'Yes, Vladimir's.'

Alec marveled at how competently Ariana could keep her mind her control even though she didn't get used to the painful memories yet.

'I saw it all over again,' Ariana said. 'It felt so real.'

'Did you go through the whole thing?' Alec asked.

Ariana shook her head. 'I couldn't.'

Alec nodded understanding. Seeing Ariana close to death was a memory that Alec was sure was never leaving him. He didn't know how he would react if he saw the whole ordeal of how it happened. But still some part of him wanted Ariana to show it to him. So he would understand and be able to share her pain.

'You are planning to go after them aren't you?' Ariana asked.

Alec didn't reply. Then again the answer was pretty obvious.

'Don't,' Ariana said.

Alec was taken aback. 'What?'

'Don't go after them, Alec,' Ariana repeated.

Alec sighed. 'I can't be as forgiving as you.'

'You could try,' Ariana said.

'I don't think it would work,' Alec replied, the image of her mutilated body flashed in front of his eyes.

Ariana seemed to have seen that image too.

'One of the reasons I won't show you my memories,' Ariana said.

Alec didn't reply. He knew Ariana knew only too well that he would not be able to react coherently if he saw her memories. What he couldn't understand was how Ariana could be that easily forgiving to even those people who caused her so much pain.

'It's what they want Alec,' Ariana said. 'They told me. All they want to do is cause you pain.'

'Well, they succeeded,' Alec replied. 'And I plan to return it to them. Every bit of it.'

Ariana closed her eyes. Convincing him seemed like a job close to impossible. But she didn't stop trying. The last thing she wanted was for Alec to go where he would be at risk.

'They told me something like how you killed their coven mates,' Ariana said. 'And they wanted revenge.'

'It's true,' Alec replied. 'I did kill a lot of them.'

'Why?' Ariana wanted to know.

'It was war Ariana,' Alec said with a sigh. 'You have to know some things about the Romanians to understand what exactly the situation was like.'

Ariana didn't reply and Alec continued.

'It was the Romanians who sort of ruled over the vampire clans before the Volturi. But there methods were very different. They never bothered with secrecy, which is our prime law. They told people around what they were and spread panic among people. Under their rule, the whole vampire community was like savages. They hunted and fed freely all the time with no rules or laws to restrain them. Everyday new vampires were created, more from mistakes than from intent. And it created even more chaos. Plus, with human knowing of our existence, they formed cults and groups solely for the reason to hunt us down and kill us.

Then the Volturi stepped up. And after almost a century of war, the Volturi came to power and the Romanian Coven was brought down. But they were not giving up that easily. They kept attacking somehow. They didn't abide by our rules. They still walked around in broad daylight hunting and feeding right in front of everyone's eyes.

Something had to be done. Not only were they putting the whole vampire community at certain risk, they were spreading panic among normal people that leading a normal life for either of us became almost a utopian concept. So Aro and Caius sent me and Jane to attack the Romanian Coven. We did as we were told. We burned their castle and killed almost everyone. Stefan and Vladimir were the only survivors. With my powers I was able to kill a bigger part of their coven than Jane. So they hold a bigger grudge against me than they do against Jane.

I don't regret what I did. It was necessary. For both vampires and humans. They were given the chance to follow our rules and live. They didn't take it. So what we did is pretty much justified to me.'

Ariana didn't interrupt while Alec told her the whole thing. She had seen in Alec's mind what exactly the situation was like when the Romanian Coven ruled over. She could understand what Alec and Jane had done was necessary at that time.

When Ariana wasn't replying, Alec became slightly restless again. 'Ariana?' he called.

'Hmm?' she replied.

'You don't think killing them was the right thing to do, don't you?' Alec asked.

'No,' Ariana replied. 'I think what you did was necessary at that time. But it doesn't mean you have to go after them now.'

'I'm going after them for a completely different reason now,' Alec said.

'I know,' Ariana said. 'But I don't want you to.'

'Not happening,' Alec said.

'Look, it's no use,' Ariana said. 'I'll get over it.'

'I won't,' Alec said.

'But-,' Ariana protested but Alec cut across.

'Give up already,' he said.

What else could she do? Convincing him was impossible.

'I don't want anything to happen to you,' Ariana said, her tone was almost pleading.

Alec's expression softened. He kissed the back of her head again. 'Nothing will,' he said.

Ariana nodded. 'Because I don't know what I'd do if something did.'

'Nothing will, Ariana,' Alec reassured her again. 'I'm not leaving you ever, I already promised that.'

Ariana nodded still not turning around to look at him. The only thing Ariana could hope for now was that Demetri not find anything. Alec lowered his head and kissed her neck. She smiled. As long as Demetri didn't find anything there was nothing to worry about. And she trusted Alec to keep his promise. She lifted her hand and wove her fingers through his hair as he kissed at her neck.

'So how many was it?' Ariana asked, good humouredly.

'How many what?' Alec asked, still not lifting his face off her neck.

'Girls you dated in the past,' Ariana said.

Alec lifted his face off her neck. 'Whoa, that was a very drastic change of topic!'

'You want me to go back to the previous one?' Ariana asked.

'Not really,' Alec admitted. 'Seeing you trying to convince me to no avail was, I must admit, sort of tiring.'

'So tell me,' Ariana said with a smile.

'Why do you wanna know?' Alec asked.

'No reason. Just curious,' Ariana replied with a shrug.

'Is this information important to you?' Alec kept stalling.

'Not really,' Ariana said. 'Like I said, I'm only curious.'

Alec sighed. He kissed her neck again. 'You are the only one in my life now. And you always will be.'

'You won't give me a straight answer will you?' Ariana asked.

'Not if I can help it,' Alec replied, smiling at her neck.

Ariana turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. He raised his head off her neck and looked at her.

He sighed again. 'Look, it's not that I won't give you the answer, it's just that I can't. As you mentioned before yourself I'm four hundred years old. It's sort of difficult to keep count of these things when you live that long.'

Ariana's eyes widened. 'That many?'

'Hey, it's your fault for not showing up earlier,' Alec replied with a crooked smile. 'You made me wait four hundred years for you.'

'Oh so it's my fault now, huh?' Ariana said folding her arms over her chest.

'Of course it is,' Alec replied, grinning.

Ariana rolled her eyes. And playfully hit him on his chest with the back of her hand.

'Ow,' Alec said. 'Careful, you're still a newborn there.'

Ariana's eyes glistened. 'Right, I'm stronger than you now.'

'Temporarily,' Alec corrected.

Ariana threw her arms around his neck and forced him backwards. Alec fell on his back on the ground with Ariana on top of him.

'What was that for?' Alec asked.

'I dunno,' Ariana said. 'Just testing my strength, I guess.'

She smiled at him and it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Unconsciously, he lifted up his hand and moved a few strands of hair that fell over her face. He didn't bring his hand down instead he let it stay on her cheek caressing it softly with his thumb. He looked into her eyes. It's not like he had a choice he couldn't have looked anywhere else even if he wanted to. Her face was so beautiful to him and her eyes so captivating that he could not look away.

'You are so beautiful,' Alec said in a low voice looking into her eyes.

Ariana smiled at him. She touched his hand that was on her cheek with hers. 'I love you,' she said. She lowered her face close to his and kissed him. Both of them were swept away by that kiss. Alec turned over so that he was on top of her. Ariana ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. Every time they kissed it always felt like they were doing for the first time. Raw passion surged through their veins as they delved into the warmth of each other's mouths. They didn't know how much time had elapsed when they broke apart.

'I love you, too,' Alec replied, in a husky tone.

'We should go back,' Ariana said.

Alec nodded. He got up and helped Ariana to her feet though she didn't really need it. She took his hand anyway and didn't release it even after she got on her feet. They both brushed the dirt of their clothes with their spare hands. Alec made to walk towards the castle when Ariana called him.

'Hey, Alec,' she called.

'Hmm?' he turned to face her.

'I got some ideas about my powers today when I came here,' she said.

'Yeah?' he asked.

She nodded. 'I want you do something. Then I'll know if I'm right or not.'

'What?' he asked.

'I want you to use your powers on me,' Ariana said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there's all there is to it in this chapter! Wait for more in the next one! =)<strong>

**Now, I really need more reviews from you guys, okay! If you are reading this story and liking it, at least you owe me a review right? You don't even have to deal with the pain of signing in seeing as I allow them anonymous reviews! So just click the review button and just tell me if you liked it or not! Seriously even two words from you guys encourage me to end. =D**

**Anyway, a gazillion thanks to all those people who do review! You guys rock!**

**And thanks for reading the story! =D**

**So yeah, Review Please! Help me reach 100 reviews! =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Hope I didn't make you wait too long. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! =D**

**And here's chapter 20 for you!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Aro sat alone in this throne like seat absently rubbing his hand on his temple. It had been a long time since he was stressed like this. The pain in his head was less physical and more mental. Chelsea didn't come up with very good news for him. He replayed the conversation over and over in his mind trying to figure out if there was anything he could do.

'_Master,' _Chelsea had said. _'It's just as I had predicted. I no longer have any control over Alec. If he's here, he's here by his free will.'_

'_And Ariana?' _Aro had asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

'_Nothing,' _Chelsea had replied gravely.

'_Jane?' _Aro had asked her.

'_I still have power over her,' _Chelsea said.

Aro sighed in relief thinking this part of the conversation. He knew Alec would never leave if Jane was here. And as long as Chelsea had control over Jane, Jane would remain loyal.

Ariana was another matter entirely. He valued her gift. Hers was one of those gifts he wanted to add to his collection since a long time. But it did come at a price. Aro knew he could not use his own powers on her for the fear of losing his deepest, darkest secrets to her. That was a humungous disadvantage. He could never know her secrets if she planned not to divulge it. This never happened with any of the members of the Volturi family as well as the guard. Aro knew everything about everyone. But now Ariana was causing an exception. And Aro wasn't very happy about it. Keeping control over Ariana would be tough. Without knowing her thoughts he wouldn't know her fears with which he could've had control over her actions.

Aro thought about all of this for several hours. He could understand though that Ariana basically had nowhere to go and she would never leave Alec. Aro had been shown the strength of their bond by Marcus. His head seemed to stop aching at the thought that Ariana most probably wouldn't be going anywhere as of yet. She seemed to like it at Volterra among the Volturi.

He sighed. With any luck he decided, he wouldn't have to repeat history with Ariana. Somehow he didn't want to do to Ariana what he had done to his own sister.

But if circumstances called for it, he knew he wouldn't hesitate.

Alec was too valuable.

* * *

><p>'Come again?'<p>

'I want you to use your powers on me, Alec,' Ariana repeated.

'Why?' Alec asked, still perplexed.

'Because-well you wouldn't understand if you don't do it first,' Ariana said.

Alec shook his head. 'It doesn't happen that way. You tell me everything and then I decide whether I'll do it or not.'

Ariana sighed. 'Fine,' she said. 'You know how your powers take away people's senses. Well if that happens to me I was merely curious if I could still communicate.'

'Communicate?' Alec asked. 'You mean by telepathy?'

Ariana nodded. 'I don't know if your power really does take your senses away or just gives your mind the idea of it. If it's the latter then maybe my mind could go into a coma too. But if it's the former then I could still work with my mind and-'

'Alright, alright,' Alec said. 'I can understand what you're trying to say.' He furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it for a while.

'Alright,' he said finally. 'If your mind can still work and communicate with others then it will answer a few questions.'

Ariana smiled. 'Great.'

Alec almost laughed at her enthusiasm. He pulled her close and put his hands on her shoulder.

'Don't move,' Alec said. 'I'll keep a hold on you but still try not to move at all.'

They were still by the edge of cliff and Alec didn't want Ariana to fall over or anything.

'You got it,' Ariana said.

Alec looked at her, his eyebrows slightly crinkled together. 'If it doesn't work,' Alec said. 'Just tell me. You will still be able to talk, don't worry.'

Ariana nodded. 'Okay.'

Ariana closed her eyes and waited for it to come. She knew Alec's power took a little time to reach his targets, so she waited.

But with Ariana standing so very close to him, his powers hit her in no time. Alec felt her sag a little in his arms and he knew he had done it. Alec tightened his arms around her. He knew she could feel nothing now. And there was no way he was letting go of her. It seemed to remind him of the first time he had hugged her. She had been so vulnerable back then. So fragile. Now she might not be fragile but she was vulnerable.

Ariana saw only black. One moment she could feel Alec's firm grip on her, she could feel the gentle breeze blowing, she could feel the unusual mixture of soft grass and hard rock under her feet and then the next moment she could feel nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. She couldn't smell anything either also. She couldn't smell the wind or the trees neither could she smell Alec's attractive masculine scent even though she was so near him. Her five prime senses were gone. She could still move though, she discovered. She could move her hands and her feet.

She delved into her own mind as fast as she could. She needed to find out if her powers still worked with Alec's on her. She opened her mind and started the communication.

* * *

><p>'What exactly did you see?' Demetri asked.<p>

'Whatever she saw,' Jane answered. 'The memories were pretty bad. And I only caught a glimpse of it.'

'If you say they were pretty bad, I'm sure they were heck scary,' Felix commented.

'Do you think it's wise of Alec to go after the Romanians?' Demetri asked.

'It doesn't matter,' Jane said. 'Wise or not, Alec's not going to change his mind. And after seeing what they did to Ariana I really can't blame him.'

Demetri sighed. 'Then I'd better get on with tracking Stefan.'

With that Demetri ran off from their sight.

* * *

><p><em>Alec, can you hear me? <em>Ariana called out in her mind.

No one spoke back in her mind. It was as silent as everything around her.

Maybe she wasn't doing it right. She gave another try. She delved deeper this time and concentrated more.

_Alec!_

Still no reply.

She could see her mind getting cloudy. It wasn't as clear as it always was. She knew Alec's power worked more on the mind than on the actual body or sense. That's why her mind was cloudy. Because it was hampering her concentration.

She needed to break through the clouds.

She took in a deep breath and called out again focusing all her concentration into her mind.

_Alec! _

If this didn't work then she didn't know what would.

But miraculously she heard Alec's reply in her mind a second later.

_Ariana! I was just about to take my powers off you! I heard you breathe in and I thought something was wrong._

_Relax, Alec. I'm fine. It just took me some time. It was harder than I had imagined._

_Why?_

_Can you take it off me now? Not having your senses is really very inconvenient._

_Of course._

Alec withdrew his powers off Ariana immediately. As soon as Ariana could hear, smell and feel again, she opened her eyes. Alec was shocked for a split second. He had almost been expecting to see blue eyes staring back at him instead of crimson.

'Thanks,' Ariana said, getting her senses back. 'Your powers made things really cloudy in my mind. It took me some time to break through that.'

'You still broke through,' Alec stated. 'Which means even with any sort of other powers working on you, your mind will still work as it always does.'

'That's a good thing right?' Ariana asked.

'It's a great thing,' Alec smiled. 'Now we have to find out how you can open up mind communication between other people.'

'Like how you can sometimes hear Jane's thoughts around me,' Ariana said.

Alec nodded.

'But I don't know how to do that,' Ariana said. 'I don't know how I did that before.'

'Don't worry,' Alec said smiling as he touched her nose. 'We'll figure it out.'

Ariana nodded and smiled reassured and Alec lowered his head and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p>Ariana walked along the corridors alone as Alec went to see Aro after they returned to the castle. She headed towards Jane's room. She felt she needed to apologize for running off like that before.<p>

She softly knocked on her door and a second later it was opened by Jane.

'Hey,' Ariana said.

'Are you ok?' Jane asked.

'I'm fine,' Ariana replied. 'Look, I'm sorry.'

'Sorry?' Jane was taken aback. 'Why are you apologizing?'

'I shouldn't have taken off like that,' Ariana explained. 'And I didn't mean to show you whatever you did see.'

Jane shook her head. 'Ariana, are you for real? There's nothing to apologize for. You did what you had to do,' she quoted her brother.

'Thanks,' Ariana said.

'Why don't you come in,' Jane said opening the door wider. Ariana obliged.

The architecture of Jane's chamber was more or less the same as Alec's but the contents and the designing of it was completely different. While Alec's was a very messy library, Jane's was the tidiest study that Ariana had ever seen. Ariana could see her study as the door there was open. She could not however see what she had made of her other room since the door to that was shut. Ariana looked around. Jane had curtains of a bright red color unlike Alec's which were the darkest of greens. Neither did she have anything carelessly lying around. Everything in her room was put away in the right places. Her room contained less electronics and more paintings. Where there was the flat screen television in Alec's room, there hung a large beautiful painting of a girl in Jane's rooms. And that was not the only painting. There were paintings all over her walls. And every single one of them was beautiful in its own way.

'You really like paintings huh?' Ariana asked.

'Yeah, I guess,' Jane said absently. 'Here you go.'

Ariana looked at her to find that she was handing her a black cloak.

'You dropped it before,' Jane explained.

Ariana took it. 'Thank you.'

Jane nodded.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Jane asked again. 'Because whatever I managed to get a glimpse of didn't seem like something you should be okay with.'

'I'm fine,' Ariana answered again. 'I locked them away.'

'Maybe you should confront the whole thing,' Jane said. 'Then you could better deal with it.'

'I can't,' Ariana confessed. 'But I will keep trying.'

Jane nodded, understandingly.

Ariana, wanting a change of subject looked up from the cloak in her hand she was staring at all this time and smiled at Jane.

'So are you really not going to do anything about that Rome guy?' Ariana asked good humouredly.

Jane glared at Ariana at first but the next moment her mouth lifted into the slightest of smiles.

'I don't really care,' Jane said.

'You could get away by saying that to everyone else, but not me,' Ariana answered.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Yeah I know,' she said. 'And you're forever keeping your mouth and mind shut about this.'

'Sure,' Ariana said. 'Don't worry. I'm guessing you have plenty of time to do something since both of you are living forever.'

'He ran for it as soon I told him I was from the Volturi,' Jane said.

'I'm sure he'll come around,' Ariana said calmly.

'You didn't run for it when Alec told you he was from the Volturi!' Jane burst out.

'I didn't even know what that meant,' Ariana said sheepishly.

'Urgh, it doesn't matter,' Jane said. 'He'll never come around. And if he does, I'll just kill him.'

Ariana was horrified for a moment but then she saw in Jane's mind that she wasn't serious.

'Okay,' Ariana said. She didn't want to pursue this subject either. It felt like she was poking a sleeping lion in its sleep. Jane seemed to be real edgy on that topic.

* * *

><p>'Animal blood?' Aro was taken by surprise. 'That's not the way a Volturi hunts.'<p>

'I'm aware, master,' Alec said. 'But she tried and couldn't do it.'

'I've seen it,' Aro said gravely. 'This will make her weaker.'

'I know,' Alec said. 'But she chose this even after I told her all the disadvantages.'

Aro was silent for a while. 'Very well,' he sighed. 'Make sure she's not too weak. She needs to learn to fight and keep working on her powers.'

'Yes master,' Alec said. He knew Aro wasn't satisfied with Ariana's choice of hunting.

'That will be all Alec,' Aro said. Alec bowed slightly and walked out of the turret.

Aro wasn't even worried about so many other things he had seen in Alec's mind. About Ariana's sudden mind breakdown or about Alec planning to go after Vladimir. He didn't even ask Alec to not go chasing after Vladimir. He knew Alec was more than capable to take care of himself.

Aro sighed heavily as soon as Alec was gone.

Ariana was reminding him too much of his sister.

* * *

><p>Ariana came back to find Alec completely absorbed in some game on television. A closer look showed her it was some soccer match. He heard her enter and tore his gaze away from the T.V. to look at her. He smiled and patted the place on the cushion in front of him asking for her to take a sit.<p>

'I didn't know you liked soccer,' Ariana said, walking to him and sitting down in front of him.

'Who doesn't?' Alec replied putting his arms around her and bringing her closer to him.

Ariana placed a kiss on his cheek and asked, 'So what did Aro say?'

'Nothing much,' Alec replied, putting the T.V. on mute. 'He just wanted to know how your hunting went.'

'He wasn't mad, was he?' Ariana asked, tentatively.

'No,' Alec replied. He didn't find Aro mad, disappointed maybe but definitely not mad. 'He was okay with it.'

Ariana sighed in relief.

'Alec,' Ariana said. 'My powers sort of start acting really weird when Aro tries to read my mind.'

'I've noticed,' Alec replied.

'I can not only read thoughts passing by his mind but thoughts even deeper within,' Ariana said. 'This doesn't work with anyone else but him and only when he touches me.'

'Yes,' Alec said. 'That's why he refrains from having to read your mind.'

'I don't think he ever will try and read it,' Ariana said. 'I already got to know some stuff I shouldn't know. And he knows that.'

'Ariana, whatever you know you have to keep it to yourself,' Alec said. 'Keep it locked away. Can you do that?'

Even Alec could guess what Aro might do to Ariana if his secrets spread. But as Aro didn't mention anything about it Alec guessed Aro trusted Ariana to keep quiet.

Ariana nodded. 'I was planning to.'

'Just forget about them,' Alec said. 'Knowing them will only put you at risk.'

He didn't explain what sort of risk but Ariana got the gist.

'Where were you anyway?' Alec asked.

'I was talking to Jane,' Ariana said. 'Alec, I meant to ask you something.'

'Shoot,' Alec said.

'I want to go back to school,' Ariana said.

'What?' Alec said a grin on his face.

Ariana shrugged. 'I never got to graduate,' she said. 'And I really want to continue.'

Alec nodded. 'Sure,' he said. 'But now is just not the right time. You'll need a lot more practice on staying around humans. You need to control your bloodlust even more. At one point you'll see that you won't even feel the burn in your throat when you're around them. That's when you'll be ready to go around humans and blend in normally.'

He sighed and Ariana knew that was not the only reason.

'And you're not going to be safe right now,' Alec said.

Ariana knew what he was talking about. 'Vladimir?'

Alec nodded. 'He's going to come and attack you again if he can manage it,' he said. 'You can't be absolutely safe until he's put down. And I have to keep you safe.'

'Alec, maybe he won't come after me anymore,' Ariana reasoned. 'I'm sure he knows he has put himself at risk by doing what he did before. So maybe he'll not want to do that again. Would you please not go after him?'

'Ariana, I can't go through losing you twice,' Alec stated.

'You won't have to,' Ariana said. 'He won't attack me again.'

'And this is not only about what he might do but also about what he did,' Alec said. 'Like I said before, I can't be as forgiving as you.'

Ariana sighed. Convincing Alec to not go chasing around some Romanian vampire really was out of her power. She just prayed that Demetri wouldn't find anything.

Ariana sighed and dropped her head on Alec's shoulder. 'So basically I have to wait for a pretty long time to join school again.'

Alec smiled. 'Hopefully it won't be too long. What's to worry? You literally have forever left to join school again. A little bit of waiting around wouldn't hurt.'

'Yeah,' Ariana said. 'I know. I just wanted to get into college just like I planned.'

Alec chuckled. 'I have done that a lot. It gets more interesting when you know more than the professors. You can really get on some of their nerves.'

'I'm guessing you did that too,' Ariana said, smiling.

'Sure I did,' Alec said grinning. 'But I couldn't do that all that often. Grabs too much attention.'

'I could never guess,' Ariana replied, sarcastically.

Alec laughed. 'I'm guessing you don't like soccer much,' he said, indicating the game he was watching on television.

Ariana shrugged. 'I never paid much attention to it before to know if I like it or not,' she said.

'Understandable,' Alec said, putting the sound back on. 'But you should watch it. I'm sure you'll like it. Though this particular one is not going so well.'

'Okay,' Ariana agreed. 'I'll give it a try.'

Ariana thought the game was good but she didn't think it was anything that good. It would be a good pastime but she couldn't guess why guys were so obsessed with it. It had to have something to do with that Y chromosome, she came to the conclusion.

And how in the world could she concentrate on the game and see if she liked it or not with Alec continuously kissing at her neck?

'I really can't concentrate on the game if you keep doing that?' Ariana said at last, hitting him softly with the back of her hand.

Alec grinned at her neck but then lifted his face anyway. 'Okay fine,' Alec said. 'I'll stop.'

Once he did stop, Ariana thought that she'd prefer if he kept doing that. _Stupid game!_

Well on the bright side, there wasn't much left of it.

'So what's the verdict?' Alec asked once it was over.

Ariana thought about it for a moment. 'It was okay, I guess,' she said finally. 'But I'd rather have you kissing me_ anytime_ than watch that.'

Alec laughed. 'Yeah, I'd prefer that too without a doubt.' He pulled her in and placed his lips on hers and started kissing her softly. Ariana was only too glad to kiss him back. He slowly parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Ariana's arms went around his neck as she held herself close to him as she kissed him back. Sparks were flying above her head. She didn't know how he could be so gentle and yet so intense at the same time. His warmth, the feeling of his arms around her, his smell, everything seemed to engulf her and take away her senses completely. No pun intended there, she thought to herself.

All in all she could have Alec kissing her for the rest of her life and never get tired. She smiled at his lips when she heard Alec thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter 20. I'll update as soon as I possibly can. I'm really sorry if I was late.<strong>

**Just a reminder that Aro's sister was Didyme. And Aro killed her himself when she planned to leave the Volturi with Marcus, her mate. Aro got to know about their plans and killed Didyme in order to keep Marcus in the Volturi. But Aro loved his sister and always feels guilty about her killing her.**

**Thanks a lot to all my reviewers for your brilliant and encouraging reviews! You guys rock!**

**I'm writing another fanfic but this one is about Seth. It would be really great if you checked that out too. The name is "Wounded Wolf".**

**So anyway, don't forget to tell me how you liked this chapter! So please review! =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter again. I hope I wasn't very late updating.**

**Thanks a million to all the people who reviewed. You guys should know you guys are the best.**

**So enjoy this chapter! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

It had been pretty much a month since Demetri had gone on Stefan's trail. Even though Demetri called Alec to give him the updates, Alec was beginning to think Demetri wouldn't find anything. But giving up on anything wasn't something he did all that often so he told Demetri to keep on it.

'Anything?' Alec asked, as he called Demetri to get a recent update. He was leaning on the wall by his window.

'I might be onto something,' Demetri said. Alec instantly straightened up.

'What do you mean 'might be'?' Alec asked.

'Look I can't say anything for sure right now, okay,' Demetri said. 'I need a little more time.'

'Alright,' Alec said. 'Let me know.' With that he hung up.

On the other side of the door to his room, Ariana sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>'Okay I have no clue how to do this,' Ariana confessed. 'Alec we've tried this a lot of times and it's still not working. Maybe it was just a one time thing?'<p>

Alec shook his head. 'No power is a one time thing. You can either do it or you can't. And I have seen it for myself that you can. Let's give it another try.'

'Okay,' Ariana said. 'Not that it's going to make much of a difference.'

Ariana was in a small empty room in the castle with Alec and Jane and trying to open mind communication between Alec and Jane. And was failing miserably in all the attempts.

'I can hear your thoughts and I can hear Jane's thoughts,' Ariana said.

'I can hear yours,' Alec said.

'So can I,' Jane said.

'But you can't hear each others can you?' Ariana asked.

'Nope,' Jane said. 'Not a word.'

'Urgh, I can't do this,' Ariana said at last frustrated with herself.

'Hey, you can alright,' Alec said soothingly.

'No I can't,' Ariana said. 'And it's because I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to do here.'

'You're thinking you can't do this all the time maybe that's what stopping you from actually doing this,' Alec said, walking to her and placing his hand on her cheek. 'You can do this okay.'

Ariana sighed. 'Okay,' she said. 'I'm trying one more time and if I can't get this done, then I'm calling it quits.'

Alec didn't argue. He moved back from Ariana.

'Alright,' he said with a smile. 'Go on.'

Ariana took a deep breath and then opened her mind completely. She could hear both Jane's and Alec's thoughts and she was sure they could hear hers. Now she just needed to get Alec and Jane hear each other's.

She could hear Alec's and she could hear Jane's. So the communication lines between her and Alec and her and Jane were there. She could feel them connecting her mind to theirs.

And then she figured it out.

She quickly withdrew from their minds.

'I got it,' she said. 'You guys are not opening your minds to each other. That's why my powers are not working.'

'Excuse me?' Jane said.

Ariana looked at Jane. 'My powers can get me your thoughts even if you don't want to share them. My powers can penetrate through your mind to get your thoughts. But neither of you can do that. So if you don't voluntarily open your minds to each other, my powers cannot possibly be of any use. My powers can just create a pathway for your thoughts to flow not open your mind to someone else other than myself.'

'Sounds reasonable,' Alec said, looking at Jane.

'Reasonable?' Jane said. 'Can't I do this someone else other than you?'

Ariana smiled and Alec raised his eyebrows. He completely ignored Jane.

'Just do it,' he said turning away from her.

Jane rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

'Fine,' she said glumly.

'I'll do it again then,' Ariana said. 'And I'm betting it's going to work if you guys do what I said.'

'Go on,' Alec said giving Jane a just-shut-up-and-do-it look.

Ariana opened her mind again and let her thoughts flow over to Alec and Jane and as soon her thoughts hit their open minds, she found she could easily create a pathway for their thoughts to flow. And without any difficulty Ariana accomplished it. She could hear Alec and Jane listening to each others thoughts. A big grin spread across her face.

_Yes! Finally! I did it!_

Alec smiled at her. _What did I say?_

_Hurray? _Jane thought, monotonously. _Now get it off please!_

_Close your mind. _Ariana shrugged. _My powers will stop the flow automatically._

'Good riddance,' Jane said as Alec and Ariana both felt her withdraw.

Alec rolled his eyes and Ariana smiled.

'See that wasn't too hard was it?' Alec said going forward to Ariana and putting his arms around her.

'No,' Ariana said putting her arms around his neck. 'Just took me like a month to figure it out.'

Alec smiled and then lowered his head and kissed her.

'Urgh, get a room,' Jane said.

Alec pulled away from Ariana and looked at his sister with a look that more or less conveyed the message for her to go away. Alec was exasperated but nowhere near embarrassed. It was quite the opposite with Ariana. She hid her face in Alec's chest even though she knew she no longer had the capability to blush.

Jane shrugged. 'Whatever,' she said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Ariana was washing her face when she looked in the mirror and was severely taken aback. She looked again carefully thinking that she must have seen wrong before. But no she saw it again. It was there as clear as anything.<p>

Her eyes!

They weren't crimson anymore.

They were…gold?

Was that normal?

Definitely not! She hadn't seen anyone with gold eyes. Her eyes turned black when she was thirsty but that happened with everyone. And she wasn't thirsty now. She had just hunted the day before.

Something had to be wrong with her?

What?

She expected her eyes to hurt. But they weren't. They had just changed colour, just like that with no other symptoms indicating that she had some sort of a vampire disease! Did vampires even get sick? She thought not.

Ariana shook her head. She was fretting over nothing. There had to be a perfectly rational explanation for this. She would just ask Alec what it was calmly. She was sure it was nothing.

She stepped out of the washroom and found Alec on the bed pouring over something on his laptop.

'Alec! I think something is wrong with me!' Ariana totally lost it. Her calm composure was completely gone. 'Can vampires get diseases? I think I have some sort of a vampire disease!'

'What?' Alec asked. Whatever Ariana had said had completely flown past his mind. He didn't understand a word Ariana had just said. Nonetheless, he was up from the bed and in front of her in a heartbeat.

'What's wrong?' he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Ariana looked at him. 'Is this normal? Or do I have some sort of a vampire disease?'

'Okay, firstly there's no such thing as a vampire disease,' Alec explained. 'We don't catch any sort of diseases. So calm down. And what did you ask is normal?'

Ariana looked into his eyes. 'My eyes,' she said. 'They just randomly changed colour today! Is this normal?'

Alec looked into her gold eyes and then relieved that it was nothing more serious, he threw his head back and laughed.

'Why are you laughing?' Ariana asked.

'You're perfectly alright, Ariana,' Alec said. 'Vampire disease!' Alec laughed again.

'But-,' Ariana protested. But Alec cut her off. What the hell was so funny?

'Vampires who hunt animals have gold eyes,' Alec explained, a grin still on his face.

'But I started hunting more than a month ago!' Ariana said. 'Why did they change colour now?'

'Because you still had human blood in your system,' Alec explained. 'It takes time for it to completely go away.'

'Human blood?' Ariana was shocked. 'In my system? But I never hunted a human!'

'Your own blood Ariana,' Alec said. 'Your blood was still there in your body even after you changed. It's this blood that stays in contact with your tissues for a while and makes newborns stronger.'

'So there's nothing wrong with me?' Ariana asked. 'I'm fine?'

Alec smiled. 'Absolutely.'

Ariana sighed.

Alec lifted her face up by her chin so she looked at him. It didn't matter to him what colour her eyes were. They were still the most captivatingly beautiful eyes, Alec had ever seen. He had to admit he missed those oceanic pools. But gold seemed to suit her way better than crimson. Her eyes upheld the reputation of being different and intriguing to Alec even after she became a vampire.

'This suits you better,' he said softly, playfully touching the tip of her nose.

She smiled up at him. 'If you say so,' she said.

'I personally have never seen anyone having those eyes in the Volturi,' Alec said.

'But there are other vampires elsewhere?' Ariana asked.

Alec nodded. 'Quite a few,' he said.

Then he smiled again. 'Your eyes will forever remain the most beautiful mystery to me,' he said softly. His gaze was boring into her eyes and he couldn't look away.

Ariana stood up on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. Alec reacted instinctively by moving his lips against hers and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him so there was no space between them.

Right then Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored it at first. But it was persistent.

Ariana pulled away from him and gave him a soft smile. 'Are you going to pick that up?'

Alec let out an exasperated sigh. 'Of all the time in the world,' he said taking his phone out of his pocket. The caller had already hung up. But Alec saw there was a short text from Demetri.

"_Onto something. Meet me ASAP."_

Alec tried to put the phone back inside his pocket before Ariana got a glimpse of the text. But it was too late. Ariana had already seen it and the smile had disappeared from her face.

'I have to go,' Alec said. 'I'll see you later.'

Ariana didn't reply but she wasn't letting go of Alec's hand.

'Ariana,' Alec said.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with apprehension and distress. 'I know this isn't going to work but I'll still try one last time. Alec, don't go. Just forget it. Please.'

Alec sighed but didn't reply. He went near Ariana and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, conveying the message that he would be fine.

After that he slipped his hand out of hers and was out of the room in a blink. Ariana could do nothing but stare at the place where he had just disappeared from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit shorter than my other chapters but I will write a longer chapter for the next one. <strong>

**Thank you Wednesday, Cetacea-of-Time, Berry Smoothie, A Blood's Promise and BFABB for your encouraging reviews. They seriously make my day! =D**

**To everyone of my readers and reviewers, please take the time and review and let me know how you like the chapters and the story! **

**Please review! =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! New chapter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my Reviewers! You helped me reach 100 reviews! Yay! XD**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! Here it goes! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Aro got wind of some vampiric deaths occurring somewhere in Australia. It absolutely sounded like some vampires gone haywire. It was time for the Volturi to step in.

He discussed this with Caius and Marcus. Marcus usually had no say on this sort of stuff. He was always uninterested and went along with whatever Aro and Caius decided.

'How many?' Caius asked.

'Two to three at the max,' Aro replied. 'But if we wait any longer numbers might increase.'

Caius nodded. 'That is true,' he agreed.

'I'll send Felix and Jane out there right away,' Aro said.

Caius shook his head. 'Not Jane,' he said. 'Send Ariana instead.'

'Ariana?' Aro hadn't thought about it.

'I don't think that's a very good idea,' Marcus spoke for the first time. 'Alec wouldn't be too happy about this.'

Caius snorted. 'Alec's _happiness_ is not something to always take into consideration when we make our decisions! Ariana became a member of the Volturi, she has full knowledge of her gift and as is normal she is to be sent on errands just like any other Volturi guard.'

Aro hesitated. What Caius was telling was true. But he had already lost his control over Alec through Chelsea and it wasn't really the time to give Alec any reason to be displeased with him.

'I quite agree with Marcus on this,' Aro said. 'She will be sent on errands as soon as Alec returns. There's someone out there who quite possibly wants to kill her.'

'Yeah?' Caius said viciously. 'Well then that's makes her a Volturi guard. Every member of the guard has someone out there who wants to have them killed. There's nothing new there!'

'Let's be reasonable here dear Caius,' Aro started but Caius interrupted him.

'Yes let's,' he said. 'We are Alec's masters, Aro, not the other way round. So it's time you always stopped considering Alec's and Jane's interests in everything we do!'

'Caius I do it to keep them here,' Aro said calmly.

'Alec is not going to go anywhere and you know it,' Caius said. 'He is never going to leave Jane behind and we know that she has no interest of leaving ever.'

That was true.

'And we're not sending Ariana into a suicide mission,' Caius said. 'Infact it's quite an easy task. If she's a Volturi guard she needs to be able to handle this sort of things. Just like every other Volturi guard she needs to do her job. It's only fair.'

Aro sighed. 'I'll give it a thought.'

'I still think it is a bad idea,' Marcus said quietly looking away from both his companions. Caius glared at him.

* * *

><p>Demetri and Alec were already out of Italy. Demetri got a faint trace of Stefan around the borders of Ireland.<p>

'He was here,' Demetri said. 'Some people saw him here.'

'So where's he now?' Alec asked.

'I lost track of him so that clearly means he went out of sight of people,' Demetri said. 'Into the forest is the only way. I'm sure I can pick up something there.'

'Lead the way then,' Alec said indifferently.

* * *

><p>Ariana's phone rang and she picked it up on the first ring.<p>

'Alec, thank goodness!' she said. 'Where are you? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Ariana,' she could hear Alec's soft laugh from the other end of the phone.

Ariana sighed in relief. 'Please tell me you're done and that you're coming back,' Ariana pleaded.

'Not quite yet,' Alec said.

Ariana sighed audibly.

'Hey, I'll be back in no time,' Alec said.

'Sure,' Ariana said, disbelief clear in her voice.

'Demetri's close,' Alec said. 'Really it shouldn't be taking much longer.'

'Where are you exactly?' Ariana asked.

'Dublin,' Alec said. 'Demetri saw people who have come in contact with Stefan.'

'Come in contact with Stefan?' Ariana asked puzzled. She didn't exactly know how Demetri's powers worked.

'Yeah, it's one of the many ways this tracking thing of his works,' Alec explained. 'He can pick up a person's trail from seeing anyone that person has met in the past.'

'Right,' Ariana said, unenthusiastically. All she wanted was for Demetri's gift to screw up somehow.

'Ariana, you have to stay in the castle, okay?' Alec said. 'Until Vladimir is caught you're still in potential danger. I'm really sorry for putting you through this. I know this is all because of me but I can't and I won't let you fall in danger again.'

'Shouldn't you be with me then instead of roaming around in Ireland looking for some vampire who might not come after me at all?' Ariana demanded.

She could hear Alec sigh over the phone this time. 'Ariana, I'm sorry but I have to do this.'

'You don't Alec,' Ariana countered. 'You could just let it be and everything would be fine.'

'Not happening,' Alec said.

Ariana let out an exasperated sigh. 'Why do I even try?'

'I keep wondering the same thing,' Alec said and Ariana could almost see his lips twitching around the corners. It only infuriated her.

'This is not a joke, Alec!' she said.

'It isn't,' Alec agreed. 'So you have to stay safe. You stay put in the castle, okay? Don't go anywhere.'

'Yeah, I was planning to go vacationing in Hawaii!' Ariana said, sarcastically.

Alec laughed. 'Without me?' he asked, jokingly.

'It's a thought,' Ariana said. 'Cause you're pissing me off real bad.'

And he laughed again. Ariana had never felt so annoyed in her life. She had no idea that Alec could be such a pain in such serious situations!

'Alec!' Ariana said, annoyed.

'Right, sorry,' Alec said, humor still in his tone. 'There's Demetri anyway. I've to go now. Seriously Ariana, stay in okay? I'll be less worried if you are.'

'And what about the fact that _I'm_ worried?' Ariana asked. 'About you. You're going off across countries for crying out loud, chasing some vengeful vampires!'

'I'll be fine,' Alec said. 'You have nothing to worry about.'

'Alec-.'

'I love you,' Alec interrupted her, his tone soft. 'I'll call you later, okay.'

Ariana sighed. 'I love you too,' she said. 'Just come back soon.'

'I will,' Alec promised. And with that he hung up.

* * *

><p>Ariana was walking around through the corridors, her mind engaged in the whole Vladimir and Stefan situation. She had no idea how she could make Alec forget about it. Infact now she thought that it was impossible to convince him to leave it behind him.<p>

Being absorbed in his thoughts Ariana hadn't noticed Austin Hawks passing through the same corridor. He stopped and even though she was lost in her own thoughts Austin's thoughts still flowed into her mind. She jerked out of her thoughts as soon as she saw herself in Austin's thoughts. He was still trying to remember her.

'Hey,' he said.

Ariana smiled back at him nervously.

'I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?' Austin asked. 'You just seem really familiar somehow.'

'Um-not that I can recall,' Ariana lied. She didn't want Austin to recognize her. That would only encourage him to ask more questions about his past life. Questions she didn't want to answer. Things would be fine as long as he stayed in the dark about his own past.

'Oh-okay,' he said. But he was still looking curiously at her. 'I barely remember my human life. Maybe I met you then.'

'No, I don't think so,' Ariana lied again. 'I'm sorry but I really don't think we've met anywhere out of Volterra.'

Austin looked disappointed. But Ariana saw that his stubborn mind was still trying to place where he had seen her. She needed to get away from him fast. But how could she do that without being rude and suspicious?

'Ariana!' someone called her from behind. Ariana turned to find Jane walking towards them.

'Hi, Jane,' Ariana greeted her, relieved.

'Aro's calling you,' Jane said. 'You should get down there right now.'

Ariana was a little taken aback. Why would Aro call her now?

'Why is he calling me?' Ariana asked Jane.

Jane shrugged. 'Why don't you go and find out?'

'Okay,' Ariana said. 'See you later then.' She smiled at both Austin and Jane and followed the path to the turret.

* * *

><p>Aro was in a dilemma. Sending Ariana out on a mission was only the right and the most obvious thing to do just as Caius said. But he knew it wasn't in his best interests. And Aro hardly ever did something that wasn't in his best interest.<p>

But this time however, Caius was being persistent.

'Aro you do the right thing for the Volturi,' Caius said. 'Sending out Ariana isn't the important thing at the end of the day. You have to understand you don't have to always think about Alec or Jane or Chelsea whenever you do something. We are the family and they are the guards. Chelsea won't ever leave because she enjoys it here. Even though you lost Alec through Chelsea, he's not going to leave either. Because we still have Jane. I really don't know what you are scared about.'

'I'm not scared of anything dear Caius,' Aro said, calmly though his mind was in confusion. 'I always have the Volturi's best interest at heart.'

'Then to be fair to the rest of the guards Ariana must be sent on this mission,' Caius said. Then Caius looked at Aro thoughtfully.

'Don't tell me she grew on you!' Caius suddenly spat out. 'And you're only thinking about keeping her out of harms way!'

Aro was taken aback by this accusation. He wanted to retort but he knew deep down that was, even if slightly, one of the reason he was unenthusiastic about sending Ariana out of the castle when someone out their wanted her killed. The truth was that in the past month of her stay, Ariana had constantly reminded Aro of the sister he had lost. Her behavior and reaction to other people was exactly like Didyme's had been. Aro never got over the guilt of killing his own sister. And being around Ariana had only but intensified his guilt. Slowly without realizing it Aro had started to find the sister he wanted back so badly in Ariana.

To make matters worse, Ariana knew what he had done with Didyme. Unknowingly one day when he suddenly realized how much Ariana reminded him of his sister, the scene of her murder had flashed across his mind. And Ariana had seen everything. He knew then that Ariana was too dangerous for him. If she were to tell this to Marcus then Aro couldn't even imagine how Marcus would react. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't bring himself to repeat history. He just couldn't.

A month passed and Ariana showed no sign of having the knowledge. And somehow Aro was grateful. Grateful that she didn't divulge his secret and grateful that she wasn't giving him any reason to do something that he would regret later.

But speaking this aloud, Caius had hit a nerve.

He hated Caius for being somewhat right to guess this and he hated himself for letting guilt take over his emotions. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Ariana do that to him. Keeping her safe and growing feelings for her wasn't going to bring Didyme back to life!

Aro looked at Caius with an odd determination on his face.

'Don't get too carried away there, Caius,' Aro said, his tone still dangerously soft. 'Ariana will be sent on this mission.'

* * *

><p>As soon as Ariana stepped inside the turret, Aro turned to look at her and smiled.<p>

'Ah, good, Ariana is here,' he said.

Ariana noticed there other than herself and Aro, there was Caius and Felix present too. And she noticed too that Aro's wasn't really thinking why he had called her there. He was randomly jumping from thought to thought that had no significance to her whatsoever.

'Ariana there is this little situation in Adelaide, Australia and I want you and Felix to go check it out for me,' Aro said. 'It looks like some vampires are breeching the rules in the open.'

Ariana was taken aback. She had to go to Australia? Didn't Alec just tell her to stay inside the castle and now Aro wanted her to go to another continent? Alec wasn't going to take this news quietly. And she didn't know how to tell Aro that she couldn't go. She realized none of the Volturi guards exactly defied his orders. And now that she was one of them she couldn't bring herself to do it either. She was trapped. Trapped between pissing Alec off and pissing Aro off. And she realized she would gladly anger Alec if the alternative was angering Aro. Ariana, for some reason or the other was dead afraid of Aro. Alec scared her too in some occasions like when he ruthlessly killed her "family" and when he killed the newborn that attacked her and his expression whenever they spoke of Vladimir. But Ariana knew she could handle that. But Aro angry? She didn't even wanna try.

'Is that okay, Ariana?' Aro asked sweetly.

Ariana couldn't find her voice. She just nodded. What else could she do?

'Excellent,' Aro said. 'Leave for Australia by tonight.'

'Yes, master,' Felix said and Ariana followed him out of the turret.

* * *

><p>Ariana was deeply engrossed in her troubled thoughts when Felix broke the silence.<p>

'Worried?' he asked.

'Sorta,' Ariana admitted. 'I mean, what exactly am I supposed to do?'

Felix grinned. 'You'll learn on the way,' he said. 'We all did.'

'How long do these things usually take?' Ariana asked.

'Once we find the culprits, which shouldn't be too difficult in this case, it takes about an hour to stop them,' Felix said. 'All in all it shouldn't take more than a day. Two days max if we face difficulty finding them.'

* * *

><p>Ariana thought about calling Alec before leaving. She took the phone in her hand but stopped in the last moment. If Alec got to know about this now then he would only fuss. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She decided she would call him when she was back from Adelaide, taking into account that the mission wouldn't take too long. Once she was back and told him, he wouldn't be able to undo what happened no matter how angry he would be. He would just have to accept it. So Ariana decided she would tell Alec everything later.<p>

* * *

><p>Felix and Ariana boarded a plane to Australia that very night. Ariana couldn't brush off the troubled feeling she was having no matter how much she tried to.<p>

A little while after the plane had taken off, Ariana's phone rang.

She took a look at the screen and froze. It was Alec.

_Aw shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah another cliffhanger, I know! Sorry about that! ;P<strong>

**Thank you LunarLemur, Wednesday, Kat246, ember505, , A Blood's Promise, Cetacea-of-Time, gheena, stranger, BFABB, and Sunflower for your reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! **

**I got requests telling me to write another truth and dare kind off chapter. Well, I'll give it a thought. I will definitely write it if and only if I can come up with new ideas for it! **

**I'll update as fast as I possibly can. But do keep the reviews coming please! **

**Please review! =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! But thank you so much for your reviews!**

** Here's the next chapter. **

**In this chapter Alec continues his search for Vladimir and Ariana learns something new!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Aro was seeing her a lot these days. Even more than usual. She just wasn't leaving his thoughts. She was eating at him, haunting him and it was all his fault. For something he did thousands of years ago. And now somehow he was reliving through it again.

_I deserve this…_

* * *

><p>Ariana went into such an amount of shock seeing Alec's name flash on her phone screen that she was rigid frozen and staring at the letters of his name.<p>

'Are you going to take that?' Felix asked, innocently from the seat next to hers. 'Ah, it's Alec. If you want my advice you should take it.'

Ariana looked at Felix like he had gone senile.

'I didn't tell him anything,' Ariana confessed.

Felix shrugged. 'All the more reason for you to be talking to him now.'

Ariana was hesitating.

'It's going to be the same even after twenty four hours. It's better to get it over with isn't it?' Felix said. 'Pick that up before it goes into voice mail.'

Ariana pressed the receive button with a shaking finger and brought the phone to her ear.

_Could the stupid plane be quiet for a minute?_

'Hey, Alec,' Ariana greeted.

'Are you okay?' Alec asked from the other side. There was however no urgency in his voice. 'You sound like you're nervous or something.'

_Damnit!_

Felix sniggered. 'He's good,' he muttered.

'I'm fine,' Ariana said.

'Hold on a second,' Alec said, his tone slowly started to get suspicious. 'Ariana where are you?'

'Um-,' Ariana stammered. 'I-.'

'Where the hell are you?' Alec demanded again, his voice rising by the minute. 'Tell me you're in the castle. And somehow there are a lot of people inside!'

Ariana looked at Felix for help. 'Help,' she mouthed.

'Ariana!' Alec's voice came from the other side of the phone.

Felix on the other hand, put up both his hands in surrender. 'I'm out,' he said quietly so only Ariana heard him. Ariana felt like hitting him so bad.

'Why are you not talking?' Alec was getting impatient.

'I'm talking,' Ariana said. 'I mean I'm still here. I-.'

'Where. Are. You?' Alec asked again.

Ariana sighed. How long could she not say? Felix was such a big help!

'On a plane,' Ariana replied at last.

'Did I just hear you say plane?' Alec asked in disbelief.

'Yes,' Ariana said.

'To where?' Alec asked.

'Adelaide,' Ariana said.

'Ade-what are you talking about, Ariana?' Alec asked.

Ariana could vividly imagine Alec pacing around in frustration wherever he was. 'I'm on a plane to Australia.'

'Ariana would you please explain!' Alec asked. 'Why?'

'Aro told me to go,' Ariana said. 'It's like a mission to stop some vampires there who are creating some uh problems.'

Alec cussed. And it wasn't for a short period of time. But Ariana didn't understand a word he was saying because he was cussing in fluent Italian.

Felix, who had heard Alec over the phone and obviously understanding every word he was saying, sniggered again.

'He _is_ pissed,' Felix commented with a grin.

'Who else is with you?' Alec asked, after taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

'Felix,' Ariana said.

'Pass the phone to him,' Alec said.

Ariana was only too glad to. Partly because she was relieved to have such an angry Alec off her ears and secondly she wanted Felix to hear something rash after how he just left in the water to drown. And she was sure Alec would do that for her.

'Hey, it's not like it was my idea!' Felix hissed over the phone.

'Whatever,' Alec said. 'As you're the only one with her, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to hold you responsible if anything happens to her. Got it?'

Felix rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Will you just calm yourself down! It's a simple enough mission. Everything will be just fine.'

'I hope so, for you're sake,' Alec replied.

Felix passed the phone over to Ariana without replying to that. Instead he muttered to Ariana. 'You're boyfriend can seriously get on my nerve sometimes!'

Ariana shrugged. She would have told Alec to cut Felix some slack but she was still kind of pissed at him for not coming to help her when she asked for it. Instead she said, 'I'm out.'

Felix sighed. 'Okay I had that coming.'

'When do you land?' Alec asked.

'In about four hours or something,' Ariana replied.

'I'll come over,' Alec said. It didn't sound like he was asking.

'No, Alec don't bother,' Ariana said. 'Felix said this is only going to take a day or two. I'll be going back in no time. Your coming here wouldn't be any use. Besides, I'll be fine.'

'Ariana, you-,' Alec started but Ariana interrupted him.

'Did you find him yet?' she asked.

'Stefan? No,' Alec replied. 'Demetri still hasn't lost the trail though. I don't know how but he found out we're on his tail.'

Ariana wanted to squeal in joy. But given the situation and Alec's mood, she restrained herself from doing so. If Stefan got wind of Alec and Demetri tailing him he would be even harder to catch. And Alec would have to stop going after him.

'Okay,' Ariana said.

'I can't believe I told you stay put in the castle and you're going off to another continent!' Alec burst out again.

'I'm sorry,' Ariana said, not knowing what else to say. 'Don't worry, I'll be okay.'

Alec sighed. 'Please be,' he said.

'I promise,' Ariana said.

* * *

><p>Alec couldn't put his mind to finding Stefan anymore. Demetri was having very little luck in the trail department and all Alec could think about was Ariana. How could Aro let her go to Australia? Alec knew he should have specifically told Aro to excuse Ariana from guard missions until after he came back.<p>

Every after a minute or two all Alec could think about was Ariana in Australia with out of control newborn vampires and the thoughts always ended up with her getting hurt somehow.

After a day of useless searching Alec was completely frustrated. Not because they weren't being successful in finding Stefan but because worry about Ariana was eating at his brain. He called Ariana every after half an hour to know if she was okay.

'Alec, what could possibly happen to me in the interval of half an hour?' Ariana demanded when Alec called her for something like the fiftieth time. But there was humor in Ariana's tone. 'I know you're worried. Trust me I know. But you have to stop calling me every half hour.'

Alec did. But only to call her every hour instead of every half hour.

Once Alec realized that he couldn't concentrate on finding Stefan anymore he decided to head back to Volterra. He told Demetri to do the same. He needed a break. Alec decided he would find Vladimir some other way.

* * *

><p>Felix wasn't as good at tracking as Demetri but he wasn't bad. They set out to look for the vampires as soon as it was midnight. All of these missions, Felix informed her, they needed to carry out very discreetly. It was best they weren't spotted by any humans or any vampires who they didn't want to find.<p>

They had to wear their Volturi cloaks to show where they were from. Felix said wearing the cloak gave them a lot of advantages. They could instantly be recognized as members of the Volturi guard. And that alone made vampires around them nervous and made them cooperate with them readily.

Ariana noticed that her cloak was darker than Felix's whose was a dark grey. Hers on the other hand was dark, almost black. But she also remembered Alec's. His was the darkest of blacks in the Volturi. The darkness of his cloak was only second to the cloaks of the family themselves. Her one was a little lighter shade than Alec's but black nonetheless.

Felix seemed to know where he was going. Ariana followed him, not knowing where he was going. He came to a stop in the clearing of the forest they were going through. It was completely empty. But Ariana heard the faintest of crackles up in the branches and she knew that noise wasn't made by any animal.

True to her guess, a second later, two men jumped from the branches on the ground and landed on their feet without effort.

Felix seemed to recognize the two of them. One was tall, lanky with brown hair and red eyes while the other was shorter, blonder but with the same red eyes.

'Felix!' the taller of the two greeted. 'What brings you here, mate?'

'I think you know,' Felix replied.

'Of course,' the guy replied. 'We tried to find out all we can about them. We didn't find any information about their creator though. It wasn't any of us that I can tell you for sure.'

Felix nodded. 'Just take us to them,' he said. 'We'll ask them the questions ourselves.'

'Whatever you want,' the guy replied. Ariana noticed how the shorter guy remained silent throughout the conversation. 'I see you don't have Jane with you, or Alec.'

'Both of them are otherwise engaged,' Felix replied. 'This is Ariana, our new recruit.'

'Hiya,' the tall guy greeted Ariana. Ariana just nodded in reply.

'So one of you finally gets a mate or just a recruit?' the guy asked, good humouredly.

'Just a recruit,' there was no humor in Felix's tone however.

The guy looked at Ariana and Ariana saw in his mind how surprised he seemed by seeing her gold eyes. Then his eyes fell on her face with the hint of recognition which surprised Ariana because she was sure she had never seen that man before.

'You seem familiar,' the guys commented.

Ariana shrugged.

'I saw you somewhere,' the guy kept saying. And Ariana saw a very familiar face flash across his mind. She froze in shock.

_How was that possible? _

'So where will we find the newborns?' Felix asked.

'They should be heading for the town right about now,' the guy replied tearing his gaze from Ariana.

Ariana's mind was in a mess from what she had picked out from the guy's mind. She still couldn't believe it! She tried to go inside his mind again to see if what she saw was a mistake. But he wasn't thinking about that anymore. And she couldn't bring herself to ask him anything about it. Because deep down somehow she was perfectly sure there was no mistake in what she had seen.

Felix nodded and the two of them left.

'Let's hit the town,' Felix told Ariana and Ariana nodded absently.

* * *

><p>They reached the town and stood near the forest. A place Felix chose from where they could see everything. They stood there waiting for the newborns to show up. It would be faster that way rather than going about in circles looking for them.<p>

'It's better to wait,' Felix explained. 'This way it'll be faster to spot them.'

Ariana nodded again absently.

'You saw your dad huh?' Felix finally commented.

Ariana looked around at Felix in even a greater speed than a vampire's.

'You sort of let me in your mind when you were thinking that,' Felix said. 'Tell me something isn't he dead?'

'Yes,' Ariana said. Then she hesitated. 'I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know?' Felix asked.

'He went away on work one day and never came back,' Ariana said. 'Everyone assumed he was dead. His body was never found.'

'What work did he do exactly?' Felix asked.

'He was a historian,' Ariana said. 'So he was away for work quite a lot, collecting antiques and scriptures and information.'

She looked at Felix. 'You don't think he-?' Ariana left the rest of the sentence for Felix to understand himself.

'He looked pretty human in the memory,' Felix commented.

Ariana nodded in agreement. Her father couldn't possibly be a vampire. If he was then he would come back for her. But in the eight years time, he never came to get her. Ariana knew he was dead. He had to be. But yet, why that vampire knew her father was a mystery to her and she wanted to know.

Felix gave her soft tap on her shoulder. 'Ready?'

Ariana looked down to find two vampires going for the town. And Ariana knew just by the smell and sight of them that those two were who they were waiting for.

Ariana wasn't sure about killing the newborns but Felix had forewarned her that any newborn who caused trouble enough for the Volturi to get to know about it had to be killed. The Volturi never gave second chances.

Killing the newborns was too easy. Even for Ariana who had about nil experience in fighting, dodging the newborns' straightforward attacks was too easy and on top of that she could pick out what the newborns planned to do from their minds which made the easy things even easier. No information about their creator came from either of them so Felix killed both the vampires and Ariana helped him burn the remains to ashes.

Their jobs were basically done. But Ariana was still not ready to go. She had to know. She just had to know about her father. How did that vampire know him?

'You could always go and ask,' Felix said. 'I'm betting you want to.'

Ariana was hesitant. Did she want to know? What if she found out something she didn't want to hear?

No, she brushed of the thought with a small shake of her head. Her father would never abandon her willingly.

The curious part of her took over and she turned to Felix and said, 'I'll talk to him.'

Felix nodded. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p>On the way Ariana asked Felix in her mind. <em>Why did you tell that guy that I wasn't anybody's mate but just a recruit?<em>

_It's not wise at the moment to announce around the fact that you're Alec's mate. You'd be surprised to see how many enemies he has in this country. Plus Vladimir is still out there. And news travels fast in the vampire community. Vladimir cannot know you're here. Or Alec will have my head on a platter._

_Oh right, of course._

They went to the same clearing and was about a minute later joined by that vampire and his wingman.

'Killed them off?' he asked.

'To ashes,' Felix replied. 'We have some questions for you though.'

'I told you, we aren't involved in this!' the guy pleaded. 'No one from my coven did this!'

'That's not what I want to ask about,' Ariana said. 'I'll get straight to the point. That man you thought about when you tried to remember if you saw me from somewhere, how do you know him?'

The guy was taken aback. 'How could you possibly-'

'Just answer the question,' Felix said impatiently. 'The sooner we leave the better for you isn't it?'

'He came here one day about eight to nine years ago,' the guy replied with a shrug. 'He seemed to know everything about us. I don't know how he found out and he was a normal human. He wanted to know more details about us. But obviously it wasn't my place to tell him anything so I just told him to go to you guys, as in the Volturi to get the information he needed. That's the last I saw of him.'

The guy then looked at Ariana. 'Come to think of it, you look a lot like him. Relative?'

'None of your goddamn business!' Felix snapped and waved his hand.

The guys disappeared. They didn't need to be told twice.

Ariana fell into her thoughts again.

* * *

><p>Just as Felix had predicted, the mission took them a day and a half. They boarded the plane to Italy sometime around dawn.<p>

Ariana didn't talk almost the entire flight.

Her father had known everything about vampires. Of course he was a historian and researched on vampires and tried to prove if their existence was true. He was told to go to Volterra to get his answers. Did he? Did he go to Volterra after all? Aro would know. Ariana didn't know if it was wise to ask Aro about this.

What happened to her father? Was he dead or was he undead or was he actually still alive?

'You could talk to Alec about this,' Felix said. 'If you're father made it to the Volturi then he might know something about it. The guards aren't given information about everything but Alec's one of the high ranking ones he might know something.'

'No,' Ariana shook her head. 'Don't tell him anything. He already has a lot on his mind given the whole Vladimir and Stefan situation. I'll see to it myself. Once I'm sure what really happened to my dad, I'll tell him everything. I'll talk to Aro.'

Felix shrugged. 'Suit yourself.'

_Aro had to know something._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright tell me how you liked it! Alec will never give up on finding Vladimir! Yup he's that mad. <strong>

**And Ariana will fall into a little trouble with her new found information which I will continue in the next chapter! **

**Thank you Wednesday, Cetacea-of-Time, A Blood's Promise, Kat246, Alia, savannah, MissCoppersMom for you reviews! You guys are the best! **

**Thanks to everyone who reads the story! Means a lot!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well hello everyone. Wait for another chapter is finally over! This took me a little time to write and I sort of had my exams so I couldn't get time to sit and write this! **

**First of thanks for all the reviews! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

When the plane landed in Florence it was already pretty dark outside. Ariana and Felix got down from the plane and made their way outside the airport. Ariana walked on staring at nothing in particular, her mind absorbed in thoughts about her father.

'I'll go get myself a ride,' Felix said, nonchalantly.

Ariana jerked back from her thoughts and looked at Felix in surprise. 'Why-?'

Felix didn't let her finish the question and jerked his head in the direction in front of her. Ariana looked.

The minute she saw Alec her heart flipped inside her. Even though she was a vampire she found out that her heart never stopped flipping or her stomach never stopped getting the butterflies whenever she saw Alec. He had come to get her from the airport. He was standing there looking absolutely gorgeous in a dark grey hooded sweatshirt and black jeans, his dark hair tousled all over his head. How could she not have the butterflies? Seriously looking like that should be made illegal or something!

As soon as her eyes met his, she felt such a great pull towards him that she thought she had this elastic rope that tied her to him. And before she knew it she had flung her arms around his neck and buried her face at the crook of his neck, embracing him with all her might. She hadn't seen him in days, what with him being in Ireland and when he returned, she was away. She didn't realize she missed him so much until she finally saw him.

Alec didn't say anything to her. He just lifted his arms and returned the embrace with just as much force. Ariana thought she heard him sigh in relief. God, she missed him so much! She missed having his arms around her like this and taking his in his mind-boggling scent. She let go after about a whole minute of staying like that. With her arms still around his neck she looked up at him and smiled.

Alec returned the gaze but not the smile. Felix passed by right then and Alec looked away from Ariana and gave Felix a stiff nod of thanks. Felix nodded back and walked away from the airport.

Without any word to Ariana, Alec took her by her hand and led out of the airport and towards the car that he had parked outside.

Ariana was saddened. Alec was still angry at her. He wasn't even talking to her! This immediately frustrated and depressed her. She thought Alec's temper had already died down. It had been about two days after all. She expected Alec to be happy to see her back. Apparently not. He looked relieved but he had a funny way of showing his happiness.

They reached the car and Alec opened the passenger door for her and once she got in, he got behind the wheel himself and started the car. Neither of them bothered with seatbelts and Ariana realized that when you were the undead, seatbelts couldn't matter less.

She didn't speak for a while still expecting Alec to start the conversation. But he didn't. Ariana looked at him to see his expression but he was looking straight on the road in front of him and had the best of poker faces on.

Ariana sighed. She couldn't take it anymore.

'So,' Ariana started cautiously. 'On a scale of one to ten, exactly how mad are you?'

Alec didn't reply immediately but he spared a glance at her. Then turned his gaze back on the road and shrugged. 'Don't know. Scale's too short.'

Ariana was inwardly expecting something like that. He did look really upset. Her heart fell. She didn't mean to make him so upset over this. Frankly it wasn't even her fault and she knew it. Seriously what was she supposed to do? Refuse on Aro's face that she wouldn't go? Why wasn't Alec understanding her side of the story?

Ariana looked away from him and stared out of the window. 'That mad huh?' she asked.

She didn't look at him to see what he said or what expression he pulled as a reply to that. She just stared out the window. It was a full moon. Once they passed the urban area and hit the wilderness, everything seemed to be lit up by the moon's silvery light in the absence of the street lights that the city had.

But none of the natural beauty of the whole scenery was affecting her in anyway like it would have under different circumstances. What was she supposed to tell him? She already told him under what circumstances she had to accept the mission. Why was he still mad at her?

'Look, I'm sorry, okay?' she said finally without looking at him. She couldn't go on with him so pissed at her.

She didn't look at Alec to see his reaction to her apology. But right after she uttered the words she was slightly thrown forward due to inertia. This time quite taken by surprise, Ariana looked at Alec and found him looking back at her. She couldn't understand what he was thinking because his mind was as blank as his face was a poker face. She looked at him inquiringly trying to figure out why he had suddenly brought the car to a stop in the middle of nowhere.

'Ariana, why are you sorry?' Alec asked, finally.

'Because you're mad at me?' Ariana replied in a question like tone.

'What made you think I was mad at _you_?' Alec asked.

Ariana was taken aback again. Hello he was giving her the cold shoulder. And with him being like that how could she not think he was mad at her?

'There had to be some reason I am getting the whole silent treatment,' Ariana refuted back.

Alec heaved a sigh. Ariana was hurt by his behavior towards her and he knew it. She was even apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault. He wanted to kick himself so bad. He was seeing her after so many days and that's how he treats her when she's back. Seriously how big of an imbecile was he?

Frustrated with himself Alec opened his side of the car door and stepped out of the car. He was pissed, it was true. But it wasn't Ariana he was angry on. And no matter how messed up things were going it gave him no right to treat Ariana like that.

Sensing Alec's frustration, Ariana stepped out of the car too, utterly confused with Alec's behavior. It was dark outside but with the slight moonlight and her vampiric eyesight she could see everything as clearly as if it was daytime.

'Alec,' she called softly walking towards him. He stood in front of the car, running a hand through his tousled hair, clearly frustrated with himself. Ariana felt like removing his hand and running her hands through it herself. 'Okay, I know I should've told you before flying off to another country. I'm really sorry. Don't be mad. Please.'

'Ariana, I'm not mad at you,' Alec said at last. 'I never was.'

'Then what is it?' Ariana asked.

'It's just that I'm pissed at how things slipped right out of my hands when I was so close.'

'Stefan?' Ariana guessed.

'How could he have found out that we were on his tail?' Alec exclaimed. 'I was so close to catching him. God, this sucks!' His hand gripped at his hair, pulling at it in frustration.

'Alec, calm down,' Ariana said, slowly gripping his hand and bringing it down from his hair. Alec seemed to calm a little at her soft touch.

Alec looked at her and finally gave her a soft smile. 'I'm sorry, Ariana,' he said. 'It was wrong of me to treat you that way.'

'Don't worry about it,' Ariana replied, smiling back at him warmly.

'No, I should actually,' Alec said. 'I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you no matter how angry I was.'

'Alec, this is the last I'm hearing of this,' Ariana said, rolling her eyes. 'So subject closed.'

Alec laughed this time. 'As you wish,' he said. 'How was your trip?'

'Uneventful,' Ariana lied. She felt guilty immediately. She told Alec everything. But seeing Alec upset over the whole Vladimir and Stefan situation she knew she was doing the right thing. She didn't want to put anything more into Alec's already frustrated mind.

'You didn't have fun fighting off newborns?' Alec asked.

'I didn't get to do anything,' Ariana pointed out. 'Thanks to your threat to Felix he did most of the fighting and the killing.'

Alec smiled with satisfaction. 'I'm glad he did. I was sort of serious about my threat.'

'Alec!' Ariana exclaimed, looking shocked.

'What, I was worried sick, okay,' Alec said defending himself. 'And I had to blame somebody!'

Ariana shook her head clearly out of things to say. Instead she just rolled her eyes at him.

Alec gave her hand a little tug and she readily came into his arms.

'I missed you,' Ariana confessed. 'I didn't realize how much until I saw you at the airport.'

Alec chuckled. 'And you think I didn't?'

'Did you?' Ariana asked, playfully looking up at him.

'You drove me insane with worry Ariana!' Alec replied. 'Don't go off like that again without telling me, please.'

'I won't,' Ariana replied with a smile.

'And yes, I missed you,' Alec confessed too. 'More than you can imagine.'

'I love you,' Ariana said.

Alec lowered his head and took her lips with his. Ariana's lips moved against his the moment his lips touched hers. Alec's hands slipped down her waist, pulling her closer to him while Ariana's hand freely roamed through his hair. Alec deepened the kiss slowly, parting her lips with his tongue. As soon as his tongue entered her mouth, Ariana tumbled head first into heaven. The passion and the heat nothing went amiss.

Ariana found herself sitting on top of the front hood of the car with Alec leaning against her, his lips still on hers moving with that same urgency and passion that she knew only existed between them. Alec dropped his hands on either side of her on top of the car hood to support himself while he kissed her.

Ariana kissed him back with as much urgency and passion. The fire burning through her veins she knew would be enough to burn a whole forest. She had missed his kisses. She had missed running her hands through his hair. She had missed his breath on her face and the way he always tilted his head to a slight angle whenever he kissed her. Even after such a long time, his kisses still made her feel numb afterwards when he pulled back. This time was no different either.

Alec pulled back but didn't move his face away from hers. His face was still dangerously close and their breaths mingled. Ariana opened her eyes and looked at him. He still looked as heart breakingly good looking as ever. But now given his more messy hair with Ariana running her hands all over it; he looked like someone who was thoroughly kissed. Ariana smiled.

'I love you too,' Alec whispered softly, looking into her eyes. He brought his hand up and moved a stray strand of hair away from her face. And then he touched his lips to hers again.

* * *

><p>Alec entered the castle through a way Ariana had never seen before.<p>

'How many entrances does this place have exactly?' she asked Alec.

Alec smiled. 'Countless,' he said. 'But no one but the Volturi member knows about them.'

He drove in through what looked like underground and Ariana guessed this was the castle basement or should she say the dungeons. It was renovated to a modern garage and it was huge. Looking around Ariana realized she wouldn't be able to finish counting the number of cars that the garage had in it.

Alec speedily parked the car in a slot and got out. Ariana followed suit.

'You're leaving the keys in the car?' Ariana asked.

Alec shrugged. 'This is not my car,' he replied. 'So the key's best left in its place.'

'Which one's yours?' Ariana asked.

'Not here,' Alec said. 'Jane borrowed it for a while. Said she needed to go somewhere and Heidi sort of wrecked her car because they were pissed at each other or something.'

'Oh, okay,' Ariana said. Alec was saying it like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

'Don't worry they always get into fights,' said Alec, leading her to an elevator. The elevator ride was smooth and short. The doors opened and she found herself facing the castle corridors. As they passed the corridors and door to their right suddenly opened and Demetri came out.

'Oh, hey Ariana,' Demetri said. 'You're back too.'

'Hey Demetri,' Ariana greeted back with a smile.

Demetri turned to Alec then. 'You have a minute?'

'Yeah,' Alec said. 'Ariana why don't you go on ahead and I'll join you in a minute.'

Ariana nodded and proceeded forward, seeing Alec entering Demetri's room. She was sure it was something concerning Vladimir or Stefan. When was he ever going to let it go?

* * *

><p>On her way through the corridors Ariana met Felix walking too.<p>

'Oh hey,' Felix said. 'Still pissed, is he?'

Ariana shook her head. 'Not at me,' she said. 'The losing Stefan thing really got to him.'

'It got to Demetri too,' Felix said. 'No one could ever escape his tracking before. He's taking this personally.'

'Great,' Ariana said sarcastically. 'Just what I needed right now!'

'Why, what's wrong?' Felix asked.

'Look, I don't want Alec to go chasing after Vladimir or Stefan as it is,' Ariana said. 'Now with Demetri so into this, it's only going to encourage him more.'

'Don't hope there, Ariana,' Felix said. 'Once Alec has something decided he never lets it go. And if you are to know, he's not the forgiving kind. Actually none of are. It's vampire nature. We have this vengeful side to us.'

Ariana shook her head. 'I don't see myself running around trying to find a guy who stabbed me like a million times!'

'No, Ariana you wouldn't because it's about yourself,' Felix explained. 'When a vampire loses his mate, he never recovers from it. He has to find and kill the party responsible for it-.'

'But Felix I'm not dead,' Ariana tried to make her point. 'He didn't lose me, did he?'

'He went close,' Felix stated. 'He went pretty damn close. And that, Ariana, was enough to make him want to kill those Romanians.'

'I don't get this,' Ariana said, finally.

'Think about it this way, if something were to happen to Alec, would you ever be able to forgive the person who hurt him?' Felix asked.

Ariana thought about it. That was why she was stopping Alec from going. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She couldn't even begin to fathom what she would do without him. She never wanted him to get hurt. She imagined what exactly she would do if Vladimir or Stefan or anyone else for the matter did harm him. And the answer was pretty clear to her.

'No,' she said quietly. 'Never.'

'Exactly,' Felix said. 'I don't have a mate so I don't know much about these feelings but I can guess. I've seen a lot of people suffering after losing their mates. Marcus for one. He was never the same again after his mate died.'

'Her name was Didyme, wasn't it?' Ariana asked. 'She was Aro's sister too, right?'

'Yeah,' Felix answered. 'How'd you find out?'

'I've seen her in Marcus's mind,' Ariana said. 'She's all he thinks about all the time.'

Ariana didn't tell him anything further. The things she knew about Didyme and Aro, she kept it to herself.

'I'm heading to Aro anyway,' Felix said. 'You should come. He would want a full account of Australia.'

'Oh right, ok,' Ariana said.

'You didn't tell him about your dad, did you?' Felix asked.

'No,' Ariana said. 'You saw how he's taking the whole Vladimir Stefan thing. I don't want him to uselessly worry about something else as well. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell him anything either.'

'I won't,' Felix replied. 'It's your business really. Are you sure you want to talk to Aro about it though?'

'Yeah,' Ariana said. 'He has to know something. If he doesn't that would only mean my father didn't come here at all. So I'll find something out myself. When I know more I'll tell Alec.'

'As you wish,' Felix said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Aro was in his study. And Felix led Ariana there. After a soft knock, Aro's voice asked them to enter from the other side.<p>

Felix noiselessly opened the door and stepped inside. Ariana followed suit. Ariana had never seen such a humongous study in her entire life. It was practically a library. The walls were completely adorned with shelves of books and a lot of old fashioned paintings. There was a chandelier which was lighted and the floor carpeted red. A huge mahogany desk was at the edge of the room facing the entrance door and Aro sat behind it, a book open in front of him.

'Ah, the two of you are back,' Aro said, rising from his chair and approaching them.

'Master,' Felix said and bowed. Ariana bowed too.

'Everything went well I hope?' Aro asked.

Felix extended his hand. 'Perfectly master.'

Aro touch his hand and within seconds he knew everything.

'Very well,' Aro said. 'If you do get wind of the creator, do go back and confront him.'

'Yes, master,' Felix said.

'Thank you Felix,' Aro said, dismissively. 'I would like to speak to Ariana alone.'

'Of course master,' Felix said. Then he bowed and saw himself out.

Ariana now stood alone in front of Aro. This was a situation she had never faced before and she didn't know how exactly to start talking to him. Aro always made her uncomfortable. The discomfort edging towards a constant fear. Knowing his deepest, darkest secret didn't help matters however. On top of everything she knew very well that Aro was well aware of the fact that she knew his secret. But what struck her as odd was the fact that he never addressed the subject. And it puzzled her why he didn't.

'Ariana, dear,' Aro said finally. 'I hope you're journey was not very unpleasant.'

'No, it was okay, thank you,' Ariana replied. Touching Felix's hand had already given him the knowledge that she had encountered news regarding her father. Aro didn't show any wish to touch Ariana and Ariana wasn't surprised at that. His power simply back fired on him whenever he did. And no sane person would make that same mistake twice.

Aro was quiet for a while. Ariana couldn't take the silence any longer.

'So do you know?' Ariana asked. 'Did he come here?'

Aro looked at Ariana thoughtfully. 'Your father? This is quite the development, isn't it?'

'Did he make it here?' Ariana asked again.

'Ariana listen-,' Aro started but he was cut off by the noise of his study door opening wide and Caius entering unannounced. He looked like he was in a very sour mood.

'Aro, what-?' he started but he stopped as soon as his eyes fell on Ariana and Ariana thought he looked even more annoyed at the sight of her. Ariana always got this vibe that Caius didn't like her much. "Didn't like her much" being a big understatement.

'Caius,' Aro greeted. 'Is anything the matter?'

Caius still looked pointedly at Ariana.

'Well, thank you Ariana,' Aro said dismissively. 'I'll speak with you later.'

Ariana, not wanting to be in the same room as the angry and possibly hostile Caius, nodded and left immediately.

As she exited the study, she took in a deep breath. Aro was about to tell her something before Caius interrupted. Ariana was dying to know what exactly Aro knew. She had found his mind pretty blank.

Thinking these things she started walking through the corridors.

'Where were you?' Alec's voice pulled her back from her thoughts. She looked up to find Alec standing in front of her.

'Oh, I went to see Aro,' Ariana replied. 'He wanted a full account of Australia.'

'Something bothering you?' Alec asked, looking at her expression.

'No,' Ariana smiled. 'Why does Caius hate me so much?' she added as an afterthought.

Alec smiled. 'What? What makes you say that?'

'I don't know,' Ariana shrugged. 'It just seems so, you know.'

'Well, if it makes you feel better, he doesn't particularly like anybody,' Alec replied. 'Except perhaps his wife. But Jane and I had our doubts there as well.'

Ariana laughed. Alec laughed too and gave her a playful wink. She thought about the conversation she had with Felix.

'Hey Alec,' Ariana called as they walked through the corridors together. 'You've to teach me how to fight.'

'What?' Alec asked. 'Trust me Ariana sometimes you just throw me back with the most abrupt of requests.'

'Well, I do need to learn,' Ariana said with a shrug. 'It's not like this was my last ever mission. And you can't always put people under threat-.'

'I don't know about that,' Alec said with a crooked smile which made Ariana roll her eyes at him.

'And,' Ariana said.

'And?' Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I want you to take me with you when you go after Stefan or Vladimir again.'

* * *

><p><strong>How abrupt was <em>that<em> request? Well you just have to wait and see what Alec has to say to that! Sorry for the cliffhanger again. Couldn't help it! =P**

**Now thanks a bunch to LunarLemur, Cetacea-of-Time, Alia, Wednesday, BarbieRachel, MissCoppersMom, BFABB, Pirate In Desguise, A Blood's Promise and skylight14 for your awesome reviews! It's your encouraging reviews that keep me going! **

**Thank you to those people who added this story to their favorite lists or on alert! Seriously it means a lot! Thank you so much! **

**I'm so happy so many people like this story! Thank you for making this story a success. Love all of you guys for loving this story!**

**Do tell me how you liked this chapter! I always wait for your reviews! =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Well enjoy the chapter! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Caius turned to look at Aro as soon as Ariana exited the room.

'What was _she_ doing here?' he asked. He almost spat the word 'she'.

Aro smiled and looked at Caius. The tone Caius took at mentioning Ariana didn't go amiss by him.

'Just telling me about her mission,' Aro replied, calmly.

'Came back in one piece then did she?' Caius scoffed.

'Obviously,' Aro said, feeling a slight sense of exasperation. He still couldn't understand his friend's hatred for the girl. Aro, himself found out that he was quite fond of Ariana. She was pure and soft hearted two qualities that had not embraced the Volturi since his sister's demise. Ariana reminded him of Didyme too much. Absent mindedly Aro turned and his crimson eyes flickered over the painting of the beautiful girl behind his desk.

'So what is bothering you dear Caius?' Aro asked finally.

Caius ignored Aro's question. The gaze of Aro on the picture behind him did not go amiss by him.

'You've grown soft!' he commented.

Aro almost glared at Caius. But Caius seemed unnerved by it.

'What do you mean?' Aro asked coldly.

'You're decision making has grown soft, Aro,' Caius repeated.

'And I presume Ariana is to be blamed for that as well?' Aro asked his tone still icy.

Caius scoffed again. 'Of course!' he said.

'I really don't understand what problem it is that you have with her,' Aro said. 'I don't see her whatsoever bringing any disgrace or harm to the Volturi. And everyone in here with the exception of you seems to be rather fond of her.'

'That's the problem isn't it, Aro?' Caius said. 'Now she's making you blind to everything else too!' Caius looked pointedly at the portrait of Didyme behind him. 'Don't think I don't understand anything! I've spent too long a time with you to know what goes on through that mind of yours.'

'And what is it that is going on through my mind, Caius,' Aro said, his voice still icily calm.

'She grew on you!' Caius said. 'She reminds you of your precious sister! And now you've grown soft!'

'Rubbish,' Aro said. Even he knew Caius was right and hence he couldn't find a better defensive word against what Caius said.

Caius gave a humorless laugh. 'I thought you planned on keeping Alec under control by using Ariana. It looks like Ariana is keeping you under her control instead. Cunning that girl is I'll give her that.'

'No one has me under anyone's control,' Aro clarified. 'You, Caius are just hell bent on hating the girl for no apparent reason at all.'

'No apparent reason?' Caius said, disbelievingly. 'She's making you soft! She's making Alec soft! It's making him weak! The Volturi can do without feelings Aro! It did fine all these centuries!'

'I agree, we did fine,' Aro said quietly. 'But the Volturi doesn't necessarily need to be harsh all the time! And pardon me for not noticing Alec has grown weak. He seems just as he always was ever since I first recruited him.' Aro still remembered what happened when he decided to keep the Volturi powerful and he had to sacrifice his sister for it. What good did that bring him? It left Marcus loyal to the Volturi, true, but he was nothing but a body sitting with Aro when asked to, completely empty and hollow inside. And what else did it result in? It only resulted in Aro diving through a bottomless ocean of regret.

'That is all I'm going to hear of the matter Caius,' Aro said his voice ringing with finality. 'Leave me for now, will you?'

Caius frowned and turned and left without another word, making sure to slam the door shut on his way out.

* * *

><p>'No. Never,' Alec said quietly. He didn't tell Ariana to repeat her request because he knew he had heard right the first time. 'Ariana, are you out of your mind?'<p>

'No,' Ariana said. 'You are definitely never going to stop going after them, no matter what I tell you. So you might as well take me with you when you go.'

'I can't do that,' Alec said.

'Why not?' Ariana demanded.

'Because all I care about is seeing you safe!' Alec said. 'And that means I'm never even going to let you be in the same country as one of those bloody Romanians much less in close proximity.'

'That's why I asked you to teach me to fight,' Ariana said. 'So I can defend myself.'

'I'll teach you to fight, Ariana,' Alec said. 'But because it's necessary. But I'm never letting you go anywhere near Vladimir or Stefan.'

'I thought I was the one who was stabbed,' Ariana asked. 'Why shouldn't I want to go after them?'

'Because you forgave them a long time ago!' Alec replied instantly. 'How, is still a mystery to me. But you did, Ariana. I know that well.'

Ariana didn't reply. She looked away from Alec. She wanted to go with him so that she could be with him. At least that way she wouldn't have to be constantly worried about him.

'Listen, Ariana,' Alec said softly. 'I can't and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I know you worry about me. But you don't have to. I'll be fine.'

Why did he keep saying that? It was really annoying! She was tired of hearing him say it over and over again.

Ariana turned her gaze back at him again, a slight discontent frown on her face.

'Stop saying that!' she said. 'Telling me that you'll be fine doesn't stop me even a little from worrying about you every second when you're away!'

With that she pushed past him and walked on.

Alec cussed under his breath. He knew what Ariana meant. He had felt the same when she was away. But there was no way he was going to allow her to go into danger intentionally. Once was enough for him. It was enough to last him a lifetime. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe. Ariana needed to understand how he felt. She needed to understand that if anything else happened to her he couldn't live with himself anymore.

* * *

><p>As soon as Caius stepped out of the room, Aro collapsed on his chair behind his desk absently running his fingers over his temple. It had started to ache again.<p>

Everything was going so wrong! Caius was only making things more difficult for him. But Aro knew whatever Caius was telling was partly right. Ariana did remind him of Didyme. She constantly reminded him of the worst decision of his life. Aro had nothing against Ariana. She was a valuable addition to the Volturi. And she wasn't causing any trouble for the Volturi as of yet either.

When Ariana first arrived in the Volturi, it was true that Aro had shared his plans for her with Caius. But now something inside him changed where Ariana was concerned. He could no longer merely use her to gain control over Alec. When he thought about it, it was even unnecessary. It wasn't like Alec was any less loyal to the Volturi than he was before Ariana came into his life. Nothing about Alec's loyalty to the Volturi changed. Aro couldn't understand why Caius was so worried. Aro wasn't even finding Ariana a threat to himself even though she knew his biggest secret that he kept to himself for so may centuries. She never spoke of it. Didn't even mention it once. Somehow he didn't think she ever would.

Aro even thought with self distaste how he had even considered killing Ariana if it meant keeping Alec within the Volturi. Then what? Alec might just turn out like Marcus. Uninterested, hollow, nothing but a walking, talking statue. Or he could just kill himself and Aro knew he couldn't stop him if he decided that. Chelsea had already lost her power over Alec. Killing Didyme had never solved his problems and he knew killing Ariana wouldn't either. He didn't even want to do it. He already had enough regret in his plate to save him his whole lifetime.

He turned in his chair to face the beautiful face of his beloved sister.

'Can you ever forgive me?'

* * *

><p>Ariana was standing in one of the balconies in the corridors, leaning against the railing and looking out in the night sky. It was pretty high and the height caused a little empty sensation in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head roughly. She couldn't be scared of heights forever. What sort of a vampire was she?<p>

She didn't move from near the railings. She urged herself not to let it bother her. But she intentionally avoided looking down. She kept reminding herself that she would get over this fear with time.

But even her discomfort of heights couldn't distract her mind away from thoughts of Alec. What was more; she didn't even know what had become of her father. She heaved a pent up sigh.

'Ariana?' she heard Alec's voice behind her.

_Go away. _She said, stubbornly in her mind not even turning back to look at him.

_Not likely. _Alec said. He slowly advanced towards her and stood beside her, leaning on the railing with his back. He looked at her face which she turned the other way. The breeze blew her hair all over her face obscuring his view of it completely. It somewhat frustrated Alec.

_What do you want? _Ariana asked her tone still obstinate.

_For starters, for you to look at me at least._ Alec said.

_What else? _Ariana asked not granting him his first desire.

Alec sighed. _Ariana would you stop being so childish about this?_

_I'm not being childish. _Ariana said.

_You're being unreasonable. _Alec said.

_Unreasonable? _Ariana demanded. _And I suppose you think you aren't?_

_No. _Alec agreed with Ariana. _I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. And I don't think it's anything unreasonable to wish for._

_Right. _Ariana said. _But it's unreasonable for me to wish to stop worrying about you when you go away possibly on a mission that could get you hurt._

_Ariana. You don't have to worry. Noth-_

Ariana turned right then and she did something she never did to Alec before. She glared at him.

'Don't. Even. Start.' She spoke the words aloud. She looked away from him almost instantly.

'Ariana, try to understand, okay?' Alec pleaded. 'I can't do this. I have enough of the taste of losing you to last me my entire lifetime. I can't put myself through that again. I won't survive it.'

Ariana didn't reply.

'Don't be like this!' Alec said. 'Please.'

Ariana still didn't look at him.

Both of them heard the sound of clearing throat behind them and instantly both of them turned their heads to see who it was.

'I hope I'm not interrupting,' Aro said with a smile.

'Master,' Alec addressed quite taken by surprise. He bowed his head slightly and then looked at him inquiringly. 'Is everything alright?'

'Perfect, my dear,' Aro said, the smile still on his face. 'I was wishing to have a word with Ariana if she wouldn't mind.'

Ariana still taken aback at being so abruptly visited by Aro nodded her head. She didn't mind. This had to be about her father.

Alec stepped aside and let Ariana pass.

* * *

><p>Ariana walked alongside Aro through the corridors.<p>

'What did you learn about your father?' Aro asked her.

'He just knew all about the vampire community,' Ariana said. 'He came across the vampires we met in Australia. They said he might have come here.' She turned to Aro. 'Did he?'

Aro had seen from Felix's mind what Ariana's father looked like. Felix had gotten his image from Ariana herself.

'No,' he said. 'I've never seen him here.'

Ariana's first reaction was. _Was he telling the truth?_

Aro guessed what was going on through her mind.

'I'm speaking the truth,' he reassured her. 'There is no reason for me to lie about this to you.'

Her next reaction was disappointment. She had almost taken it for granted that Aro had to know something about her dad. So he didn't make it to the Volturi. This meant he was out there somewhere alive or undead or he was dead. She thought about the possibility of him being alive or turned and this sudden anger filled her mind. _He had left her! Left her in a hell hole and had never returned for her in all those years! _

But if he was dead, she had nothing against him. But even then she didn't want him dead.

'Is everything alright dear?' Aro asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Ariana replied.

'If you wish for assistance to locate you father, you need only ask,' Aro offered.

Did she want to locate her father? Did she want to confront him if he was alive? Did she want to deal with the fact that he had either abandoned her or he was truly dead? She needed time to think this through.

'Thank you,' Ariana said. 'I will ask. If I need help that is.'

Aro nodded. Ariana bowed and turned and started walking the other way.

* * *

><p>'Hey, Ariana! Have you seen Alec?' Ariana heard someone call her from behind. She turned swiftly recognizing the voice.<p>

'Jane, I thought you were out?' Ariana said.

'Yeah, I was,' Jane replied. 'I just got back. Have you seen Alec? He's not in his room.'

'Um- no I haven't,' Ariana said. She hadn't seen him after she left from Aro's side. And she hardly thought Alec would still be standing in the balcony.

'Oh, great,' Jane groaned. 'This place is too bloody huge to run around searching for him even with the super speed. And calling out to people usually bugs everyone here.'

'Where were you?' Ariana asked.

'Uh here and there,' Jane said. 'I wasn't in anywhere specific. Just needed to cool off,' she added with a shrug.

'Fight with Heidi?' Ariana guessed.

'News just doesn't sit still around here, does it?' Jane rolled her eyes.

Ariana smiled. 'Guess not.'

'Where do know this from anyway?' Jane asked furrowing her eyebrows. 'Did Heidi tell something? Was she bitching about me?'

'No,' Ariana said. 'Alec told me.'

Jane let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes again. 'I'll bet you anything the whole Volturi got to know about this stupid fight and it was Alec who spilled it every time! That little brother of mine needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!'

Ariana smiled. 'Little? Aren't you guys twins?'

'Sure,' Jane shrugged. 'But I'm still older than him!'

'By a godforsaken few minutes!' Alec voice replied suddenly. 'Will you ever stop giving me hell about this?'

Jane and Ariana turned to find Alec approaching them looking all exasperated and looking at Jane with clear frustration.

Jane seemed to think about it for a moment and then looked at Alec with the most mischievous smile on her face. 'No,' she said. 'Looks like you just have to bear with it little brother.'

'Stop calling me your _little _brother!' Alec complained.

'Yeah? Make me?' Jane threw him a challenging look.

'God, you're the most annoying sister a guy can ever have!' Alec exclaimed.

'And looks like you're stuck with me for eternity,' Jane reminded him smugly. 'Suck it up, _lit_-,'

'Don't you dare say it!' Alec warned.

'-_ttle _brother,' Jane finished her sentence anyway.

'Urgh!' Alec said. 'I want to attack you so bad right now.'

'You won't,' Jane said confidently jingling a pair of keys in her hands.

'Give them back Jane,' Alec said in a carefully calm voice.

Ariana looked from Alec to Jane not knowing whether to be worried or amused. The keys in Jane's hand, Ariana guessed had to be Alec's car keys. He did mention before that she had borrowed his car.

'Just give them to me Jane,' Alec requested cautiously again.

'Well-,' Jane said. Alec tried to snatch it from her hands but Jane's small hands were swift enough to move them away just in time.

'You're not getting it back,' Jane said.

'What?' Alec was horrified. 'Stop joking around!'

Jane smiled. 'Alright I'll give them back,' Jane said. 'But I get to call you little.'

'It's not like it stopped you from calling me that anytime before!' Alec reminded her.

'I know,' Jane said. 'But it's still fun seeing you say it!'

'Fine,' Alec said through gritted teeth. 'You can call me whatever the hell you want! Just give them now!'

'Good enough,' Jane said with a satisfactory smile and tossed the keys at Alec who caught them in one agile motion of his hand.

Once he got the keys in his hands, he heaved the biggest sigh Ariana had ever heard him heave. If he allowed Jane that, Ariana guessed that he was pretty fond of his car.

'Anyway,' Jane said. 'Would you stop telling everybody about my fights?'

'I didn't tell anyone but Ariana!' Alec said. 'No one needs to tell anyone about your and Heidi's arguments anyway. It's not like you guys do it excessively quietly in a house full of people with amplified hearing!'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, whatever,' she said. 'I'll see you later. Get me a new car anyway!'

'Why should I-?' Alec started but Jane was already gone. Alec sighed. 'I swear to God, she can almost give me a headache sometimes!'

So Ariana didn't know what to say to him. She had heard the full banter between the twins and decided that she found it amusing. But she also felt sorry for Alec to an extent. But she was supposed to be mad at him! They were just having an argument before. So what was she supposed to do exactly? Talk to him or just walk away?

Alec seemed to know what was going on through her mind. Not giving her a chance to walk away, he slipped his hand in hers and caught hold of it. Ariana felt that pulling her hand away from his would be the right thing to do if she was pissed at him. He wasn't holding her hand too tight forcing her to stay in place or anything. Infact it was quite the opposite. Ariana could easily slip her hand out of his with no effort at all. But she couldn't make herself do it. It felt like her hand was super glued to his for the time being. His hand felt reassuring, safe and pretty damn good in hers and she couldn't make herself pull away.

Now she was exasperated with herself. Seriously she couldn't even pull off being mad at someone!

Alec smiled seeing her struggling expression.

'I thought you're supposed to be mad at me,' Alec said.

'I am,' Ariana assured him.

'Not doing a good job of it,' Alec told her, the smile still on his face. 'You can't stay mad at me for too long.'

'I am _trying_,' Ariana told him. 'You're just not making it easy for me!'

Alec let out a soft laugh. 'I'm not supposed to.'

Ariana didn't reply. But she was definitely trying her best not to look at him.

Alec slipped his hand out of hers and Ariana already felt bereft of it. But he raised his hand and turned her face so she looked at him. He let his fingers linger over her cheek.

'Hey,' Alec said softly. 'Look, don't be mad right now, okay? I'm not going anywhere for a while. Let's have this conversation later.'

Ariana knew what conversation Alec was talking about. He was right; she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She looked up and studied his face. His eyes were pleading. As soon as she looked into them she felt her insides melt.

_Damn it!_

And before she knew she found herself nodding and saw the warmest smile spread across Alec's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter cleared out Aro's feelings better for you guys! <strong>

**And Yay! I brought Jane back in this chapter. I missed writing about her. I always wanted to write a scene on the twins' banters and I hope it was ok. =) I enjoyed writing it though.**

**Now, I got a few requests to write a lemon between Alec and Ariana, but I'm not really sure if I should. So guys you have to help me out here. If you want me to write one just tell me so in your reviews. And if you don't, tell me that in your reviews as well. If the majority wants one I'll definitely give it a shot!**

**I might not be able to update for a little while because of my exams! It's sucking the life out of me! But I promise I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as I'm over with the life sucking exams, which will be pretty soon hopefully. But in the meantime do keep the reviews coming. I always have time to read what you guys have to say on my story! =)**

**Thanks to skylight14, Cetacea-of-Time, A Blood's Promise, Wednesday, BarbieRachel, BFABB and MissCoppersMom for your very encouraging reviews for the previous chapter! I owe you guys so much! You guys keep me writing! 333**

**Well don't forget to review this chapter please! **

**Please review! =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I'm back with a chapter again. Thank you for your reviews! **

**Sorry for my long absence. But it looks like I might disappear for a few more days to come too because my computer got totally busted and I'll update as soon as I get that thing fixed. So as compensation I made this chapter extra long. =)  
><strong>

**Now most of you guys did want a lemon but some of you guys didn't. And I really didn't want to change the rating of my fic. So for those who did want the lemon, I did include an intimate scene but I didn't give a lot of vivid descriptions and whatever I wrote I hope it's allowed in a T rated fic. **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

'That's a lot of teachers for one lesson,' Ariana commented, looking around her.

Alec had brought her to a deserted forest clearing not far from the castle, people hardly ever visited, after sunset. She wanted to learn to fight and Alec had agreed to teach her because he deemed it was something very necessary for her to know.

Ariana looked around her. There was Jane, sitting on the soft grass looking all relaxed. A little further away from her was Felix and Demetri laughing about some joke either one of them had cracked.

On hearing Ariana's comment, Alec chuckled. 'Well, I needed Jane. So I asked her to come. Now, those two,' he indicated Felix and Demetri. 'They turn up anywhere they think they can have fun. And they almost always find the fun element in about anything you present them.'

Ariana smiled. _Sounds like them alright. _

On hearing Alec and Ariana, Jane turned her head to see them. She stood up, brushing dirt off her pants. 'Who the hell told those two about this?' she demanded from Alec.

Alec shrugged. 'Does anyone needs to tell them anything around here?'

Jane let out an exasperated sigh. 'Annoying.'

'We can hear you, you know,' Felix's voice boomed towards them.

Felix and Demetri had already started coming towards them from where they stood.

'I didn't forget,' Jane pointed out to his remark which made him frown. Then Felix looked at Ariana. 'Ariana's first fighting lesson,' he said with a grin. 'Wouldn't miss the fun for the world.'

'Nope, sure wouldn't,' Demetri agreed.

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. 'Yeah now you think about it we could use you guys. She needs to see an actual fight first and you two fighting it out seems to be a perfect display.'

Felix and Demetri grinned like they were expecting Alec to say just that. Then they looked at each other.

'What's the score again?' Felix asked Demetri as they walked towards the middle of the clearing.

'Nine thousand two hundred and eighty to me and nine thousand two hundred and seventy nine to you,' Demetri answer.

'When the hell did you take the lead again?' Felix demanded.

'Last night, doofus!' Demetri said. 'We had two draws and I took the last fight.'

'That wasn't a fair fight!' Felix complained. 'You cheated!'

'How the hell do you cheat in fights?' Demetri said. 'And stop complaining like a sissy. Why don't you try and even the score out right now?'

'Oh yeah,' Felix said, grin forming on his face. 'Be ready to lose it.'

_Are they serious? _Ariana asked Alec in her mind. _They keep count of how many fights they win or lose?_

_Yeah. _Alec replied. _They're weird that way. But it's always entertaining to watch them._

_And they got into that many fights? _Ariana asked disbelievingly, eyes wide in surprise.

_They don't get into fights. _Alec clarified for her. _It's just their form of fun and practice. _

_I just hope one of them gets their skull cracked for a change. _Jane thought monotonously when Demetri smirked at Felix.

'Bring it.'

And then suddenly they were a blur. Ariana hadn't expected them to dash at each other so abruptly and with so much speed. Once the fact that the fight had started, registered in her mind and she looked at them carefully, she could see them again, even when they were running at supernormal speed. She could see everything clearly with her heightened eyesight.

_Felix is physically the strongest in the Volturi. _Alec told her, his onyx eyes following the two in the fight. _Heck he's the strongest vampire I've come across. Once he catches you it's almost impossible for you to get free of his grip. Once caught, you can count yourself dead. _

_So that's why Demetri is running around like that?_

_Yes. Demetri is faster than Felix. And he uses that to his advantage. So it's hard for Felix to catch him. But he manages somehow. _

Felix stopped moving right then. Demetri started circling him within a ten meters radius. Felix's eyes carefully moved from side to side carefully observing Demetri, never taking his eyes off him.

_Felix is planning on tripping him! _Ariana said, even more surprised. What were they, from kindergarten? _Is that right?_

Alec laughed. _Well in that case Jane will be disappointed. _

_Demetri is waiting to see what Felix does. _Ariana said, picking up everything from their minds. _And Felix is getting impatient. He's calculating something. He's calculating how fast Demetri crosses a certain point._

_Felix and calculating? _Alec sounded amused. _Are you kidding me?_

_No. _Ariana said. _Why's that so surprising?_

_Felix never thinks. _Alec said. _He is completely dependant on physical strength. He's not very subtle when it comes to fighting. He almost fights like a newborn. But over the years he picked up a few tricks which give him a pretty good edge in a fight._

As though confirming Alec's opinion, Felix shook his head and stopped analyzing the fight.

_He stopped thinking. _Ariana said.

_Not surprising. _Alec said with a grin.

Felix charged at Demetri compelling Demetri to break his never ending circular motion. But even though Felix lunged at Demetri, Demetri being faster escaped the wrath of Felix's clutches by centimeters. Felix took in the impact of clutching thin air and turn on his toes to face Demetri who had escaped behind him.

Demetri smirked at Felix. 'What is it, old lady? Can you get any slower?'

Felix snarled and Demetri laughed. And that's when Felix lunged for him again. Caught off guard for that split second, Demetri had given Felix all the time he needed. Next second, Felix had Demetri by his neck and Demetri's feet were off the ground. Demetri cussed pretty loudly.

'Looks like we're even again,' Felix told him grinning, but letting him go. Demetri landed on his feet and massaged his neck.

Jane sighed. 'And here I was expecting broken skulls.'

'So Ariana, what did you learn from the fight?' Felix asked good humouredly.

Ariana looked confused for a second at being asked the question so abruptly. She lifted her shoulders in a shrugging manner and said, 'To not stop and smirk in the middle of a fight?'

'Fair enough,' Felix agreed and Demetri grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'That fight was boring,' Jane said.

Felix rolled his eyes. 'Then do us the great honor and show us how to make it entertaining, princess.'

A hint of a smile etched on Jane's face. 'Why not?' She walked towards Demetri and Felix in the middle of the clearing.

_Seriously she's thinking about taking the two of them together! _Ariana let Alec know.

_She can, trust me. _Alec told her smiling himself. _Only there's not much fighting when she does that. _

_What-?_

As though answering Ariana's question Felix said, 'Ground rules first. NO POWERS!'

_Oh._

In reply Jane looked at Felix and Felix flinched and immediately looked away from her.

Alec cleared his throat. 'I'll take that,' he said as the three of them turned to look at him. Jane looked at Alec as he left Ariana's side to join Jane. 'And you can use your powers all you want.'

Ariana was surprised. Was he mad? Which mentally stable person wanted to get tortured by their own will?

Jane looked at Alec with furrowed eyebrows. But Alec returned her calculative gaze with the same smile. Then she smiled too.

'To make it fair you don't get to use your powers,' Jane offered.

'But you get to use yours?' Felix asked eyes wide. Obviously he hadn't come across Alec and Jane fighting like that.

Jane nodded putting on an angelic smile on her face. Alec still had that nonchalant smile on his face.

'How the hell is that fair?' Demetri demanded, taking the words right out of Ariana's mouth.

Alec shrugged. 'I don't have a problem.'

_Are you insane? _Ariana screamed inside his head. She hadn't yet seen how Jane's powers worked. And frankly she had no wish to. And definitely not when Alec was the one who had to take the full blast of it.

'This should be interesting,' Demetri said at last, moving away from the middle of the clearing and coming to stand near Ariana. Felix followed suit.

_Perfectly sane, Ariana. _Alec assured her, amusement in his tone.

_You're actions say otherwise. _Ariana replied back. _Seriously what are you thinking?_

_You don't know?_ Alec laughed.

Ariana had forgotten how Alec could turn a serious conversation into a joke in a matter of seconds. Especially when the conversation was with her. It didn't amuse her. It just irritated and annoyed her. And Alec seemed to find amusement in that too.

_Alec! _

Alec laughed and stretched his arms in front of him. The action made his back tighten under his black shirt and the sight of it made the butterflies go haywire in Ariana's stomach. _Give me some credit Ariana. Just sit back and watch. _

_But- _

Ariana didn't get to finish her sentence because suddenly Alec completely disappeared from her sight. And with that she knew the fight had already started. Alec was nothing but a blur. Even with her vampiric vision she had trouble keeping her eyes on him. They didn't take up a lot of space during the fight but almost seemed to move about only within a five meter radius. But their fight and movements were more organized that almost looked preplanned.

Ariana never left Alec's mind. And she saw how the only thing he concentrated on was to never give Jane a chance to focus her gaze on him. And the rest he seemed to be doing on instinct. But Jane was fast too. Her feet barely seemed to touch the ground as most of the time she seemed to jump away to evade Alec. If Ariana didn't know better she would have seriously thought she was flying around.

'Alec still has advantage over Jane,' Demetri said at one point.

'How can you say?' Ariana asked. She couldn't even guess where the fight was going.

'Well for starters, he's faster,' Demetri said.

'Fastest,' Felix corrected him. 'In the Volturi.'

Demetri nodded in agreement. 'And he's been victim to Jane's gift more than any of us have. Over the years he's almost grown immune to it. Not that he doesn't feel the pain. No one can be immune to that. He just knows how to handle it better.'

Ariana's first reaction was utmost horror. 'What?' she exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelieve.

Demetri couldn't understand why she was so shocked. He had told something reassuring, didn't he? So why the shock?

'What?' he asked warily.

'Jane used her powers on Alec?' Ariana said. 'And more so than on anyone else? What are you talking about?'

'Well Jane loses her temper a lot,' Demetri said with a shrug. 'And when she does, a little use of her gift lets slip.'

'Little being the understatement of the millennium,' Felix scoffed.

'And Alec's usually most of the time in front of her,' Demetri said. 'So yeah…'

Ariana's mouth hung open. She was speechless.

'Look, Alec's the only one who can calm her down,' Demetri explained. 'And he usually has the full blast of it, trying to stop her from using her powers on someone else here.'

'And it isn't like Alec never used his powers on Jane,' Felix further reasoned.

'But that's different,' Ariana said. 'His power doesn't hurt.'

'Well, they were always like that,' Demetri shrugged the matter away. 'They love each other to death, but it never stopped them from being violent towards each other. This scenario is pretty normal here.'

Ariana still couldn't understand any of it. She turned her gaze back at the fight. Jane let out an angry hiss when her attack on Alec missed. And she was frustrated that Alec wasn't letting her focus her powers on him. He was too fast to hold your gaze on him for too long.

And as abruptly as the fight had started, it came to an end in a same manner. Jane stood for a second trying to find Alec, when Ariana clearly saw Alec come up behind her in less than a nanosecond and tap her on the shoulder. Jane taken by surprised, was about to turn and attack him but as soon as she raised her arm instinctively to attack him, Alec caught hold of it and twisted it behind her back, leaving her helpless. Jane snarled in defeat.

'It wasn't a fair game, sis,' Alec said finally. 'But guess I still won.' He smiled and kissed the top of her head and released her. Jane was fuming. Alec flinched.

'Now, try not to be a sore loser, Jane,' Alec said after having tasted a little bit of Jane's power right then.

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, whatever! Maybe restricting you from running about would have made the fight fairer.'

Alec laughed. 'Whatever makes you feel better,' he said as Jane made her way towards the rest of them. She turned to Felix. 'I feel like another round would do me good. You game?'

Felix grinned. 'I'm always game. But no using powers.'

'Whatever old lady,' Jane replied, stretching her arms. Felix rolled his eyes and accompanied Jane a bit further away from the rest of them and a few hundred meters away from where the fights have been taking place before.

Alec waited for them to leave and looked at Ariana and waved her to come to him. Ariana hesitated. She still wasn't sure if she could fight like that. But what had to be done had to be done right? And it was her who had insisted on learning how to fight. She walked to him feeling slightly nervous. Alec smiled at her, almost as though he could feel her nervousness emanating from her.

'Nervous?' Alec asked. 'The first day I met you I saw you making a guy fall on his knees. It's hard to believe you could be nervous over this.'

Ariana remembered that and smiled at the fact that Alec remembered it too.

'I'm not nervous,' she said, shaking the feeling off.

'Glad to hear that,' Alec said. 'So you ready?'

Ariana nodded.

Alec moved away from her creating distance between them. After he stopped moving away he said. 'Try to dodge my attacks. We'll start with that. Once you have learned this, then we'll go into offensive attack.'

Ariana nodded. And the next thing she did was completely close her mind, so Alec couldn't hear what she was thinking. The she stood facing Alec who charged at her after a few seconds.

Even though Alec moved towards her and let his instincts drive him, his thoughts let slip at the last moment and Ariana knew exactly what he was going to do. She moved several steps to her right when Alec was inches away from her. Alec hadn't expected her to move away like this in the last second. He turned and went at her again. This time instead of going for the obvious he decided to do something unfamiliar. He charged at her like before, but changed course at the last moment to catch from her right. But his hands enclosed around thin air, as Ariana ducked and then shot away few paces behind. His thoughts had given away again. Alec realized it would be hard to deceive Ariana. Ariana turned and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

_I'll catch you, alright. _He assured her.

Ariana smiled and shrugged. And Alec ran at her again and again. She was fast, Alec noticed. And she could act in a split second time. Her whole mind reading ability gave her a pretty big edge in a fight. Even if Alec let slip his thought at the very last moment, she could react to it in that small amount of given time. So Alec increased his speed, giving her less reaction time. But she still managed to escape his clutches a few times before he could finally catch her unaware and pin her to the ground.

He looked down at her and grinned as she struggled to free herself. But he was still stronger than her. And she failed miserably, which made him smile wider.

'Quite the elusive bunny there, aren't you?' Alec said, lowering his head and kissing her nose. Ariana didn't reply but smiled and closed her eyes at his action. 'What did I say,' Alec said, implying that he had told her that he would catch her.

'Next time it's going to be tougher for sure,' Ariana assured him this time looking into his coal eyes.

Alec laughed. 'I'm counting on it,' he said and pulled her to her feet.

'You did pretty well for a first time,' Demetri commented, who had been watching their fight.

'I guess it's because of the whole mind reading thing,' Ariana said, modestly.

Felix and Jane, it looked like were done fighting too. They made their way towards them. Felix was massaging the back of his neck, a frown on his face. It looked like he lost most of the fights.

'Lost?' Demetri asked a very disgruntled Felix.

'Duh,' Jane answered for him. Felix rolled his eyes.

'I need to hunt,' Felix said, finally. All he wanted to do was get away from Jane for the while.

'Yeah, me too,' Alec said. 'I don't remember the last time I hunted.'

'I'll tag along,' Demetri said. He looked at Jane.

'No thanks,' Jane said. 'I already hunted yesterday.'

Demetri shrugged. He turned to the other two. 'Let's go.'

'See you in a bit,' Alec told Ariana. Ariana nodded. He kissed her forehead and departed with the others.

* * *

><p>Ariana went back to the castle with Jane. She desperately wanted to ask Jane why in the world she used her powers on Alec. It just wasn't right. She opened her mouth to ask her several times but then closed it again, not knowing how to approach the subject.<p>

In front of her room, Jane turned to Ariana. 'Come out with it, already,' she said. 'You're obviously dying to ask me something.'

Ariana nodded.

'I know what you're gonna ask,' Jane said with a sigh. She opened her room's door and went in, beckoning Ariana inside.

'You want to know why I use my powers on Alec, huh?' Jane said.

Ariana nodded. 'How can you? He's your brother.'

'Well, why is he always there when I'm pissed?' Jane said. 'And he doesn't even learn from his mistakes!'

It didn't seem a convincing enough excuse to Ariana and she frowned.

Jane shook her head wearily. 'Ariana, you do know that I control the amount of torture I can inflict on a person, right?'

Ariana wasn't aware of that. So she shook her head.

'Well, I can,' Jane let her know. 'And if Alec thinks he's taken the most of my powers, he's clearly in the next universe. Whenever I use my gift on him I make sure it hurts the least. That's why he thinks he can take it and it's no big deal. But he didn't even get the real picture. Not even close.'

'Oh,' Ariana said.

'No one in the Volturi did,' Jane said matter of factly. 'Except Gianna. And I didn't even get to use it in full volume. She was lying there shrieking her head off even before I could reach the maximum level.'

'Gianna?' Ariana remembered the human sitting in the mahogany desk in the entrance of the castle when she first came here.

'Oh yeah,' Jane said. 'She was the one who let Vladimir in. She had it coming. She was lucky Alec wasn't the one who killed her because he refused to get up from your side. She could have had it much worse.'

'You killed her?' Ariana asked.

Jane shook her head. 'Felix did.'

'Oh,' Ariana said. She really didn't want anyone to die over what had happened. But she didn't say anything. There was no use crying over spilled milk.

Jane smiled suddenly. 'Satisfied?' she asked Ariana. 'I would never torture Alec like there was no tomorrow. But he needs to learn to keep his distance when I'm pissed.'

Ariana nodded.

'He's my brother, Ariana. Pissed or not I am always sane enough to remember that fact,' Jane said.

Ariana nodded. Jane having control over her powers was new information to her. So basically no one in the Volturi had any idea about Jane's true potential. Ariana shuddered to think what it would be like to be a victim to that. Her eyes fell on a painting hanging on the wall right in front of her. Jane's room had no scarcity when it came to paintings.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful painting of a landscape. And when she looked at it closer she saw something that puzzled her.

'Jane, did you paint this?' Ariana asked, indicating the landscape drawing.

'What?' Jane said, slightly taken aback by the sudden question. 'What makes you say that?'

'This looks like your signature,' Ariana said, taking a closer look at the painting. Then she added. 'It definitely signed Jane.'

Jane gave a tilted smile. 'You have a keen eye,' she commented. 'Anyone hardly ever noticed that! Vampiric sight or otherwise.'

Ariana shrugged. 'Maybe they just weren't looking,' she said. 'Coming back to my question, did you paint it?'

Still with the mysterious smile etched on her face, Jane looked at Ariana with an amusing look. 'C'mon,' she said. 'I'll show you something.'

Majorly curious and slightly confused, Ariana followed Jane to the room right beside her study. She opened the door and entered and Ariana followed her in now more or less burning with curiosity. As soon as she entered the room and set her eyes on the inside her jaw literally dropped open.

If she didn't know it was Jane's room she would have believed it to belong to a strikingly successful, professional artist. And her jaw dropped even lower when she saw the signature on most of the paintings was Jane's herself. There had to be at least over a thousand paintings in that room! Not all of them were hung up. Some were stacked together, some leaned against the wall. And then there was an empty canvass on the stand with paint brushes and colours beside it at the ready for its owner to start with them again.

Every painting was beautiful in its own way. Ariana turned to look at Jane surprise bordering on shock, evident in her golden eyes. 'Jane you did all this?'

'Well when you're living for four centuries you have to find something to pass you're time with,' she replied with a shrug.

'They are beautiful,' Ariana said. She still couldn't believe her eyes. She had never thought Jane the artist type. She was always so indifferent and silently dangerous. Who could've guessed that she actually had a passion for painting?

'Yeah, I think so too,' Jane said in a lighthearted manner. 'I could give some artists a run for their money, couldn't I?' She added in a joking manner.

Ariana turned and looked back at the paintings and let out an incredulous scoff. 'You don't say!'

* * *

><p>'What are you doing?' Alec asked entering his study to find Ariana piling up papers and books from the ground and setting them on the table. She saw heard Alec and lifted her face to look at him.<p>

'Oh hey,' she greeted with a smile.

Alec still looked around the place with a questioning look on his face.

'Oh yeah, this,' Ariana said. 'I was sort of cleaning the place up. Because I came in here to find a book to read and couldn't find anything in the language I understand in this rubble.' Ariana had her shirt sleeves folded to her elbows and her long hair was tied up messily on top of her head with what looked like a pencil. Alec looked around. The place actually looked better than before.

'I can see the floor,' Alec spoke his mind, a smile forming on his face.

'Don't. Mess it up. Again,' Ariana told him sternly. 'This took a lot of energy even for a vampire.'

Even though Ariana tired to look stern, with the five, fat leather bound books in her hand and her hair pulled up in a messy way she couldn't pull it off. Alec's smile widened with clear amusement. He stepped towards her.

'Those are not in English as far as I recall,' Alec said, indicating the books in Ariana's hands.

'Yeah, I know,' she replied. 'That's exactly why I was putting them aside.'

Alec took the books out of her arms in an effortless action and set them aside on a table, not taking his gaze off hers during the whole time. Suddenly Ariana found her back pressed against the wall behind her with Alec standing in front of her, less than an inch gap between them. His hand came and rested on the wall right beside her head and his crimson gaze bore into her ochre ones.

'What's with you?' Ariana asked, smiling at him.

Alec lowered his head and put his mouth close to her ear and said in a low voice, 'I just realized that I didn't get to kiss you since the airport and that's been more than a day.'

Ariana's eyebrows went up higher and her smile grew wider.

'So what do plan to do about it?' Ariana asked as Alec placed a soft kiss on her neck.

'What indeed,' Alec said; moving his mouth away from her neck and placing it dangerously close to her lips. Then his lips were on hers and he started to kiss her slowly. Moving his lips slowly against hers, Alec slid his hand around her waist, closing the minimal gap between them. Ariana kissed him back, moving her lips against his in perfect rhythm with his and slid her arms up his chest and let them rest there.

Alec deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and entering her mouth. He was still kissing her slowly like he was taking his time and exploring every corner and every contour of her mouth. Ariana could feel his hand rising up from her waist and going underneath her shirt. As soon as his hand touched her bare skin, she gasped inside his mouth. Alec smiled against her lips seeing the effect his touch had on her. Well it wasn't only one sided. Seeing how she was pretty close to bursting, Alec moved his mouth off hers and she gasped for air. His mouth went to her neck as one of her hands fisted his shirt and the other fisted a handful of his unruly hair. His hand came down from the wall and Ariana could feel it flicking open her shirt buttons one by one as his mouth kissed and nibbled at her neck.

The feel of her and the smell of her were making it very difficult for Alec to hold back. He was being driven over the edge and he wasn't sure how long he could hold back. He didn't want to do anything that Ariana might not be ready for and he knew that he had to hold back. But it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to do so. Ariana felt him holding back too. His grip around her loosened and his hands ceased motioned. Sensing Alec's dilemma, Ariana lifted his head off her neck and looked into his eyes.

'It's okay,' she said with a smile.

Alec was taken aback for a moment. With her past, he thought she might have some problem with going all the way. 'Are you sure?' he asked.

'No,' Ariana said truthfully. 'But I'll never be. But I'm sure about one thing.'

Alec raised his eyebrows.

'I love you,' she said.

Alec pressed his forehead against hers. 'Ariana, you don't have to-,' he started but Ariana cut across him.

'Sshh, I said it's fine,' she said and she pressed her lips against his. And the world came crashing down around Alec. His hands snaked around her waist, holding her close to him as he deepened the kiss.

'I. Love you. Too,' he said in between kisses and Ariana felt her shirt completely leaving her body and Alec's hands on her bare waist, slowing rising up tracing up her spine reaching for her bra hook. She moaned against his lips in an effort to bite back a scream. Her hands fidgeted with the buttons of his black shirt finally being successful in taking it off him. His lips went back to her neck and traced kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. Now with his shirt off, Ariana couldn't help but notice again how extraordinarily sexy he was.

Her soft hands slid up his bare chest, feeling every contour of his hard muscled chest. One of his hands traced up the smooth skin of her stomach while the other moved dangerously close to the side of her breast. His lips went back on hers and she wound her hands around his neck more to support herself than because of anything else because she couldn't understand why she wasn't bursting into flames already or why she wasn't falling down already because she was almost sure she couldn't feel her feet anymore. She bit onto his lower lip in an attempt to stop herself from screaming out loud.

And ruining that heat and passion filled moment, Alec phone consistently started ringing in his pocket. Alec lifted his mouth of hers, but didn't move even a centimeter away from her leaving his shirtless body pressed up against her, not guessing what sort of an effect it was having on Ariana. Ariana breathed heavily, mentally wanting to hurl the annoying piece of device out the window.

Alec took the phone out of his pocket and without even a glance at his phone to see who was calling; Alec crushed the phone by tightening his grip on it. It broke into a few pieces and he released his grip and the pieces dropped to the floor.

During the whole ordeal Alec didn't move his gaze away from Ariana's and a smile crept across his face as he heard Ariana's thought regarding his phone.

'No interruptions,' he said.

* * *

><p>Caius was worried. He knew Aro was not going to do anything about the fact that Ariana was a weakling in the Volturi. She even drank animal blood. What vampire of the Volturi drank animal blood? But apparently Aro was turning a blind eye to everything that was clearly in front of him. Just because Ariana reminded him of his dear bereaved sister. As far as he, Caius was concerned, the death of Didyme brought nothing but good for the Volturi. She had been weak too. Her death had been imminent and Caius knew Aro had taken the right decision back then by doing what he did. Only Caius hadn't thought for even a minute that Aro was capable of feeling an emotion as strong as regret.<p>

Caius sighed and then smiled. This called for a change of plans. It looked like he had to take matters into his owns hands for a change. The matters Aro was being too hesistant and ignorant to take.

His smile grew even wider as the plan formed in his ever calculative mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! I particularly had fun writing the whole fight scene! =D<strong>

**Now I hope to see you guys really soon. In the meantime you guys can keep guessing what Caius might have up his sleeve. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to Wednesday, BFABB, Cetacea-of-Time, BarbieRachel, A Blood's Promise, skylight14, Sure, Everdeen-Mellark, and for your reviews!**

**To all my readers and reviewers please don't forget to review this chapter and let me know how you liked it! **

**Review please! =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, here's another chapter. Took me long enough, I know. But writing this took a little more time than I expected. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

'ARE YOU INSANE?' Ariana shrieked clearly terrified out of her wits. 'THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF TRAINING?'

Laughing, Alec tried to move away from her but she grabbed his shirt with both of her hands, hanging on for dear life.

'If you don't let go-,' Alec started.

'I'm not letting go!' Ariana interrupted before he could finish.

Alec sighed. 'This is going to take a while, isn't it?'

Ariana didn't reply to that. 'Get me out of here, now. Please!'

'Not happening,' Alec said still smiling.

Currently they were standing on top of one of the highest trees that Alec had found in the forest. And he had to admit it was pretty high, at least for Ariana. He could clearly see the top of the Volturi castle in a distant from where he was standing. The branch they were standing on was pretty thick and strong. It was strong enough to hold both of their weights. He had brought Ariana up to help her get over her fear of heights. It wasn't the highest tree in the forest, in fact nowhere near it but Alec thought it was a start. Obviously it wasn't turning out too well. Picking her up and getting up there was the easy part but making her stand on her own on the branch was a completely different story.

Alec thought the scenery of up there was surreal. He had rarely climbed up the highest trees to look at Volterra and the rest of the forest and the hills but when he did, he enjoyed the view thoroughly. Ariana on the other hand couldn't care less about the scenery. She wasn't even looking anywhere. The moment Alec had set her down on her feet up there, she had shrieked in terror and kept asking him to take her down. When Alec wouldn't listen, she buried her face in his chest and point blank refused to look anywhere.

'Ariana, this place is really nice,' Alec said. 'Just take a look. I promise you'll like it.'

Ariana shook her head against his chest. No way was she looking anywhere!

'Ariana,' Alec said. 'You have to get over this thing. If you just looked down-.'

'No!' Ariana replied shortly.

Alec heaved a sigh again. This was going to take more than a while. She was like a stubborn kid refusing vegetables.

'You can look down,' Alec said. 'I'll hold you. You have nothing to worry about.'

'No way in hell,' came Ariana's muffled reply from his chest.

Alec wrapped his arms around her petite form securely and kept her as close to him as possible. She really was terrified, Alec understood that. But no matter how terrified she was she needed to overcome it because this was a weakness and Alec felt it was necessary for her to get over it if she wanted to become stronger. Ariana let go of his shirt and circled her arms around his middle holding onto him even more tightly.

'Wow,' he said jokingly, with a small laugh. 'You weren't even holding me this tightly last night.'

Ariana would have blushed to the roots of her hair if she could. Alec thought it was a shame that she couldn't. He missed the color on her cheeks. 'Just take me down, Alec, please.'

Alec shook his head. 'Not until you look around.'

Ariana didn't move or lift her head off his chest.

'I'm not even asking you to look down,' Alec said softly. 'You don't have to look down. Just look around. Or even up. It doesn't matter. Look somewhere.'

When she didn't, Alec said, 'Look Ariana even if I push you down nothing is going to happen to you. You'll land on your feet and you'll be fine.'

'You didn't just say that!' Ariana said.

'What, it's the truth,' Alec said. 'You're immune to falling from great heights.'

'Why are you talking about pushing me?' Ariana asked. 'I'm not feeling very secure right now.'

'I-,' Alec couldn't even start what he was saying when Ariana frantically said, 'Please don't push me. Don't you dare!'

Alec smiled. It was weird how Ariana requested at first and then went straight to a threat. Then he got an idea. It made him smile wider.

'You're not really in any position to threaten me, now are you?' Alec asked.

'No, no, no, no, Alec don't push me!' Ariana whimpered clinging even more tightly to him if that was even possible.

'Okay,' Alec said. 'I won't but you need to take a look around.'

She shook her head again. Alec was expecting that.

'Okay, it's a pretty long fall, Ariana,' Alec informed her. 'About-.'

'Okay, okay, okay, okay,' Ariana said in a gush. 'I'll look. Don't push. And I'm not looking down!'

Alec smiled. His plan had worked. 'Okay,' he said. 'We'll go step by step.'

'Just don't let go,' Ariana requested. 'Please.'

Alec lowered his head and kissed her hair. 'Never,' he said.

Ariana slowly turned her head so she could look sideways. Her face was still on Alec's chest and she kept her eyes closed. Then she slowly opened them, one eye after the other. The first thing that her sight registered was that she was standing somewhere high. And it made her want to look away again. But before she could, Alec said, 'Don't even think about it.'

An involuntary whimper escaped her lips and Alec said, 'Just don't look down yet.'

She didn't need to be told that. Once she forced herself to look around (well not around, she looked straight on ahead), she slowly registered the beauty of the whole surroundings. The hills, the twisting water bodies, the small view of Volterra and even the castle.

_Wow._ Ariana thought. Even though she was completely bewitched by the view she could not shake off the feeling that she was standing somewhere high. She had been mortified by heights ever since she was a kid. And now here she was standing so high that the mere thought of it could have made her lose her consciousness if she were still human. If Alec would've told her that this was what he had on his mind, she would never have come.

_That's exactly why I didn't tell you. _Alec's humor filled voice came in her mind. _And I can see that you like the view._

_It's beautiful. _Scared or not, she couldn't disagree to that.

'Can you take me down now?' Ariana asked.

'So soon?' Alec said. 'But I was really starting to like this place.'

'Alec!'

'What, this place is nice. You said so yourself.'

'Yeah but it's high.'

'Really high,' Alec corrected her. 'And so we need to stay here a little longer. You need to get used to this.'

'I can't,' Ariana said. 'Just take me down please.'

'Not yet,' Alec said. 'Ready to look down?'

'No!' Ariana said immediately. 'Take me down now. Maybe we'll come up some other day and I'll look down. Can't this be enough for today?'

Alec laughed. 'You really think that's gonna work on me? If I get you down now, you're never coming back up again. So I have to make the most of what I've got.'

'What if the branch gives away?' Ariana said, panic in her voice.

'It won't,' Alec said. 'If it does, I'm here, aren't I? I won't let you fall.'

Ariana took in a deep breath.

'I have all day,' Alec said. 'You can take as long as you want.'

Never before had she had the urge to throttle Alec as she was having right then. But Alec only laughed hearing her thoughts. But she knew Alec was right. She did need to get over her fear of heights. She was a vampire. She wasn't supposed to be scared of heights. It was just stupid. But no matter how many times she told herself that she couldn't help but get that uncontrollable feeling of emptiness at the pit of her stomach whenever she was somewhere high.

Slowly she looked sideways and moved her head towards the edge of the branch to see the height. And the moment she saw it, she knew it was a bad idea. She took a huge breath and started freaking out in her mind, forgetting that her mind was open to Alec.

_Oh my God, get me down! Get me down! I'm gonna die! I don't wanna die!_ She kept screaming psychotically in her mind until Alec, having amused himself enough, gently gave her a shake. Alec turned her face away from the edge. And it seemed to him, Ariana had only just realized that Alec was there this whole time she was freaking out.

'Hey!' Alec said. 'It's alright.'

But Ariana still looked like she would go into another episode of hysterics in a minute.

Alec shook his head, laughing slightly. 'It's not even that high.'

'Speak for yourself!' Ariana burst out. 'Fine, I looked down. I did what you asked. _Now_ will you take me down?'

'Didn't you ever look outside through a plane window?' Alec suddenly wondered.

'No,' Ariana replied, in a tone that clearly stated that the answer was pretty obvious. 'If you remember, the first thing I do is pull the shutter down.'

'There's only one thing left for you to do,' Alec said. Ariana groaned making Alec smile again.

'And that is?' Ariana asked.

'Make a habit of this,' Alec said.

'By this you mean-,' Ariana started.

'Yes, make a habit of being in high places,' Alec elaborated.

'So now what? Are you going to tie me to this tree for a week or something?' Ariana asked.

Alec chuckled. 'I was thinking more in the lines of continuing this later in some place higher. But if you suggest-.'

'No, no, no, no,' Ariana said. 'Continuing this later sounds brilliant.'

'Oh and by the way, I'm taking you down now,' Alec said. 'You should probably know I plan on jumping. It's quicker.'

'Are you insane?' Ariana demanded again, her eyes wide with fear.

'You've been asking that a lot lately,' Alec said.

'Yes, because I'm having serious doubts about your sanity,' Ariana replied.

Alec laughed.

'I don't care how long it takes,' Ariana said. 'Just take me down the normal way.'

Alec shook his head and before Ariana could react, he scooped her up in his arms.

Ariana wrapped her arms around his neck and said, 'You're going to jump, aren't you?'

Alec nodded.

'It's going to be your fault if I have a heart attack!' Ariana said, forgetting the fact that she couldn't have a heart attack.

Alec chuckled. 'I'm safe then I guess.'

Ariana closed her eyes and hid her face in the crook of his neck knowing it was no use arguing with him about this. For a moment Ariana felt a whoosh of air against her face, along with the feeling of an empty stomach and the next moment it had stopped and she opened her eyes.

'Over in a second,' Alec said, putting Ariana down. Ariana was so relieved to have the ground under her feet that she could have kissed it. But then she turned and faced Alec. And the next moment, she was punching him on his arm with as much force as she could master.

'Ow, ow, ow, Ariana!' Alec complained trying to shield himself from her angry punches.

'Why would you do that?' Ariana demanded.

Alec caught her hand in his before she could land another punch on him and gave her hand a tug and caught hold of her other hand in his too, leaving her more or less inadequate to beat him up.

'To help you get over your fear,' Alec said again.

'By jumping down from fifteen storey high trees? Ariana said. 'And threatening to push me?'

'Hey, you were gullible enough to believe me,' Alec pointed out. 'Did you really think I would've pushed you?'

'Yes,' Ariana said. 'No. I mean I don't know. But I wasn't going to humor you!'

Alec laughed. 'Next time it'll be higher.'

'That's only going to happen if you can get me up there first,' Ariana pointed out. 'And I'm never going any place high with you again.'

'We'll see about that,' Alec said, the corners of his mouth twitching. 'Look, I'll let you go now. Please don't be violent.'

'No promises,' Ariana grumbled.

'I'll just have to catch you again,' Alec pointed out. Keeping both her hands still locked in his, Alec bent forward and kissed her on her neck. Ariana could feel his lips and his breath on her neck slowly rising up to her jaw line. And almost immediately she lost her will power to hit him again.

'That's not fair,' Ariana complained.

Alec smiled at her neck. 'Given the circumstances I figured fair wasn't going to do the trick.'

* * *

><p>Once Caius knew what he had to do, his temper regarding Ariana died down significantly and he started making his plans in a cool head. He went and apologized to Aro and Aro forgave him without much ado. As they talked, Aro mentioned about Ariana's father and once he described the man's appearance for Caius, Caius knew he finally had leverage. He could hardly believe his luck. He tried to maintain a poker face in Aro's presence so Aro wouldn't understand something sinister was playing in his mind. It was a way to get rid of Ariana and knew he had to use it.<p>

He smiled, when Aro wasn't looking. He knew Ariana's father and he knew exactly where he was.

'Do you know something?' Aro asked.

'What?' Caius asked, playing innocent.

'About Ariana's father?' Aro asked. 'I figured maybe he came here when I was away and you met him. Marcus told me he hasn't.'

'No, I haven't met him,' Caius lied. Infact what Aro had guessed was exactly what had happened. 'But do you want to send out a search?'

'No,' Aro replied. 'Ariana asked me not to. She said she'd ask for help if she needed it.'

Caius nodded hardly listening to Aro. It was time to contact some old acquaintances who owed him debts.

* * *

><p>'Wow, Ariana you look as pale as a vampire,' Felix commented as Alec and Ariana returned to the castle. 'How was the lesson?'<p>

'Don't even get me started,' Ariana said.

Felix got the hint and guffawed and turned to Alec. 'So how high was it?'

'Not much,' Alec replied with a smile. 'About ten storeys.'

'It was more!' Ariana complained.

Alec shook his head at Felix. 'Probably less,' he mouthed.

Ariana hit his arm again. 'I saw that!'

'Any news?' Alec asked, rubbing his arm absently.

'Yeah,' Felix said. 'Demetri's away.'

'Where?' Alec asked.

'Didn't catch the where,' Felix replied. 'But Aro sent him somewhere with Heidi.'

'Did you happen to catch the why?' Alec asked.

Felix shook his head which made Alec roll his eyes.

'But since it's with Heidi, they were not ordered to go very far,' Felix pointed out. 'And will be back soon probably given that they don't take any detours.' He grinned again.

'Okay,' he said. 'Let me know when Demetri is back. Need to talk to him.'

'Yeah sure,' Felix replied. 'Aren't you planning to take Ariana someplace higher?'

'No way!' Ariana said, before Alec could reply, which only made Alec smile.

Felix laughed too.

_Can anyone take me seriously!_ Ariana thought in her mind. _What is it? Let's pick on Ariana day?_

Her mind was open to Alec and she hadn't noticed it. And hearing her thoughts made Alec laugh.

Ariana rolled her eyes. _There he goes again._

_Sorry. _Alec said apologetically though the grin was still on his face.

'I'll head off now,' Felix said. 'It's so stuffy in here!'

He turned to Ariana and said, 'Good luck with the heights.' And then he was gone.

Ariana huffed and blew a strand of her hair from her face. She really wasn't looking forward to another day that had anything to do with trees or tall building or anything that required her feet to be off the ground.

_How about I show you around Volterra tonight? _Alec said in her mind. _It's a pretty nice place which I'm guessing you didn't get to see fully and you forgive me._

_No tall buildings._ Ariana said.

_Agreed. _Alec said. _And no picking on you either. _

_You keep your word first and then I'll give the forgiving a thought. _

Alec smiled wider. _Sure. It's a date. _He kissed her on the cheek. _We didn't have one of those did we?_

* * *

><p>'I never knew Volterra was this busy during the night,' Ariana said, looking at the lights, lanterns and so many people in the streets.<p>

'It is a big tourist location,' Alec pointed out, watching her carefully. 'And it'll calm down by midnight. C'mon I'll show you around.'

Ariana nodded. They walked in normal human speed along the streets of Volterra and Alec explained to her about the history and the structures of specific sights and buildings. She was very awestruck to see the Roman theater. She had never seen anything like it before. Hell, she had never seen anything like Volterra before.

'That's the excavation site,' Alec said, pointing to a vast opening.

'Excavation site?'

'Yeah historians are digging out old tombs,' Alec explained. 'Funny how they go through all that trouble to know about that past when all they could do is ask Aro. He was still there then.'

Then it struck Ariana. Maybe that's exactly what her father had wanted to do. He was a historian. Maybe he was researching on Volterra and found out about the existence of vampires. But then what happened? Aro said he hadn't met him. So what the hell happened to him? The more Ariana thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that her father had to end up in Volterra somehow. And she also knew Aro wasn't lying to her. This just put her at a dead end and frustrated her.

Alec pulled her hand. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Ariana said. Thankfully she had remembered to close her mind.

They walked through the narrow streets and Ariana was somewhat surprised to see how some streets were completely deserted and some so full of people.

'Are these places always so dark and deserted?' Ariana asked.

'More or less,' Alec said. 'It makes it easier for us to blend in.' Then he shook his head and looked at Ariana, placing his hands on her shoulders. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Ariana asked, trying to sound as neutral as she possibly could.

'The people?' Alec said. Though there was no one around them right at that moment, Ariana understood what Alec was referring to. And she almost heaved an audible sigh because for a moment she had feared that Alec might have gotten to know something about her father. And she had been so preoccupied by Alec and the views of Volterra that she had hardly registered any smell of blood. She remembered she had also been on a plane full of people already twice and none of the times it had bothered her much.

'It doesn't bother me,' Ariana said. 'At least not when I'm not thirsty.'

Alec smiled. He believed her. In some areas Ariana was so much stronger than he was. And controlling her bloodlust was one of them. Alec knew he could never be as strong as her no matter how much he tried to. For a newborn, Ariana was coping exceptionally well. But Alec had no doubt that she would be able to the moment he saw her control her thirst the first time he took her out to hunt.

Alec went forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead. 'You're doing great,' he said.

Ariana smiled. 'So is this really a date and are you going to show me more places or did you just bring me out here to test me?'

'Oh it's a date, alright,' Alec said, with a smile. 'The testing part was just an added benefit. I have places to show you but it will require you go someplace high. The best views are from the top.'

Ariana rolled her eyes. 'Why did I not see that coming?'

Alec laughed. 'It's a hill. Not a tree,' he said. 'So you get to have the ground at your feet. And hiking was never a big deal for vampires.'

Ariana's face brightened. 'That sounds okay.'

Ariana saw how right Alec was. Both about the view and the hiking part. It wasn't a big deal for vampires seeing how they never really got tired. And the view was magnificent.

'Is that-?' Ariana was lost for words.

'The whole of Volterra, yes,' Alec said, smiling at the expression on her face.

'Are we out of Volterra?' Ariana asked.

'Yes,' Alec replied. 'A little.'

The moon was full and bright in the sky, illuminating the whole city with its silvery glow. It looked like it was a scene taken right out of a painting because Ariana could never imagine something this beautiful could exist in reality. And then she remembered that she had seen a painting just like this.

'Jane painted this,' she said.

'Excuse me?'

'Jane painted this,' Ariana repeated. 'Just exactly the same thing.'

'Jane?' Alec said, thinking he had still misheard Ariana.

'Yes, Jane, you're sister,' Ariana said. 'She's quite the painter. She showed me some of her works and one of them this exact scenery.'

'I lived with her for four hundred years and she never told me she could paint!' Alec said. 'And she showed you her paintings?'

'Looks like it,' Ariana said, with a grin.

Alec shook his head. 'I'll never understand her.'

Ariana sat down on the soft grass and looked at Volterra again. The scene was so beautiful that she just couldn't stop looking at it. Alec sat down beside her and interlinked his fingers with hers.

'What are you thinking?' he asked.

Ariana smiled. 'I'm thinking how this date is so much different than that of humans.'

'Yeah? How's that?' Alec asked grinning.

'For starters I don't think any human could see this view at this time of night,' Ariana pointed out.

'True,' Alec agreed. 'Not to mention seeing all of Volterra in less than two hours.'

'And you didn't even need to pay for dinner,' Ariana said.

Alec laughed. 'Wise observation.'

Alec pulled her close to him and asked, 'So what's the verdict? Am I forgiven?'

Ariana laughed and lifted her face up and kissed him softly. Alec leaned his head down and kissed her back, threading his fingers though her hair.

Ariana broke the kiss and smiled up at him. 'Any doubts?'

Alec grinned back and brought his face back down and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Most probably from the next chapter things are going to get rough again as Caius starts plotting. So you have to wait a bit. I'll try to upload soon enough so as not to make you guys wait for too long and reveal things about Ariana's dad too. <strong>

**Thanks to Daughter of Effie, BFABB, Wednesday, Cetacea-of-Time, miramisa90212, and MissCoppersMom for your reviews! That's a hundred and fifty reviews reached in this story and all thanks to you guys! Thank you for your continued interest in the story! Thanks to all my other reviewers who reviewed the previous chapters. You guys rock! =D**

**Please let me know how you liked this chapter too. I just keep waiting for your feedbacks. And getting them just makes me so happy!**

**So please leave a review! =D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the encouragements! I'm so, so glad that you guys like my story. I know it been a while that I've updated. My exams are still not over but I thought I'd sit and write this one down.**

**So here's the new chapter. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

'Hey, you okay?' Alec asked Ariana dragging her back from her thoughts.

Ariana nodded and smiled. 'Yeah,' she said. 'Perfect. Are you done?'

'You didn't see?' Alec asked raising his eyebrows.

_Okay shouldn't have said that. _Ariana thought to herself. 'Er.'

'Something bothering you?' Alec asked again.

'No, Alec I was just thinking about random stuff,' Ariana said. 'Don't worry about it.'

Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

'Oi, Alec!' Felix called from far behind. 'It's my turn now!'

Alec looked back and then turned to look at Ariana. Ariana smiled. 'Go,' she said. 'I'm fine, really.'

Alec gave her one last look and ran back in the middle of the clearing. They were having one of their practice/fun times again and everybody was taking turns fighting everybody. The participants had increased in number and it was longer only Alec, Jane, Felix Demetri and Ariana. A lot of other Volturi members decided to show up. There was, however one rule they were playing by now. And that was no using gifts. Ariana had no idea how to _not_ use her gift, so she had to sit this one out. She sat at the edge of the clearing and watched the rest of them go on about their fights.

Ariana didn't mind sitting out. It gave her a lot of time to sit and think about what she had to do to find her father, if he was alive that is. She had a rough idea of what to do. At least it was a start. But she needed some information before she planned anything further. Being lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't seen Alec finish his fight or come near her until he spoke to her dragging her back from her thoughts.

Ariana was always careful to close her mind whenever she was thinking about her father. She had given it some thought again and had decided against telling Alec anything about it yet. She would, she promised herself. Just a bit later after the whole Stefan and Vladimir fever got down from Alec. She could still see that he got frustrated about the Romanians and how he lost track of them. He couldn't use Demetri too much because Demetri was being sent on tracking errands for Aro. He wasn't even present at the fight today.

Felix and Alec started to fight and Ariana watched with interest for a while before her mind decided to drift off again.

_Jackson. _A voice said in her head. And she looked beside her to find Austin standing beside her a triumphant grin on his face. _Thought I knew you from before._

Ariana's eyes widened in surprise. Did he finally recognize her?

_Yeah, I'm getting my memories back. _Austin said with a little smirk. _And you are Ariana Jackson, the girl who got abandoned by her parents._

_Is that what people called me at school? _Ariana asked back, mildly curious. It didn't bother her because she knew she had been called a lot of other things in school as well.

Austin shrugged. _It's the truth._

_It's not. _Ariana replied quietly. _They didn't abandon me by will._

_Is that what you keep telling yourself? _Austin asked, laughter in his tone. _The townsfolk do think otherwise you know._

_I couldn't care less about what they think. _Ariana replied bluntly. _Aren't you angry?_ Ariana changed the subject.

_About what? _Austin asked.

_You were taken away from your family and brought here?_

Austin laughed. _I am actually very happy. This place is cool. I couldn't care less about my family._

_But aren't they worrying about you?_

Austin scoffed. _You're not the only one with a screwed up family Jackson. _

_Can I ask what happened? _Ariana asked. What could be worse than her family really? And Austin being the all popular football captain at school never really teased her and gave her a hard time at school. He had always just ignored her. And Ariana thought it was nice of him to do so.

Austin shrugged. _My dad left my mom after I was born. They never really got married. I was the result of a one night stand. And my mom isn't really the sweet, loving mother type. She left me on my own accord, brought different men home every night. She just couldn't care less about me. I hardly think she's worrying right now. _

_Well then I guess it's good you're here. At least you're happy now._ Ariana said, not being able to find anything else to say.

_Why aren't you fighting? _Austin asked.

_I can't help not read minds. _ Ariana confessed. _What about you?_

_I can't help not making plans? _Austin's confession came out like a question.

Ariana looked out into the fights going on again. Jane was fighting Heidi, who had returned before Demetri from the mission. And it seemed like they were lashing out their pent up anger at each other. Alec had said something about how it was always healthy for them to fight once in a while. That way at least they didn't get the urge to squash each others' cars. He had looked pretty horrified at the concept of squashing cars.

Alec was fighting Felix on the other side. And the fight was almost over. Alec had the upper hand in speed and he was winning.

_How did you two happen anyway?_ Austin asked.

Ariana shrugged and watched Alec take the fight home. _It just happened. _She didn't feel like going into details of how Alec first thought that she was the gifted human Aro wanted and that's what intrigued him in the first place.

Felix looked frustrated with himself and demanded an arm wrestling challenge to which Alec laughed and declined saying that Felix was more than capable of crushing his hand and he didn't want to take the risk. Felix looked slightly pleased after that. He liked being the strongest, if not the fastest.

'I hope you watched that,' Alec asked her. He was beside her in a blink of an eye.

Ariana grinned. 'Yep,' she said. 'You really know how to make Felix feel better after losing a fight.'

Alec shook his head, putting on a serious expression. 'Oh no, I meant every word of what I said,' he said.

_See you around, Jackson._

Austin turned another direction and started walking away. Alec narrowed his eyes at him.

_Yeah he recognized me. _Ariana told Alec.

_He's remembering? _ Alec asked.

_Yeah. _Ariana said. _But don't worry, he doesn't want to go back. He likes it here._

_That's good. _Alec said. He didn't ask any further questions.

'Is that fight ever going to end?' Ariana wondered, indicating Jane and Heidi's fight.

'It's gonna take a while,' Alec replied. 'And I have no intention of sitting and watching it.'

Ariana smiled but then became hesitant. 'Don't you think someone should stop them? They could hurt each other.'

'They plan to,' Alec replied matter-of-factly.

'And never stop girls fighting!' Felix said suddenly appearing beside her, staring at the fight. 'It's the best entertainment ever!'

Alec cracked a smile and Ariana rolled her eyes. 'Don't let them hear you say that,' she said.

'I think they already did,' Alec pointed out and Ariana and Felix followed his gaze to find Heidi and Jane glaring at Felix.

Alec grinned at Felix. 'Sucks to be you,' he said.

Felix cussed. 'Shouldn't have said that out loud,' he muttered and then turned and gave Alec and Ariana a "help-me" look.

'Run,' Alec said. 'That's all the help you're getting from me.'

* * *

><p>'Hey Alec?' Ariana called.<p>

'Hmm?'

'What exactly did you do back in my town to make people not look around for me after I came here?' she asked.

Alec looked at her studying her face and wondering why she was asking this question all of a sudden. They were sitting in the back courtyard of the castle because Alec refused to go inside the castle until Jane calmed down. And Felix had somehow disappeared and Alec knew he was going to stay clear of the castle for a few days.

'Just curious,' Ariana answered him, picking up his question from his mind.

'I made it look like you were dead,' Alec replied.

'How?' Ariana asked. 'Without a body?'

'I killed your step father and his filthy friends and you were presumed to be in the house which I figured your step mother and step sister would later confirm,' Alec said. 'So it's only logical to think that after all the people found to be dead in the house, you wouldn't stand a chance either. They might look for you for a while, then they'd give up.'

'What if they thought I was the murderer and ran away after I committed the murders?' Ariana asked. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

Alec laughed. 'I hardly think anyone would believe you took on six grown men thrice your size and cracked their necks like I did,' he explained.

'People saw me at the airport and I did use my passport,' Ariana said. 'Can't I be traced?'

'There was hardly anybody in the airport in your town,' Alec replied. 'Just one or two people and they didn't look like they belonged there. They got on the same flight as ours so they're not available for questioning. The police wouldn't get anything out of the airport even if they went there because I made Felix go back and erase everything off the system.'

Ariana raised her eyebrows to heaven. 'That's elaborate.'

Alec shrugged. 'Needed to be done.' He paused and studied Ariana again. 'Okay, now tell me the real reason you asked me all of that. And you skip the whole just curious part.'

Ariana hesitated. She couldn't really tell Alec the real reason yet, which had something to do with her father and her plan to find him. But she could tell him part of the truth and omit the whole looking for father part.

'I want to go back,' Ariana said.

This time Alec raised his eyebrows to heaven. 'Come again?'

Ariana wanted to go back because that's where her father started his journey and she wanted to see if she could find anything there that might give her any knowledge as to where her father was. She could search his works which her step mother kept locked away in the basement somewhere and no one was allowed to touch them. Ariana just hoped that she hadn't decided to burn them already. That was her only lead for now. Her father had to write something down somewhere. He wrote everything down. Ariana was just hoping against hope that she might find something at her house.

'I want to go back,' Ariana repeated. 'Only for a few hours. There's something I need to do.'

'And what is that?' Alec asked.

'It's my mother's birthday next week and I always visited her grave on her birthdays,' Ariana confessed. She wasn't lying. It was part of the truth. 'And collect my dad's journals.'

'You're dad's journals?' Alec asked.

'Yeah well, he told me one day years back that he would pass them along to me,' Ariana said. 'But I never really got to have them because Verona kept them locked up in the basement. I never really could have anything I wanted even if they were my dad's old journals. Anyway, I just hope she hasn't burnt everything down. And I really want to get them before she does something like that.

Alec nodded understanding. 'When do you want to go?' he asked. 'And I'm coming with you.'

Ariana smiled. 'Sure,' she said. 'I didn't think for once that you'd let me go alone.'

Alec smiled back. 'We really can't be there for too long,' Alec told her.

Ariana nodded. She knew that. 'Thanks Alec,' she said.

Alec waved the matter away. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Anytime.'

Right then both of them heard the shouts and screams of profanities coming from inside the castle. Jane and Heidi were at it again.

Alec shook his head. 'If Lady Sulpicia hears that she's going to wash both their mouths with soap,' he said. Then he looked at Ariana and said. 'Trust me, it _has_ happened before. And I'm pretty sure she heard them.'

Ariana didn't exactly to know if she was supposed to laugh or be shocked by that information.

'She does that?' Ariana asked. She had never met Sulpicia face to face after she came to Volterra.

'Yeah,' Alec replied with a shudder.

'What happened the last time?'

Alec shuddered again. 'That was the only time I tasted soap. And it tastes revolting! I had to hunt for three consecutive days just to get the taste out of my mouth. Jane should really remember the taste and stop there before it happens to her again.'

This time Ariana burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>'This place is a mess,' Ariana commented. 'Where the hell did she keep dad's stuff?'<p>

The basement was dark, but Ariana and Alec had no problem seeing everything clearly. It didn't even take much effort to get down there. They just walked in through an open window and then down there as soon as everybody fell asleep. Alec said it would be easier to break the lock on the basement door and that he could do it relatively quietly but Ariana didn't let him saying that it would only leave them with the impression that they were broken in. So she picked the lock open with a hairpin.

'You can pick locks?' Alec was surprised.

'Hey just because they never allowed me in here doesn't mean I never came down here,' Ariana pointed out. 'Just didn't get a lot of time to go through all my dad's stuffs.'

And when Ariana entered the basement again, she got herself a shock. The whole basement looked so much different than when she had last seen it. At least before there was a bit of tidiness to it. But now it was in plain and simple words, a mess. And Ariana had no idea where her father's things were stuffed.

'They were in a cardboard box before,' Ariana said as she and Alec looked around. 'I'm guessing the box has to be here somewhere.'

It took her a few minutes but she located it at last. 'Found it,' she said. She kneeled down and went through the box and Alec came and stood beside her. There were a number of stray papers inside the box and when Ariana went through the box thoroughly she discovered a small, leather bound diary, and heaved a sigh of relief.

'Got it,' she said. But Alec was going through some of the stray pieces of papers that were lying around.

'Ariana, your dad was carrying out his research in Volterra,' Alec stated, furrowing his eyebrows. Ariana stopped breathing for a while. Alec couldn't find out right now. 'He was part of the crew digging out the excavation site in Volterra.'

Ariana had guessed that much. But now she was sure. 'He was?' She quickly stood up to see what Alec was reading. It was a white piece of paper with her dad's handwriting clearly written on it. Ariana read it out in a second. He had written about Volterra and the remains he found in the sites. But whatsoever no mention of vampires. She went through the other papers with Alec but Volterra wasn't even mentioned in them. They were about his other projects. Ariana took the Volterra paper from Alec and kept it between the pages of the journal she had found. She didn't want to start reading the journal yet. In fact she wanted to get out of the filthy basement first.

'Let's get out of here,' she told Alec. After putting everything back in order, the two of them were out of the basement and the house within seconds.

* * *

><p>Ariana kept it short in the graveyard. It was snowing and everything was covered in snow. She kneeled down and rubbed the snow off from hers and her father's gravestones. She didn't really know yet if her father should after all have a grave but she wished she had at least thought to bring some flowers. Alec left her there, giving her some alone time and disappeared out of the graveyard. She stood there remembering the times her father brought her here to speak with her mom and after that how they'd always go out for those picnics that always cheered her up. And now she didn't even know if her father was dead or alive.<p>

Alec returned a few minutes later and she stood up. He smiled and handed her a small bouquet of flowers that Ariana had no idea where he got from but she returned the smile and took them. Separating the flowers in the bouquet in equal halves, she placed them on both her parents' graves. She turned around and saw Alec standing a little distance away waiting for her. She went to him and they walked out of the graveyard together.

'You okay?' Alec asked.

Ariana smiled and nodded. 'Yes,' she replied. 'Thanks for the flowers.'

Alec laced his fingers through hers. 'Don't worry about it,' he said. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p>By the time the boarded the plane to Italy from New York, Ariana knew she was in trouble. The burning in her throat started right after takeoff. She remembered that it had been a little while that she had hunted and now she was thirsty again and the plane full of people wasn't helping matters in any way.<p>

'Something bothering you?' Alec asked.

_Yeah. _Ariana admitted and looked at Alec. Seeing her coal eyes Alec didn't need to ask any further questions. He cussed in his mind. There was really no way for Ariana to hunt when they were already three thousand feet up in the air.

Alec lifted his hand up and put it around her shoulders. 'I have an idea,' Alec said. 'Might be annoying but it's the only way. It'll at least make the burning go away.'

Ariana gave him a quizzical look and then nodded. 'Okay,' she said.

Ariana rested her head on his shoulder and Alec buried his face in her hair and let his powers wash over her.

_Better?_ He asked.

_Annoying but definitely better. _Ariana said back. She closed her eyes so if people saw her they'd think she was sleeping. She couldn't feel the burn anymore, neither could she smell the humans or hear them and their heartbeats.

Alec laughed. _Well this is gonna be a long flight then._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the chapter. I'll update the next as soon as I can.<strong>

**Thanks to BFABB, Wednesday, Gheena, Cetacea-of-Time, MissCoppersMom, Allie, Dakotah, Calm, babykx, Pirate In Desguise, KrazyCookieRaider, Mebs2010, BarbieRachel, Marla Franca and The Yoshinator for all the reviews for the previous chapter and the A/N I posted. **

**I sort of wrote this chapter in a hurry. So please excuse the typos if there are any. =P**

**And I hope you enjoyed.  
><strong>

**Leave a review! =D **


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I know it's been pretty long since I last updated. But exams were in my way and now I can safely say that they are over for a while!  
>Now about this chapter. I have been planning to write this chapter ever since I first started writing this story and you know maybe that's why I have a lot of expectations from it. But either way, I don't really know what happened to me but I am just <em>not<em> at all happy with this chapter. My writing style just went down the drain here and no matter how long I sat with it, I just couldn't bring myself to improve it in any way!  
><strong>

**I hope you guys can over look it and read this chapter. I'm really sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

'Why don't you go back to the castle and I'll join you later?' Ariana told Alec as they neared the Volturi castle. 'I'll be back as soon as I'm done hunting.'

'You sure?' Alec asked.

Ariana nodded. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

'Okay,' Alec said, kissing her back on the lips. 'Be back soon.'

Ariana nodded smiling and then headed the opposite direction towards the forest-.

* * *

><p>'We meet again, Caius,' a deep voice said from the shadows and Caius turned to acknowledge it.<p>

'Yes we do,' Caius said, in an equally grave tone.

Outside the borders of Volterra, deep within the forest, this secret meeting was taking place. Caius had stepped out of the Volturi castle without any one's knowledge of where he was.

'I see you failed to do it?' Caius said. 'We had a deal. And it looks like you're not upholding your end of it like you said you would.'

'Yeah well, I thought I had it the first time and I couldn't try for a second time seeing as how the bastard never left my tail.'

'You're losing your touch, Vladimir,' Caius smirked. 'Looks like depending on you was a wrong idea.'

'I'll have another go,' Vladimir replied. 'I want your part of the deal kept once I'm done. Killing the bastard or even mentally incapacitating him isn't an easy job.'

'Yes, of course,' Caius said. 'Once Alec is out of the way, getting Aro out will be only too easy.'

'I don't get it, why don't you just use the boy against Aro instead of killing him?' Vladimir asked.

'He and his sister only sore their allegiance to Aro,' Caius said. 'They are indebted to Aro only. They'd never leave his side.'

'What about his other members?' Vladimir asked.

'There's a lot in there who owe me favors,' Caius said. 'And I'll bring in as many as I can on my side.'

'His sister will never do it,' Vladimir said.

'Once Alec's out of the way and I have the members on my side, taking down Jane would be a walk in the park,' Caius said. 'It's Alec and his power that worries me. Either kill him or kill his mate. At least the latter will leave him as worthless as Marcus and he'll be an easy target. I'll see what I can do to make this easier for you seeing how last time wasn't easy enough. I've been planning this for centuries. Don't screw it up!'

'I don't plan to,' Vladimir said. 'There's nothing in it for me if I screw it up. As long as you keep your part of the bargain, I'll do my job.'

Caius nodded. 'If I can overthrow Aro, you and your coven will get your freedom.'

Vladimir smiled. There was no humor in that smile.

'What if he finds out?'

'He doesn't touch to know our secrets, me and Marcus, without our permission,' Caius explained. 'So as long as I don't hold my hand out to him we're safe.'

* * *

><p>Hunting usually didn't Ariana very long. This time was no exception either. But she didn't want to go back as of yet. Her father's journal was still with her and in the quiet of the forest and the moonlight streaming in she could read it in peace without having to worry about being careful. She perched herself on a high enough branch that didn't scare the living daylights out of her. But then she thought about what Alec said, and she knew he was right. She couldn't be scared of heights. She needed to get over it. So she went up a little higher. She wanted to go higher than that but she figured she wasn't ready yet. If she did, she was sure she would be stuck up there unable to have the nerve to get back down.<p>

She opened the journal and started reading. Quickly reading through, in no time she had reached the entry where her father had written about his visit to Volterra and his work at the excavation site.

A particular part of the extract caught her attention.

_Skeletons after skeletons are being unearthed and the archeologists and anthropologist are saying that the corpses are centuries old. They are all excited now to find out how these people lived their lives centuries ago in this land and what ancient lifestyles they had led. The papers and materials found under the earth were however, passed on to me for inspection._

_Not much of documents were found anyway, just a few pieces of parchment and a few worn out trinkets. My partner took over the trinkets while I sat with the papers. They are of a different script that I have never come across before. The writing though I yet cannot decipher, it's the drawings that bother me. They are disturbing. _

The page ended there. Ariana swiftly turned the page to read on. But as her eyes fell on the page she gasped. There on that page her dad had attached what he had called the disturbing picture. The picture, by the looks of it obviously hadn't been dome by the greatest artist. Infact it looked like it was drawn by a kid in kindergarten except on ancient parchment. The picture was so old that it was almost fading in the paper.

Her father had been right. The picture definitely was disturbing to someone who had no idea about the existence of vampires. The unshapely figures drawn were given prominent fangs and red eyes. She knew that vampires didn't have fangs but the person who drew this certainly didn't. There was a lot of red in the picture that Ariana presumed was meant to be blood. The picture was surrounded by symbols that Ariana had no idea what they meant. But she could read her father's writing underneath.

_This is the part of the parchment unearthed from the site. It does not belong to me but I have been granted permission to borrow this for a while as I carry out my research on this. _

So this is what led her father to first find out about vampires.

Being so into the journal, she hadn't realized she was unconsciously shifting towards the edge of the branch. She suddenly heard the rustling of leaves and very abruptly with a small yelp she fell out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. It didn't hurt at all but the fall wasn't very smooth either. At least not for her nerves. Grumbling she got up, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

'Well, well, well, just who I wanted to see,' said a voice from the dark. Instinctively she hid her father's journal inside her jacket pocket and tried to look past the darkness to see to whom the voice belonged to.

It didn't take her long to find out because as soon as the figure stepped a little closer, even in the darkness she could clearly see that the voice belonged to none other than Caius.

_What the hell is he doing in the forest?_

'Why would you want to see me?' Ariana asked back. She didn't like Caius. There was always something off about him. His hunger for power showed in his eyes. It did so in Aro's too. But there was something ruthless about Caius that wasn't there about Aro. While Aro's mind was calculative, Caius's mind was straightforward and violent. Ariana neither liked him nor trusted him. And she had no wish to pretend to like him.

'Well, I suppose, to make a proposition,' Caius said.

'Proposition?' Ariana asked puzzled. Caius's mind was inconveniently blank so she couldn't get a clue out of there.

'I want you to get out of the Volturi,' Caius went straight to the point.

'Excuse me?' Ariana asked back frowning. She must have misheard. But she knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't have.

'I'm perfectly sure you heard me right,' Caius said. 'But still I'll repeat. I want you to leave the Volturi. Leave Alec. And never come back.'

'And why would I do that?' Ariana asked, coldly. If this man thought that she was going to do what he was telling her to do, he was positively insane.

'Because it's for the best,' Caius said.

'And how is that?' Ariana asked icily.

'The Volturi did better without you,' Caius spat at her. 'You brought weakness to this coven!'

'Aro has not expressed such opinions to me,' Ariana said back maintaining her icy tone.

'Well, Aro is blind on a lot of accounts,' Caius replied. From his tone Ariana thought her mention of Aro as though he was a superior to Caius had hit some part of his proud ego. But the expression of distaste was so short lived on his face that Ariana couldn't be sure. But Ariana had a sudden feeling that this had more to it than to only get her out of the Volturi and Alec's life. 'And that is when I step in to make him see right.'

_So, this doesn't seem like the first time he's doing it._

This time however, Ariana could catch some thoughts from Caius's mind. Maybe Caius willingly thought about it or it could be that they had unwillingly come up. But whatever Ariana saw made eyes widen in shock. She stopped breathing.

'It was you,' she whispered. 'You got me kidnapped. You got me stabbed. You were helping the Romanians!'

She wanted Caius to deny it. But Caius didn't. He let a smile creep across his face.

'I wasn't helping the Romanians,' Caius replied. 'They were helping me.'

'You're delusional if you think I'm going to leave Alec,' Ariana made herself clear.

'But I'm not asking,' Caius said.

Ariana looked stonily back at him.

'How about a little incentive?' Caius asked.

Ariana didn't reply. Did he really think some sort of incentive would make her listen to him?

'You leave and I give you information about your father,' Caius said. 'I hear you were looking for him?'

Ariana's eyes widened even more. Did he really know about her father? Was he the one who spoke to her father if he made it to the Volturi.

'I think I'll pass thanks,' Ariana said, pushing the thoughts of her father far back in her mind. 'I'll look for him myself. But I'm not leaving.'

Ariana thought a flash of fury skipped across Caius's face.

'I don't get it,' Ariana said. 'If you really want me out of the way, why aren't you just killing me right here, right now? I see no one around to witness it.'

Ariana had no idea why in the world she was giving Caius such ideas. But something just wasn't adding up. Caius could get rid of her anytime he wanted. Like right at that moment. She was sure she wasn't as skilled a fighter as Caius yet, so Caius could really kill her almost easily. But he wasn't doing that. Instead he was telling her to leave and Ariana wanted to know why.

'Let's just say, I'm feeling generous today,' Caius said.

_Yeah right!_ The day Caius would feel generous would be the day Ariana would go back and live with her abusing relatives. No, Caius was doing this for a reason and if Ariana could find that out maybe she could have something against him. But Caius's mind was still empty.

'So you will leave,' Caius said. 'And never come back. Never contact Alec in anyway.'

'I won't do it,' Ariana said.

'I make it my job to root out the weak, girl,' Caius said. 'And you can't stop me from doing that.'

Another flash of memory. This, Ariana was sure was something Caius was thinking very hard not to think about.

'I can't believe you,' Ariana gasped in disbelieve. 'That-you,' she was at a loss of word. She gulped and then got her composure back because the memory she had seen was a thousand times worse for her nerves than the fall from the tree had been. 'You poisoned Aro's mind into killing his sister!,' she said in a low voice because her nerves weren't letting her speak any louder. 'How could you? Do you have any idea what you done to Marcus? Do you have any idea the kind of remorse you make Aro feel?'

Caius shrugged. 'I did what I had to do,' he said in a low voice. The words came out as a hiss.

Of course Aro would never realize what Caius did. No matter how many time he delved into his mind. Caius was there talking Aro into it and Aro was agreeing to it in the end. He did it all in the open. It wasn't like it was a secret from Aro that Caius and Aro had talked about it.

'Now if you don't leave-,' Caius started.

'What are you going to do?' Ariana demanded. 'Poison Alec's mind into killing me?'

_I'd really like to see that happen!_

'No,' Caius said with a smile again. The smile gave Ariana the goose bumps.

'Kill me yourself?' Ariana said.

'Not that either,' Caius said. He stepped closer to Ariana so his mouth was inches away from her ear. 'I'll kill Alec and let you live the rest of eternity with that.'

'You won't,' Ariana said. She hated the fact that her voice shook. 'You wouldn't be able to.'

Caius laughed a mirthless laughter. 'Watch me.'

'You won't,' Ariana repeated but she wasn't so sure anymore.

'I have the people who'll get it done for me,' Caius said. 'Without Aro suspecting a thing.'

'You wouldn't dream of losing your best guard just because of me,' Ariana said.

'He is no better with you than he will be dead,' Caius said. 'Don't question my threats, Ariana. I usually have a knack for carrying them out to the word. Now, you want him dead or you want him alive, it's your choice. I'll give you a few hours to clear off. See that I don't see you anywhere around here tomorrow.'

With that he made to walk away. Then he turned again.

'Oh and if you tell Alec or anyone else about the conversation that took place here, he'll only be killed off faster,' Caius said. 'I wouldn't want him running to Aro now, would I?

Then leaving Ariana standing there, he left the forest.

People always said at times like these you're heart stopped beating. Ariana's heart had literally stopped beating a while ago but somehow she knew she was feeling the same sensation. Her throat constricted so much that it almost hurt as she stood immobilized to the spot where Caius had left her standing.

_I'll kill Alec and let you live the rest of eternity with that. _

Was it possible for a vampire to feel dizzy? Most probably not. But she wasn't so sure anymore. Because the same thing just went floating around in her mind and her surroundings started to come out of focus.

_I'll kill Alec and let you live the rest of eternity with that._

As the words reverberated through and around her mind, not being able to take it anymore she broke off into a run.

Away from the castle or towards the castle, she had no idea. She didn't know what to do. But one thing she was sure she knew.

Alec could not die! She was never going to let that happen. She had to keep him alive! The mere thought of losing him drove her insane. Maybe somehow she was imagining the whole thing. Everything couldn't go wrong in the span of an hour like this!

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Suddenly she collided against something wide and solid. She didn't fall because now she had good reflex.

She looked up and broke away from her thoughts to see what it was.

'Ariana.' Felix's fearful and apprehensive eyes were looking right back at her. 'I heard everything.'

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was it. I ended it in a cliffie. That was my plan all along. Hope the chapter wasn't too bad though. And more questions are going to be answered in the chapters to come. More about Ariana's dad and more about Caius's plan. But any questions you guys have, you can ask me freely!<br>**

**Now, thanks to BFABB, Cetacea-of-Time, D, Eastern Rose, Gigglegrape and ILoveReadingAndWriting for your reviews.  
>Hey, Wednesday, I missed your review in the previous chapter. Hope you're doing well. :)<br>**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know how this chapter went, okay. Fingers crossed! :)  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while but somehow these chapters are taking me more than usual time to write. But I'll upload as soon as I get one finished!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows and hits! It's very satisfying to know I have so many readers! Well let's get on with the chapter then.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

'What did you hear?' Ariana asked finally. They sat on the same branch Ariana had fallen from. The tree kept them efficiently hidden out of sight.

'Enough,' Felix said. 'Ariana you have to tell Alec.'

'Are you insane?' Ariana said. 'You heard what Caius said. I'm not risking his life.'

'There's no other way,' Felix said. 'You have to tell him. If not him, then Aro.'

Ariana shook her head. 'You know I can't do that either. Caius didn't sound like he was joking about it.'

'He said he knew about your father,' Felix reminded her.

'I'm not believing a word he says,' Ariana said. 'If I have to find my dad, I'll do it myself.'

'Did you hear everything Felix?' Ariana asked. If he heard everything then there was going to be a problem. Especially if he had heard the bit about Aro's sister.

'Mostly,' Felix said. 'Though at one point I barely heard anything. You were talking too quietly for me to hear.'

Ariana inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. So that meant Felix hadn't heard anything about Didyme. That was good because Ariana didn't want that secret to be out.

'Ariana what are you going to do?' Felix asked. 'If you're not going to tell Alec or Aro, what are you planning to do?'

Ariana remained silent. She couldn't make herself to look at Felix so she kept looking down at her fidgeting hands. She knew what she had to do.

'Ariana, you're not even considering that!' Felix said in a finalized tone. '

'I don't have an option,' Ariana said.

'You are _not_ going to go away!' Felix said. 'If you do anything like that I'll tell Alec.'

'You'll do no such thing!' Ariana said. 'Damnit, Felix I'm trying to save his life!'

'But-,' Felix started but Ariana interrupted him.

'I'll go,' Ariana said. 'But I'm not planning to stay away. I'll find a way to come back if it's the last thing I do.'

'And how are you planning to do that?' Felix asked.

'I don't know yet,' Ariana admitted. 'But I will. Caius must have some sort of weakness. And I'll find it out. And then I'll come back.'

'Alec has the right to hear about this!' Felix said.

'I don't care,' Ariana said. 'Right or no right, his life is on the line here. And I'm not going to tell him anything. You know what he's like. Look how he beat himself up over the Romanians. What sort of a fuss do you think he's going to throw if he hears about this.'

'He'll kill Caius,' Felix stated. 'Master or no master, if Alec gets to know about this, he'll kill Caius.'

'Not if Caius gets to him first,' Ariana said. 'And I can't risk that.'

'The Romanians wouldn't have been able to get to you in the first place if it wasn't for Caius!' Felix said. 'Bastard! I always liked him the least. But he turned out to be worse than loathsome.'

Ariana shook her head. 'There's nothing else that can be done.'

'Oh shit!' Felix cussed. 'There has to be some other way. We'll think it through. We'll find another way for you to stay.'

'There aren't,' Ariana repeated. 'Listen, from what Caius told me I sort of guessed that driving me away from the castle and out Alec's life is not his only intention. He's planning on something bigger.'

'Bigger?'

'Yeah,' Ariana said. 'But I can't know what it is yet. Look, give me some time, I'll find out. And then I'll come back. If I can find out the real reason why Caius is doing this, I'll have leverage. Then I'll come back. Once I'm back, I'll tell Alec everything.'

'How long do you plan to take on that?' Felix asked.

'I don't know,' Ariana said. 'I'll keep searching. Hopefully I'll find something soon enough.'

'Alec will come after you, you know that right?' Felix told her.

Ariana nodded. 'That's why I need you to stall him. Keep him in the castle.'

'Excuse me?' Felix said. 'What you ask of me is impossible. He'll have my head!'

'Please Felix,' Ariana said. 'I promise it doesn't have to be for too long. Tell him lies I don't care! But keep him in the castle. Stay by him and make sure Caius gets nowhere near him. I know it's not gonna be easy but try-.'

'Easy?' Felix said incredulously. 'Try impossible.'

'I know,' Ariana said. 'Please try, okay. If it doesn't work out, I'll think of something.'

'Fine,' Felix said after a moment of hesitation.

There was a buzzing sound issuing from Ariana's pocket. It was her phone. She made no move to pick it up.

'Aren't you going to pick that up?' Felix asked.

'It's Alec,' Ariana said knowingly. 'I can't talk to him right now. I'll go talk to him later.'

Understanding, Felix nodded. He knew what she meant. She didn't have it in her to make such preposterous plans and simultaneously talk to Alec as if nothing was wrong. She needed a little time to focus before she could talk to him without giving anything away.

'I'll start by looking for my dad,' Ariana continued. 'If Caius knows anything about his disappearance then I'll be onto something.'

Felix nodded.

'Give me your word that you'll keep Alec safe and not tell him anything until I tell you to do so,' Ariana said.

Felix hesitated again. 'Damnit Ariana-.'

'Felix please,' Ariana interrupted.

'Fine,' he said. 'I give you my word.'

'Thanks,' Ariana said managing the briefest of smiles for Felix.

'Do you know how to find him then?' Felix asked.

Ariana pulled out the journal from her jacket pocket and showed it to Felix. 'I think I might have a little idea.'

'That your dad's?' Felix asked.

Ariana nodded.

'You know where to search for him?' Felix asked.

'I know where to start,' Ariana said.

'Tell me where you are headed at least,' Felix said.

Ariana shook her head. 'It's better I don't tell you. Then you won't be lying to Alec when you're gonna tell him that you don't know.'

* * *

><p>While Ariana walked back to the castle her mind was racing with thoughts of what exactly she was to do now. She knew one thing for sure though. She hated Caius's guts. She was going to see to it that Caius was brought down. Nothing could keep her from Alec. Caius didn't scare her until the point he brought in the threat about Alec. Ariana knew that Caius was old, uber old. He was B.C. material and in vampiric years, she was as good as born yesterday. She was weaker that him physically, she was sure, but she still had her gift. But having the centuries of experience that Caius had, he was good at hiding his thoughts and what was more, he had Aro's unconditional trust. And that was going to be a big obstacle for Ariana.<p>

But Caius was guilty on so many levels Ariana knew that she could pin something on him that would lead to Aro questioning his trust on Caius and touch his hand for the truth. Just one touch, was all Ariana needed. One touch and Aro would know everything. But she couldn't risk going and telling Aro everything now. Caius would know and then he would go after Alec. Alec was strong but even he could be taken by surprise. Plus she needed some sort of a proof to point a finger at Caius in the first place anyway. Ariana knew she was alone in this. Felix couldn't do much. It was too much of a risk to involve someone else. At least she was somewhat relieved that at least Felix had Alec's back. The least she could depend on was that Felix would be successful in stalling Alec for a while.

She stood in front of the door and took a breath. She couldn't go without seeing Alec. She didn't even know when she would be able to come back. The thought somehow managed to tear at her non functioning heart. So how long would that be before she could see Alec again?

_No _she gave herself a mental shake. Thinking about this would only make her worry more and feel depressed. She needed to stay focused. She needed to think about Alec's life. Even without her thoughts Alec was pretty good at reading her expressions, so she needed to be careful. She couldn't afford to give herself away right now.

_Focus!_

As soon as she opened the door and entered the room, Alec turned from the window and was in front of her in a blink, worry etched all over his face.

'About bloody time,' Alec said. 'What took you so long? I was about set off to look for you.'

Focus? Well as soon as she saw his face there was no such word in her dictionary anymore. All the feelings that she was trying to lock away a while ago came flowing out. The happiness of seeing him, the misery of knowing she wouldn't be able to a while, the worry about whether he would be safe, if he would be alright.

She wanted to pour her heart out to him. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him by her side. She needed his support.

But she couldn't have that now, could she?

She felt the lump on her throat and was thankful that she couldn't cry. That would have been a dead giveaway.

'You weren't even picking up your phone. What happened?' Alec kept asking. 'Hunting doesn't take so much-.'

Ariana flung her arms around his neck and stopped him in midsentence by pressing her lips against his. Alec was taken by surprise for a second but he circled his arms around her waist holding her close and kissed her back.

So how long would that be before she could kiss him again? Feel his gentle embracing warmth again? Quite long, Ariana guessed.

She couldn't stand there and look at him worry over her for any longer. He worried too much. She could almost picture what he would be like if he told him everything. He was worried sick that she was late from hunting. Okay, even she had to admit it, she was pretty darn late. And according to Alec there were Romanian killers on the loose. So the worry was justified. But still if he was to know about Caius, this worry and would be nothing compared to the anxiety and anger that he would feel then.

Alec brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face, letting his fingers find their way through her hair. Then he pulled back and smiled.

'What's up?' he asked.

She smiled back at him hoping that the sadness in her eyes could be masked from him by it.

'Nothing,' she said. 'Just…'

Alec raised his eyebrows.

'Nothing,' Ariana repeated.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows and studied her. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' she said firmly.

'But you-.'

Ariana rolled her eyes. 'Now something has to happen for me to want to kiss you?'

Alec smiled. 'No, of course not. It's just-.'

'That was sort of your cue to shut up,' Ariana pointed out.

Alec brought down his face and resumed kissing her with more intensity that Ariana had initially begun with. Alec could guess that something was up with her. He didn't need a peek into her thoughts to know that. Her face usually told him enough. Alec figured that it could be that she was reading her father's journal and had most probably come across something that had upset her. Alec wanted to know what it was that was bothering her. He wanted to know so he could try and make it better for her. Not knowing any better, Alec thought that she would tell him in her own time and decided not to ask too many questions. But still something kept bugging him at the back of his mind. Something he was having a little difficulty shrugging off.

He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and lifted her up and laid her on her back on the bed, not breaking the contact of their lips while doing so. He could feel her hands all over his hair and he put his weight on both his hands on either side of her as he continued kissing her. After a while he broke the kiss again and looked at her. Ariana opened her eyes and looked back at him. He didn't ask her any questions. He just looked at her trying to figure out what it was that could be bothering her. He looked her, urging her to tell him something that would make the nagging feeling at the back of his mind go away.

She brought one of her hands down from her hair and touched the side of his face.

'I love you,' she said looking into his eyes.

Maybe it wasn't the response he wanted to his question. But it was enough for the time being. He could always ask later. She trusted him, he knew that. She would tell him what was bothering her sooner or later. He just had to give her a little time.

He smiled at her. 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>Felix was at his wit's end. He couldn't believe he had ended up giving Ariana his word on doing something that seemed more and more impossible by the minute. Ariana would disappear within a few short hours and then Alec would go positively berserk and then it was going to be his job to make sure Alec didn't do anything stupid. So basically he had tag along a very livid Alec.<p>

_That's gonna be fun. _Felix thought sarcastically. _Not to mention shit scary. _

Felix had faith in Ariana. He knew she would do whatever she could to return. And the way she was speaking it already looked like she had a plan. Now Felix just prayed that it would work.

_God, why couldn't Alec overhear the whole thing instead of me? That would have saved a lot of trouble!_

Except of course, he might be, could have lost his life. That's of course considering that he couldn't have finished off Caius first. Felix knew he would have Alec's back no matter what. And he knew Demetri would too. There were, however a few guards in the Volturi who having been created by Caius would owe their allegiance to him. Those were the ones he needed to look out for.

Jane needed to be kept out of this just like Alec. She never thought before doing something. She would either launch a torture attack on Caius, which Felix figured wouldn't do them any good at this point or tell Alec.

Right now, all Felix could do was believe that Ariana knew what she was doing and she would do whatever it is that she needed to do fast so all this would be over soon. He would help Ariana in any way he could.

Felix sighed. Even a few hours back, he couldn't possibly have guessed that things could have gone so much out of hands in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>'Where are you going?' Alec wanted to know as Ariana pulled on her clothes in lightning speed and sat to put on her shoes.<p>

'Outside,' Ariana answered with her back to him. This was it. She had to leave now.

'Why?'

Ariana shrugged, doing her shoelaces. 'Just need some air.'

'Do you want some company?'

Ariana shook her head. 'No, it's okay,' she said. 'I'll – I'll be back soon,' she said through her teeth. _Please let it be true._

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. The nagging feeling was back again. 'You sure?' he asked.

Ariana nodded. She was taking a little too much time for a vampire to tie up shoelaces. She finished it up in a second. She forced a smile on her face and leaned back on the bed and kissed him softly. That, Ariana realized with a pang of hurt and guilt, was going to be their last kiss for a while.

'I love you,' she said, pulling back and looking at him. 'I'll see you later.'

Yes, she would definitely see him later. Only she wasn't sure, how much later, later would be.

Ariana stood up and collected her jacket.

'Just pick up your phone, okay?' Alec said. 'Saves me a lot of worry.'

Ariana nodded. 'Sure,' she said and with that she was out of the door.

Ariana walked out of the castle and made her way out of Volterra through the forest. She checked her jacket pocket to see if her father's journal was still there. It was. As she reached the edge of Volterra, she pulled out her phone.

_Just pick up the phone, okay? Saves me a lot of worry._

Ariana heaved a sigh and crushed the phone in her hand as she gripped it tightly and let the pieces fall from her grip as she opened her fist.

_God, Alec. I'm so sorry! _

* * *

><p>An hour…..two hours…..<p>

Alec dialed Ariana's number. She surely should have been back by then. Apprehension started gnawing at the edge of his mind. And on top of everything her phone was out of service. The nagging feeling he was having all day had evolved into something much greater than just a nag. If before it was like a needle poking his mind, now it was like grenades exploding in his mind over and over again.

Three hours…..four hours…..

At that point Alec was going completely insane. Without even bothering to give her phone another try, he rushed out of the castle to look for her. If about a hundred calls before didn't work, a few more wouldn't.

'Hey Alec, where are you going?' Felix asked running behind him as he saw him rushing out of the castle.

Alec didn't slow down his pace. 'Ariana's not back yet. I'm gonna go look for her.'

Felix heaved a soundless sad sigh. So it had happened. Now it was his turn to keep his promise to Ariana and keep Alec as safe as he possibly could.

'I'm sure she's fine-,' Felix started but Alex cut across as they stepped in the forest.

'She's been gone four hours,' Alec said. 'And her phone's out of service. Just split up and search for her.'

Felix was about to say something when he realized arguing on this topic with Alec was pretty pointless. He nodded and headed the opposite direction. He wasn't really making an effort to search for her. He knew she wasn't anywhere around. If she had been gone for four hours then she was pretty much long gone by now. And she had been clever enough to spread her scent all around the forest so no one could track her in one specific direction. Except maybe Demetri. If Felix was to keep his promise to Ariana he had to make sure Demetri came nowhere near Alec. But he also realized that if Caius knew that Ariana was gone then he would keep Demetri busy himself and hence not give him the chance to track Ariana down.

After a few minutes he joined Alec near the edge of the forest.

'I didn't find anything,' Felix said.

Alec didn't reply neither did he turn back to look at Felix. It looked like he was frozen solid.

'Look Alec, don't worry,' he said. 'I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's in the city having a pleasant educational stroll or something.'

Alec turned then and opened his fisted hand. His expression was that of sheer terror.

Felix looked at his outstretched hand and his eyes widened.

In Alec's hand were the broken pieces of Ariana phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was it for this chapter. So things just got real serious. That's a lot of pressure for Ariana no? Will Alec be able to find out the truth himself? Well you definitely have to wait a little for that. I'll update as soon as I can.<br>**  
><strong>A bucketful of thanks to Cetacea-of-Time, BarbieRachel, BFABB, miramisa90212 and anti-princess for your reviews! Love you guys! =)<br>**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**Please leave a review! =D  
><strong>


End file.
